A Whole New World
by ChloeHoran
Summary: OOC. Rose has been in a human school all her life. She finally goes to St. Vladimirs and everyone's interested in the hot new girl that's already killed. But Rose suffers from depression. Can her friends save her from herself? Read. Review. Favourite. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Not Rose and Dimitri story, btw** **:_)_**

My names Rose Hathaway, Rose is short for Rosemarie but I hate that name. I'm 17 and I have dark brown, almost black, waist length hair, my body's very athletic but I have curves. I was told on my 5th birthday that I was a Dhampir, half-human half-vampire. We're trained to fight and kill Strigoi evil Vampires that like to kill Moroi, good vampires, Dhampirs and humans alike. I've been at a human school my whole life but from an early age your supposed to go to an Academy, like a boarding school, where your trained by experienced Guardians. My mum went to St. Vladimir's, an Academy that she says is the best one around. She's a Guardian for a Lord, Lord Szelsky so she couldn't raise me but she sort of 'gave me away' to her best friend, Zoe. Zoe was more than happy to take me under her wing, she couldn't have children and I was like a daughter to her. My mum visits about 2 to 3 times a year, Guardians get these sort of breaks but my mum doesn't like to take to many of them in case something happens to her charge. While she's with us she trains me and gives me pointers and secrets that she uses, I love it. While she's not there though she arranged a personal Dhampir trainer for me, Jose, so I could train before and after school. Jose is one of the best Guardians around but he retired early so he could spend more time with his family. Jose was 26 so he was 9 years older than me. We sorted of dated, it wasn't anything serious but we kissed and said I love you and stuff but I don't think I was actually in love with him. Zoe's a Dhampir but not trained as a Guardian. My mum was an old friend of Zoe's when she dated her brother and they stayed friends all these years and my mum thought I'd be in the safe hands of her oldest and truest friend. My mother finally told me on her last visit that it was time for me to enrol in St. Vladimir's. I already have three Molnija marks, they determine how many Strigoi you've killed, when I told my mother on her visit she started to cry, she _never_ cries. Before my kills I got diagnosed with depression, after my kills it just got worse. A few months past and I spent my days in my room locked away from the world using a razor as my way out of everything but Zoe said that I needed to get my marks. Zoe was with me when it happened, I was only 15 when they tried to kill us and left her with some scars on her arms and neck. I always had a stake with me just in case something like this happened, my mother gave it to me on my 14th birthday. I'm glad she did, but my first kills will always haunt me. I found it surprisingly easy to say goodbye to my friends, I suppose because I was never close to any of them. Saying goodbye to Zoe was the hardest. We cried together for god knows how long the night before I had to leave. I promised I'd call her as often as I could and I left a note explaining how much I love her and how much I'll miss her. So here I am, sitting in a SUV driving to St. Vladimir's with Alberta, head of Guardians at the Academy. It was a long drive from my home in Springfield, Illinois to Montana. I think I drifted off because when I woke up the scenery changed from city life to nature.

''Ah, your awake Rose. We will be at the Academy in 10 minutes.'' Alberta said kindly.

''Already?'' I sleepily said while letting out a yawn. She laughed, more to herself than to me.  
''Yes, Rose. You slept the whole way here.''

''Oh, sorry.'' I quietly said. I actually had no excuse to sleep Alberta picked me up at 5pm. On the phone she said something about a nocturnal schedule and how you sleep during the day and you go to school at night, which I didn't get at first but then Alberta explained that Moroi can't have to much sun, it makes them really uncomfortable. For the first time in my life I was worried people wouldn't like me at this school. I was liked by a lot of people at the human school I went to but Moroi and Dhampirs are so different, maybe no one will like me. I suddenly felt extremely sick.

''Rose, were here.'' I realised the car had parked and Alberta was looking at me.

''Nervous?'' She asked. I nodded.

''Just a little.'' I said trying to sound convincing. We both got out and she helped me with my bags and told a Guardian to take them somewhere, to my room I guessed. Walking through the school I could tell they liked a Gothic theme. Having a Gothic theme was to clique for Vampires. We then walked to some double doors and Alberta turned to me.

''Ready?'' I nodded and we walked threw.

Everyone was staring at me, Guardians and students. I felt kind of self conscious but wearing a nee length blood red dress that said 'love it or kiss it' on the bum, a black shoulder bag and 4 inch heels wasn't _that_ revealing. I decided to just walk confidently and maybe they wouldn't guess that I was actually scared shitless. Some were just staring mouths open and others were looking at me a whispering to people next to them. I noticed a slim blonde girl with gorgeous green eyes smiling at me, showing her fangs. I smiled back just as widely, trying not to be creepy. Finally the walk was over. Not the kind of response I was expecting but good I thought. I knew I was pretty and had a curvy body but not stop traffic sexy like they were making out I was. We got to another door and we walked inside and there was an old Moroi at her desk looking at us with her glasses at the brim of her hooked nose.

''Hello, Miss Hathaway. I am Headmistress Kirova, please, take a seat.'' She said motioning to the chair in front of her desk. I sat down and she was looking through papers for the next few minutes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9pm, the beginning of the day for them I guessed.

''Right, Rosemarie this is your class schedule which you will be starting immediately.'' She said handing me a piece of paper.

_1__st__ Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_2__nd__ Period_ _Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3_

_3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning_

_4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)_

_- Lunch -_

_5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_

_6th Period Precalculus_

_7th Period Moroi Culture 4_

_8th Period Slavic Art_

How long do they want their school day? Alberta and the other woman were looking at me as I scanned my schedule. Then then Kirova said something about Novices and Moroi taking separate classes in the first half of the day then we work with them in the second half, I really wasn't listening to her.

''All right then Miss Hathaway, have breakfast then go to your fist class. Alberta will be your personal trainer before and after school and will be monitoring you throughout your classes today. Goodbye.'' Shove me out why don't you, bitch. Putting my schedule in my bag I walked out and mumbled bye. I walked back threw cafeteria with everyone still staring at me. I walked to the lunch line ordered 2 chocolate glazed doughnuts, when the blonde girl from earlier came up to me.

''Hey! I'm Lissa.'' She said smiling widely.

''Hi I'm Rose'' I said returning the grin.

''Wanna come and sit with us and I'll introduce you to some people?'' Lissa said confidently.

''Yeah, sure.'' I grabbed the paper bag from the lunch lady. Walking to the table Lissa and her friends were sitting at was awkward because it was in the middle where everyone could see me and we had to weave ourselves past the staring people. Once we got there everyone was looking at me again. Lissa smiled at me then looked at her friends.

''Everyone, this is Rose.'' A chorus of hello's came out and I smiled and sat down next to Lissa.

''Right, Rose. This is Mia, Eddie, Mason, Dimitri, Tasha, and Adrian.'' She said pointing to all of them. I said Hi to them all and began eating my doughnut until they starting asking questions about me.

''So, Rose what Academy did you go to before?'' Mason asked. I put my doughnut down and looked at him he had ginger hair and blue eyes and was fairly good looking.

''I've never been to one but I've been training my whole life my mother, Janine, has a charge, Lord Szelsky, and she'd train me whenever she came to visit.'' A few gasps came from the table.

''Your mother's Janine Hathaway?'' Eddie almost shouted.

''Yeah, so?'' I said calmly.

''She kicks Strigoi ass!'' I laughed at this although it was true, having someone else talk about your mother like this was funny.

''If you haven't been to an Academy before did you go to a human school? How did you train when your mother wasn't there?'' Dimitri asked. He was hot, very hot. Shoulder length hair, toned body and a slight Russian accent.

''Yeah I've been in a human school all my life. My mum got me a personal trainer for before and after school so I wouldn't miss out on anything.'' I said coolly. He didn't look satisfied with the answer and just kept staring at me.

''Who was your trainer?'' Dimitri asked again.

''Jose Vanderbelt.'' I said again looking at him. His eyes went wide and mouth open staring at me along with everyone else at the table, even the Moroi.

''What?'' I said slightly annoyed.

''You've been training with one of the greatest Guardians in history, you know that right?'' This time it was Lissa who spoke I turned to her and she looked stunned.

''Yeah, I know.'' I said taking a bite of my doughnut.

''How many Molnija marks does he have?'' Lissa said in such a rush I nearly missed what she said.

''83 Molnija marks and 7 battle scars.'' I said. I remembered counting them in practice. Battle scars or the Zvezda mark means that you've killed to many Strigoi to count.

''Fucking hell.'' Adrian said. Adrian had stylishly messy light brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, a very bright and radiant emerald green. He was _gorgeous_. Everyone else was silent and I was grateful I wanted to eat my doughnuts.

''You have one hell of a history Rose, badass mother and one of the best Guardians in the world trained you. We'll have to see it you fightings up to my standard.'' Dimitri said with a smile on his face. I laughed quietly at his joke and they were all giving me strange looks.

''We'll see if _your_ fightings up to _my _standard.'' I said serious yet calm.

''What have you already killed or something?'' Tasha said cocky but half laughing. I already didn't like her, she wasn't the prettiest girl but she wasn't ugly either. She had icey blue eyes and a black mane. Bitch.

''Yup'' I said popping the 'p' and eating my 2nd doughnut. They all gasped and stared at me again.

''How many?'' Dimitri said angrily.

''Three.'' I said showing them all my neck for a minute. Dimitri then got up and walked off saying something in Russian.

''What did I do?'' I asked looking around the table, confused.

''Nothing. Everyone thinks he's the badass around here and now your here it makes him look like nothing.'' Adrian answered simply staring at me.

''Has no one else killed then?'' I asked confused.

''No. No one in centuries has killed before having their promise mark.'' Adrian said smiling at me.

''Oh.'' I said lamely.

''Don't worry about it Rose. It's just Dimitri being stubborn. I think it's fantastic that you've all ready got three Molnija marks.'' Lissa said smiling and giving me a hug sensing my worry. The bell went.

''Umm, anyone know where my first class is?'' Mason smiled and walked over to me.

''Sure I'll take you.''

**Who's Rose's love interest**?** Have we met him yet or not**?

**REVIEW**! **:**D

_-Chloe _x


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with Mason threw the Academy was a headache. It was huge! I tried to remember everywhere I was going but wasn't doing a good job. Even walking threw the hallways I had everyone staring at me it was kind of intimidating. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend but it couldn't hurt to look. I never had many boyfriends back home I didn't want one with all my training. Someone did catch my eye though about three years ago. I could be myself around him and have a romantic relationship with him to. Christian. We knew everything about each other and just had fun together. After about a year of messing around and flirting, he asked me out. I immediately said yes and our relationship was going great, but about a year ago his parents died and he had to move. We were both devastated but kept in touch. Although I did love Christian I never lost my virginity to him we weren't ready and didn't want to rush things between us. I really missed him, we talked on the phone and texted regularly but it never felt the same as seeing him in person. Coming out of my trance I realised I'd stopped outside a door and Mason was waving his hand in face.

''What are you doing?'' I said slightly irritated.

''You were staring and smiling at nothing for about five minutes, are you okay?'' He said sounding worried. Bless him.

''Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking.'' I said with a man eater grin on my face. He smiled shyly and lead me into the class. All boys and two girls. Weird.

''Rose, I'm leading this class so can you sit please?'' He said pointing to an empty chair.

''Sure, Mase.'' I smiled and sat down.

''Today we have a new student, Rose.'' He said motioning towards me not needing to because everyone was already staring.

''Rose this is a combat class so you need to train do you want to change first?'' He said checking me out. I smiled.

''Nah, I'm all right.''

''Um, okay. Wanna spar Rose?'' He said a little nervous. Do I ever!

''Yeah, sure.'' I stood up slipped my heels off under the desk and walked over to the sparring mats while everyone was already crowding. I walked onto the mats were Mason was looking very nervous.

''Sure you wanna do this?'' I said getting in to my fighting stance.

''Yeah!'' He said trying to sound confident but failed miserably.

We circled for a while before I sprung out with my fist and hit him in the stomach not with full force because it would hurt, a lot. He crouched over in pain but recovered quickly then he threw a punch to my head which I crouched to the floor, seeing it coming, and kicked his legs from underneath him. He fell to the floor and I quickly got on top of him and put my hand over his heart, staking him. Well that was easy. I got off him and held my hand out to a stunned Mason. The whole class was cheering and it had only taken a few minutes. Finally taking my hand he got up looking at with amazement.

''What?'' I said amused.

''How did you.. When did you..'' Mason had his mouth open not able to finish his sentence.

''I was trained by the best and I was able take him down, no offence but you'd be no problem for me Mase.'' I said smiling at his shock. Suddenly the door crashed against the wall and everyone turned to see an angry Dimitri. He looked straight at me his eyes burning into me.

''Hey Dimitri, you just missed Mason get his ass kicked by Rose.'' Eddie said laughing. He completely ignored Eddie and walked straight over to me our faces just a few inches apart. He was tall about 6'7, I never realised. He had to crouch to look me in the eye with my short 5'7 height.

''Lets see you fight.'' He said walking away and taking off his cowboy coat throwing it to the side. Mason realised what was happening and stepped out the way, finally getting over his shock. Dimitri walked over to the other side of the mat getting into a fighting stance.

''You sure?'' To be totally honest I wanted to fight him to see how good he was.

''Bring it on.'' He said quietly I was only just able to hear. I stared at him for a little while making sure that he actually wanted to do this. I think he knew what I was doing because he nodded his head in certainty, I got in to my fighting stance. He looked to the ground muttering something in what I thought was Russian. I nodded my head signalling I was ready, he nodded in return and we began circling each other. By now I was buzzing with adrenaline, I'd only been at this Academy an hour and I'm sparring already. I love this school! We were circling when I was thinking that I'm the one that would have to make the first move. I sprung forward with my foot and caught him in the stomach, he flinched but it didn't knock him off guard. He swung at me with his fist catching me in the thigh it hurt but I didn't want him to know that so I punched him in the stomach full force and he fell to the floor, groaning. Using this to my advantage I straddled him but just before I was able to stake him he flipped me over on to my back attempting to stake me he wasn't able to though because I punched him in his jaw and leapt to my feet waiting for another attack. He was fast to react and before I knew it we were on the floor again fighting for domination, but he made a vital mistake. He had put one leg in between my legs and one holding my right leg making my left leg free, quick to realise this I was able to bring my knee up to my head and quickly kicked him in the shoulder he fell back and I quickly got on top of him and finally staked him. He was looking at me in amazement. There was a lot of cheering and clapping I looked around and loads of Guardians and other Dhampirs were here. Looking back at Dimitri I smiled widely got off him and held out my hand. He quickly took it getting up, smiling.

''Hope I didn't hurt you to much?'' I said genuinely.

''You put a lot of force in that punch, it really hurt. I'll be okay though, what about you?'' He said sounding worried.

''My thigh kinda hurts but I'm all good.'' I said smiling. People were crowding around us and still cheering. I couldn't even hear what they were saying because there were so many people talking at once. I pushed past them and left Dimitri with all the people. I walked over to my desk, slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I started to walk around until I found a door that lead to outside, because they were on a nocturnal schedule it was dark outside so I could hardly see anything. I sat down on a bench and took out my HTC 7 Mozart and rang Christian it was only about 11 so he should still be awake. It rang twice and he picked up.

''Rose! I was trying to ring you. How's the new school?'' He said lovingly

''It was good. How are you?'' It felt so great hearing his voice. Although It'd only been about 24 hours since we last spoke it felt like an eternity.

''I'm okay, my mum and dad died a year ago on Sunday so I feel a bit depressed.'' He said sighing.

''Do you want me to come to their grave with you?'' I said hopefully. I really wanted to see him.

''They never did get one. I might just pray in the school's church.'' He said sarcastically.

''Christian Ozera in a church don't make me laugh!'' I exclaimed laughing.

''If you must know, Miss Hathaway I go to church every Sunday.'' He said in a posh yet serious accent.

''Oh my god. You're serious aren't you? What have you done with Christian?'' I said in pure shock.

''Ever since my parents died I've been going it makes me feel at peace or whatever.'' He said laughing slightly.

''Aw, Christian you never said anything.'' I said sadly.

''I never really felt the need to, I just think about things. I don't really listen to the services. I think about you a lot to, Rose. I still love you.''

''I love you to.'' I sighed. I felt some tears fall down my face.  
''Christian I've got to go. I'll text you later okay?'' I said my voice slightly shaking.  
''Alright Rose I'll talk to you later. I love you.'' He said quietly.

''I love you to.'' I quickly hit the exit button, put it in my bag and burst out crying. I don't know why I was crying. Maybe it was Christian saying he loved me. I wanted to see him _so_ badly but I never had asked where his school was I new it was a boarding school but that was it. He never wanted to talk about it and I never wanted to push him.

''Rose?'' I looked to my right and saw a worried Dimitri standing there.

''Hey.'' I said my voice croaky. He sprinted over to me and looked me over.

''What's wrong? Are you okay?'' He said and looked around the area.  
''Dimitri I'm fine. I was just on the phone to a friend.'' I said laughing shakily.

''Oh. Well everyone's been looking for you for the past 15 minutes, we thought something might have happened.'' He said looking over me again making sure that I wasn't hurt.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone.'' I said lamely.

''If you were only talking why are you crying?'' He said sounding concerned.

''He said he still loved me.'' I whispered looking up at what I presumed to be the church I knew there was nothing Dimitri could say to make me feel any better. The only one that could make me feel better was Christian. Dimitri sighed next to me unsure of what to say.

''Why don't you go to him?'' I looked in his direction to find he was intently staring at me.

''I don't know where he is.'' I said a little louder an angrier than I thought. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked off a little unsure of where I was actually going. I knew I was in the Dhampir building but that was it.

''Rose, wait.'' Dimitri said. I turned around to find Dimitri already in front of me. I was still crying a little so my vision was blurred.

''I don't want to see you go to your next class like this. Why don't I tell Alberta that your ill so you can have the rest of the day off?'' It was sweet of him to try and help me, but right now I felt suffocated.

''No Dimitri it's my first day I need to get through them whether I feel like shit or not.'' I started to walk away again but Dimitri grabbed my arm. I realised he had grabbed my arm with a lot of make up on. He removed his fingers and there was make up all over them. He looked at me confused, but I shook my head at him not to push the subject.

''At least let me take you?'' He said still confused. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him so I nodded in agreement. He pulled out a couple if tissues from his pocket and handed them to me. I gave him a small grateful smile and wiped my face. I probably looked like hell, I wasn't that bothered though. Once I'd finished wiping my wreaked face I looked up at him.

''Beautiful. We better get going if were going to make our next class on time.'' He said smiling.

''Yeah, I suppose.'' I said with a sigh. Classes just dragged on, I had touched up my make up that Dimitri had rubbed off but the classes were really boring. Mason and Eddie asked we if I was okay and asked what was wrong with me but I didn't feel like telling them anything, it was stupid anyway. Finally the bell went for lunch and I was out of the door like a shot, I might have still been upset but my god I was hungry! I got to the lunch line and got lasagne, a chocolate cupcake with red frosting and a bottle of ribena. I sat down where Mason and Adrian where and they were both staring at me as I was just about to eat.

''Okay what?'' I shouted.

''Well, we got told by some people that you were crying and we just wondered why.'' Adrian said quietly. I sighed.

''Well you can forget it because I'm not going to tell you.'' I said calmly and started to dig in to my food. By the time I'd finished Mia, Lissa and Eddie had joined the table and were all talking amongst themselves. I was just about to eat my cupcake when Lissa started to talk to me.

''Hey Rose are you okay? I heard what happened. If you ever want to talk about it you know you can always trust me.'' She said so only I could hear and she pulled me in to a hug.

''Thank you.'' I said hugging her back. I was just about to pull back when she held me tighter.

''Come to my room and tonight we can talk, just me and you okay?'' She pulled back and smiled. I nodded in agreement. Just as I was about to eat my cupcake again something caught my eye. Someone had stopped right in the middle of a busy cafeteria I looked right at them and saw that it was Christian. My Christian. I stood up from the table and the voices of my new found friends were drowned out because he was all I could see. He started making his way over to me as fast as he could and I did the same. We got to each other and just stopped it was like we were making sure we were both really there. He reached up with his hand and cupped my cheek before he bent down and kissed me. It was the most love filled kiss we've ever shared. We both pulled apart and looked in to each other's eyes.

''I really do love you, Rose.'' Christian said breathlessly.

''I love you to.'' I said with as much love as I could. I turned around to find everyone staring at us mouth's open and there was pure silence.

''Don't you have something better to do?'' I shouted as I stared back at Christian. Our bodies were close and he was holding me like I would disappear any second.

''That's the Rose I know and love.'' He smiled.

**Like OMG**!** Did I really just make Rose and Christian a couple**?** Yes, yes I did**.

**If you liked it review**!** :**D

-_Chloe _x


	3. Chapter 3

Having Christian at the Academy with me was great. Because I had hardly been around Moroi, only Dhampirs I hadn't noticed before that Christian was in fact a Moroi. I knew I missed Christian a lot but until I actually saw him I didn't really know how much, it was like a dream having him hold me and tell me he loved me. I soon realised I was crying, Christian looked puzzled at first but before he could say anything to ruin the moment, I reached up and held his cheek with my right hand and lightly rubbed it with my thumb. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. With my free hand he intertwined our fingers. There was total silence in the cafeteria. I couldn't even be bothered to tell all of them to piss off, I was in my own little world. Ruining the moment though there was a cough on the right side of us. We both kept our positions but reluctantly looked at the annoying son of a bitch. Alberta. She was staring at us with a small smile on her face.

''Rose, I need you to come with me immediately.'' She said formally.

''Umm, sure. Can Christian come?'' I asked looking up at him to find he was all ready staring down at me with a goofy smile.

''Yes. Now follow me.'' She said a little amused and walked away. We moved apart but kept our fingers intertwined with huge grins on our faces while following Alberta. There were stares. I don't mean just a few people either, Guardians, teachers and students were just staring. Mouth's open. I understood why though, if you dated a Moroi and you were a Dhampir you would be known as a blood whore, but giving blood during sex was extremely shamed upon and dirty. I would never do anything like that but I'll let people make accusations about me and Christian, I don't care as long as were together. I looked up at Christian to see him staring ahead with that same goofy grin, I looked away afraid of crying. Then we came to the same door I came to the door where I met that old frail woman, Kirova I think her name was. Christian and I looked at each other not being able to keep the smile's off our faces. Alberta turned around and gave us a look I couldn't quite place. We walked in only for me to be ambushed into a hug by none other than Janine Hathaway.

''Mum!'' I shouted and immediately embraced her. For someone who I only saw 2 – 3 times a year we were really close. We finally pulled away and she smiled widely at me.

''I've missed you Rose!'' She said hugging me again and squashing me.

''Mum, you saw me two days ago.'' I said choking from the hug. She let go and just looked at me with a smile on her face and tears starting to fall.

''Two days to long.'' She said matter-of-a-factly, wiping her tears with her sleeve. I heard a small cough looked over and saw Christian smiling at me. I took his hand and dragged him nearer me and my mother. He stiffened obviously knowing her reputation.

''Mum, this is Christian. The guy I told you about?'' I said almost scared of her reaction of meeting him in person. My mother gave him our famous glare and put her Guardian mask up. I heard Christian gulp.

''So, you're the one that has stolen Rose's heart. Mr. Ozera, you are one of twelve Royal families and have extreme amounts of power and wealth. What do you intend to do with my daughter?'' She said scanning both him and me. I new about the Royals but only just realised that Christian was part of it. I mentally slapped myself.

''Guardian Hathaway, I may be one of twelve Royals and have power and wealth but when I first met Rose she didn't know who I was and what my name stood for, she loves me for who I am and not for my name. I love Rose, with everything that I am. I intend to love Rose until the day I die and beyond, or at least until she doesn't want me any more. I intend to one day have a family and marry the woman who brings my life meaning and joy. The year that Rose and I were apart was the most agonizing time of my life and I intend to keep her with me through anything we may go through to together.'' He finished. I couldn't believe how much love and passion came from his words. I had tears running down my face and looked at him in awe at everything he just said he wanted with me. He looked down at me and tears fell down his own face as we just looked at each other. He bent down with his 6'2 height and kissed me. It was an extremely wet kiss because we were both crying but nothing less than love. We heard a cough breaking apart we saw my mother standing there, again crying and attempting to control herself. The amount if crying she's done and she _never _cries. My mother was still trying to compose herself but actually succeeded this time.

''Christian, I will allow you to date my daughter but if you ever hurt her physically or emotionally you will have me to answer to.'' She said putting her Guardian mask up. Christian looked at her straight in the eyes again.

''Guardian Hathaway you have nothing to worry about.'' Christian said never taking his gaze away from my mother's death glare. She seemed to find truth behind his eyes because she softened slightly.

''Fine, but I always keep my promises.'' She said with an overly calm voice which made it all the more scary. She walked over and hugged me again.

''I'm going to be around for a few days so I'll see you soon.'' She whispered, stepping away slightly and smiling at me. She looked at Christian and her smile faded a little. She held out her hand for Christian to take, which he did with hesitation.

''I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Ozera.'' She said shaking his hand a little to tightly. She opened the door smiled at me and nodded to Alberta. I looked back at Alberta and she was just looking at us. I broke the awkward silence that hung in the air.

''So, can we go?'' I asked. They were all of a sudden rifling through some papers and Alberta held a sheet of paper in her hand.

''Miss Hathaway, you have had some of the best training in the world. You have proved that by taking down our most skilled novice, Dimitri, your mother and the legend Jose Vanderbelt. Rose I would like you to spar with Horatio Novokov.'' My mouth hung open with amazement. Horatio was the best Guardian_ in the world_. Jose was good but _nothing _compared to Horatio.

''Here at the Academy?'' I exclaimed, my voice trembling. Alberta gave me a warm smile.

''No dear. We want there to be a big audience so we are going to the Royal Court.'' Court was a place were all the 'important' Moroi and Dhampirs go. The Queen of the Moroi and Dhampirs lives there so it's very heavily guarded.

''You are allowed to bring anyone you like to the spar.'' I really wasn't listening by now. I was thinking about the stories of Horatio and his Alchemist. Alchemist's are humans who know the existence of us and work their hardest to keep it secret. They have many secrets in getting rid of dead Strigoi bodies. They were extremely famous to talk about amongst Guardians because he doesn't have a Moroi he just hunts Strigoi, his Alchemist counts them, disposes of the bodies and he gets the marks. He's amazing. I used to follow him all the time when I was little.

''W- when will I b-be going to court?'' I asked my voice unbelievably shaky. Alberta smiled and hugged me.

''In 1 week Rose.'' She whispered. I was horrified, I'm _so_ not ready! I haven't been at this school a day and I was known as the best fighter here, even by the Guardians.

''I- I'm not ready!'' I exclaimed and ripped out of the hug. She held my shoulders to try and calm me down.

''Rose, you _are _ready we all believe in you.'' That was such a clique thing to say to make people feel better when it didn't help at all. Seeing my worry she smiled.

''Your mother had requested you go but you don't have to go through with it.'' She said calmly.

''I-.. okay.'' I said defeated. Alberta lent forward and gave me the piece of paper with all the information on.

''Now, you may go.'' Alberta said with something in her eyes I couldn't quite place. Pride? Sadness? I walked over where Christian was, being pulled away from him with all the hugging. He immediately intertwined our fingers and rubbed them to try and calm me down a little.

''Well, bye.'' I said not really caring I was just staring at the piece of paper in my hand. I walked out not having a second glance. Once the door was shut Christian hugged me and rubbed my back, whispering in to my hair. He looked up and gave me a smile and took the piece of paper scanning it I was looking at him the whole time. He looked back up at me with love and pride. I smiled at him widely which probably looked creepy. They wanted _me_ to spar with Horatio Novokov. Never in my life time did I think I would be good enough.

''Oh. My God.'' I whispered looking at Christian with a big grin on my face. He picked me up and spun me around. We were both laughing. When he stopped spinning me I kissed him, I had my hands around his neck the whole time never wanting to let go. I put our foreheads together making him bend down.

''I want you to come and meet some friends of mine if you haven't met them already.'' I said taking his hand in mine and running towards my friends. We got to the cafeteria with the stares but we just kept running and laughing until I found them talking quietly. The only people not there were Tasha and Dimitri I wasn't that bothered I could talk to Dimitri later and Tasha could go to hell for all I cared. I stopped and hurriedly walked over to them, Christian in tow. They looked up, Lissa had a smile on her face the others looked shocked like most people.

''Everyone this is Christian. Christian this is Lissa, Mason, Adrian, Mia and Eddie I said pointing to them all. He gave a small smile.

''I've seen you around here you don't talk to anyone.'' Mia said looking at him. Eddie coughed and got up. He held his hand out for Christian to shake.

''Nice to meet you Christian.'' He said while shaking Christians hand. Mason and Adrian just sat there looking at him Lissa must of done something to them because they suddenly said hi. Lissa still had a smile on her face she got up and hugged me to tightly braking me away from Christians grasp.

''We are _so_ having a long conversation later!'' She said half whispering half shouting. I looked at her and nodded my head. She walked over to Christian and hugged him loosely. We both sat down next to each other Lissa on my right and Eddie next to Christian. I gasped.

''Have you seen my bag anywhere?'' I asked panicked. Lissa lightly laughed.

''You left in such a rush it dropped on the floor. Here.'' She handed it to me and I felt relieved that I hadn't lost it. I gasped again.

''Where's my cupcake!'' I almost cried. Everyone laughed, but Adrian looked guilty. I pointed at him and stood up.

''You!'' I shouted.

''You really shouldn't of done that.'' Christian said to Adrian with a smile. Adrian paled and looked at everything but me.

''I- I didn't think you were going to come back, I didn't want to waste it.'' He said stuttering.

''Well you better go and get me another one!'' I shouted, everyone looking at me. He stood up and ran. Everyone at the table laughed. I sat back down satisfied with myself Christian holding on to my hand, not wanting to let go.

''Have you still got the paper.'' I said to Christian hopeful that he didn't loose it. He held it up and handed it to me. I read over it again still not believing it.

''What's that?'' Lissa asked. I handed it to her, she read it and gasped and enormous grin covering her soft face showing her fangs. She looked up at me and squealed, even I didn't squeal. Eddie, Mason and Mia were now interested. Lissa looked at me as if to ask permission I nodded and she handed it to Mason. He read it and his mouth hung open, the same with Mia and Eddie. It finally got back round to me and I folded it and left it on the table. Lissa was still looking at me with amazement. Eddie and Mason were looking at me mouth's still open and Mia now tried to compose herself.

''Wow.'' Was all Mia was able to get out.. Eddie and Mason finally got over it but they all kept looking at me.

''What?'' I said annoyed. I knew why they were looking at me like that, but it was still annoying.

''You.. Horatio.. Sparring...'' Was all Mason could get out before he stopped talking, looking into thin air.

''Okay guys this is kinda awkward now so to cut the tension, where's Dimitri?'' I asked. Eddie finally composed himself enough to answer me.

''He went to the clinic he needed an aspirin for a headache or something.'' He said not really paying attention.

''Okay. While your all still in a daze, I'd like you all to come.'' I said coolly. There were some gasps and 'no ways'.

''I take it that's a yes from all of you?'' I said with a laugh.

''Yeah!'' They all said together and we burst out in laughter. Suddenly Adrian came back with a red frosting cupcake, with more frosting. He handed it to me with hesitation and jogged back to his seat next to Mason. They all looked at him.

''What?'' He asked confused. They all looked at me and I slid the paper across the table. He did what the others did gasped and couldn't talk for about 5 minutes. Me and Lissa talked amongst ourselves about meeting up later and she told me she put her number in my phone. She blushed and I just laughed at her.

''Wow Rose. You really are the best.'' Adrian said with a smile handing it back to me. I started licking the icing.

''I want you to come, all the others have agreed. You in?'' I said putting the cupcake down.

''Yeah sure, my Great Aunt will want me to be there anyway.'' He said nonchalantly. I looked at him confused then I slapped my head.

''Ivashkov.'' I said shaking my head. The all grinned at me. I looked over at Lissa who was quite. I looked at her eyes which was hard because she was hiding them. I slapped myself again.

''Dragomir.'' She smiled at me and nodded.

''Three Royals and I never knew.'' I shook my head again, they all laughed outright at me. Just then Dimitri walked to our table and spotted Christian, he looked confused. He saw our hands as if to understand but looked hurt. He quickly recovered, smiling.

''Hey, what's with all the excitement I can feel it in the air you wouldn't be able to cut it with a chainsaw.'' He jokingly said. They all looked over at me with smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and handed the paper to him as he sat down next to Eddie. Shock registered all over his face but he didn't gasp like the others.

''That brilliant Rose well done!'' He said with happiness and he handed it back to me. I stuffed it in my bag this time not wanting anyone else to see it.

''Wanna come? All the others are.'' I said picking my cupcake up again and biting half of it. They were all laughing at me.

''Sure.'' He said with a grin. As he said that the bell went for class. There were a lot of groans dotting all around. I stuffed the rest of the cupcake in my mouth and followed everyone else.

''What have you got now, Rosie.'' Christian said knowing him calling me Rosie was annoying. I gave him a light punch in the arm and he rubbed it and I handed him my timetable. He looked at it grinning.

''We have Animal Behavior and Slavic Art together.'' He said happily and handed it back to me. I smiled and grabbed hold of his hand hoping he'd lead the way. We got to class and sat in the back we had loads of people whispering and looking, but we didn't care. We zoned out for lessons we had together. Christian telling me about the people in the school who to avoid and things like that and having a laugh and joke. That's what I loved about Christian and I we were ourselves around each other and just had fun. When the bell went for the end of last class Christian and I went to look for Alberta to find out where my room was. Sure enough after a lot of searching she told me my room number and handed me a key. I had no clue where that was so Christian lead the way, we got there and all my stuff was there. Including my beloved guitar. I ran to it immediately finding a spot for it but all my songs fell out of the strings. I started picking them up with help of Christian, him looking through them on the way. He found one that obviously caught his eye and starting reading it with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

''Rose, can you play this for me?'' He asked hopeful. He handed it to me and I winced, I'd forgotten I wrote '_Wish you were here' _for Christian.

''I- I don't know Christian.'' I said not looking at him.

''Please Rose.'' He pleaded. I looked up at him and sighed.

''Fine.'' I said not bothering to argue. I got my guitar and sat cross legged on the floor, Christian opposite me.

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, It's not like that at all_

Theres a girl who gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it

And I remember all those crazy thing you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, Here, Here  
I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, Near, Near  
I wish you were here.  


I finished and realised I was crying, as was Christian. Christian loved my singing, he told me all the time. I looked back up at him stuck in my thoughts, he was smiling like a he just won the lottery with silent tears streaming down his face. He shuffled over to me and gave me an awkward hug as I still had my guitar on my lap. We both laughed and I put my guitar on the floor beside me. I shuffled closer to him putting my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His hands rest on my waist trying to pull me unbelievably closer.

''I love you, Rose.'' He whispered as he put our foreheads together.

''I love you more, Christian Ozera.'' I said as our lips crashed together. We stopped to catch breath and sat there for god knows how long just embracing each other taking the events of today in. I sighed and pulled away standing up.

''When's dinner?'' I asked, yawning. He laughed and looked at his phone.

''Right about now actually. We were laying there for an hour.'' He said standing up.

''Well let's go then!'' I exclaimed and grabbed his hand putting my key in my bag on the way. He laughed at me as we ran for the cafeteria. We got there and it wasn't busy at all just a few people.

''Are you sure dinner's now?'' I said confused. He laughed at me again.

''Yes Rose were 10 minutes early.''

We waited until were were allowed to get something to eat and I ran to the front of the line getting tuna salad pasta with cheese, a big bit of chocolate cake and coke. I sat at the table, which seemed to be their usual spot, on my own as no one had gotten theirs yet. I started to dig in to mine when slowly Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Dimitri and Mia joined. I didn't talk to anyone until I finished all my food. When I finished everyone else had just started, the Moroi didn't have a lot because they went to the feeders. Then it hit me and I gasped.

''You haven't been to the feeders.'' I said surprised because I hadn't realised sooner. He smiled at me and straightened my frown line. Feeders were humans who volunteered to give blood, the Moroi would bite into their neck and take enough so that they could get their strength up without taking so much that the human would pass out. Strigoi would just drain all your blood, which is how Strigoi are created.

''I went with Mia and Lissa while you were getting your food.'' He said taking my hand in his and rubbing it to calm me down because he could see how bad I felt. I smiled weakly feeling bad that I'd forgotten. I was distracted by Lissa tapping me on the shoulder. She smiled at me.

''Can you come over after dinner instead?'' She asked a little unsure of my reaction.

''Sure Liss, that's fine.'' I smiled at her and she seemed relieved. Once everyone had finished we all said goodbye me giving Christian a kiss promising I'd text him later. I walked off with Lissa towards her room. When we got there there was someone waiting at her door. He had the same blonde hair as Lissa and the Dragomir eyes, he was about 6'4 and gorgeous. He looked at us from staring at the wall opposite and heard us coming he grinned at me then hugged Lissa.

''So, your Rose.'' He said smugly.

''Yea, and you are?'' I said crossing my arms

''Andre Dragomir, pleasure to meet you Rose.'' He said with a slight bow.

''Wait, how do _you _know who I am?'' I asked, curious. Lissa and Andre laughed in sync.

''Everyone and I mean _everyone_ knows who you are Rose. Not because of your mother or Jose, but you. Your the most kickass fighter since Horatio. That's why your fighting him..'' Lissa stated matter-of-a-factly.  
''How do they know about my fighting abilities though? No one knew how I could fight until they saw me fight Mason and Dimitri.'' I said confused. They both sighed.  
''Rose, Jose and Janine basically teamed up and filmed you fighting. Your fighting video somehow got around quickly. Jose knew you were better than Horatio and wanted it to be proved. That's why your here, to be the best kickass Guardian to have ever lived.'' Andre finished. I was stunned.

''Why wasn't I told about this?'' I said a little angry.

''We're not sure, that's something you'll have to ask Jose and your mother.'' Lissa said a little worried.

''Anyway, Lissa we need to go to court in a about week to mum and dad said we need to talk to Tatiana.'' He said back to his confident less serious self.

''Why does Tatiana want to talk to us?'' She asked confused. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

''Something about us going to collage.'' He looked pissed off just by talking about it. Lissa shrugged not looking that bothered.

''Wanna come in with me and Rose or not?'' Lissa said opening the door. He grinned at me.

''Sure.'' He said letting me walk in first I nodded to him thanking him. Lissa's room was definitely bigger than mine she had no pictures on her wall, just a plain room. I sat on the floor cross legged leaning against her wall. They both looked at me confused.

''I like sitting in the floor.'' I said laughing. They sat on the floor with me in a kind of triangle shape.

''So, what'd you wanna talk about Liss?'' I said looking at her with a small smile.

''I just want to know about you really, like maybe swap information I'll tell you all about me aswell and Andre if he wants to.'' She said looking at Andre who was just looking at me.

''Yea, sure.'' He said with a grin and with that I began telling Lissa and Andre all about my life. To Zoe to Christian from my mum to Jose, and my Strigoi kills remembering it made me cry and Lissa hugged me, making me feel better. Andre stayed close to me which was nice of him. It was Lissa's turn and she told me all about her mother, Rhea, her father, Eric. She told me about her element, Spirit and how unknown it was to the Moroi world and she'd show me what she could do with it sometime. She told me that Adrian had it to. She told me about her boyfriends, how long she'd known all of the people I'd met today and a few things she'd tell me later that she didn't want to say infront of Andre. Then Andre begun telling us about his friends and why he was still here when he graduated last year. He was staying in guest housing so he could study his element, Earth more and teach it. It surprised me because I didn't put him as the type to want further education. When talking about the Moroi politics both Andre and Lissa didn't really like it. Andre had to do most of it because he was the oldest and has left school but Lissa didn't really have to get involved that much. By the time we had finished it was 10:30 and way past curfew Andre offered to walk me back so Lissa didn't get into trouble which was nice of him. I hugged Lissa and promised I'd text her when I got to my dorm she said the same to Andre aswell. I quickly noticed about her that she was very worrisome of others and not so much of herself. Andre and I were in comfortable silence until he broke it.

''You and Lissa seem really close.'' He said looking at me with a grin.

''I know. I feel like I've known her all my life when I've only just met her. I feel as though I could trust her with my life.'' I said smiling towards him. He just smiled and he stopped outside my door. I was just looking at me as if trying to read me. He hesitated for a moment before lifting his hand up and rubbing my cheek. He bent down and went to kiss me, I realised as our lips were about to touch and crouched down and moved off to the side of him.

''Rose, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.'' He said sounding apologetic and stepping back to I could get back to my door. I sighed wanting to scream.

''It's okay.'' I said smiling weakly at him. I pulled my key out of my bag to my hands shaking but Andre took it off me opening the door to bags and an unmade bed. I swore at myself and began rushing around my room grabbing my bag taking out my shorts and a tank top along with my Elmo teddy I've had since I was little. Andre did my bed for me while I was rushing around my room putting things away. I took my pyjamas with me in the bathroom because Andre was still here. I took my make up off knowing I looked rough anyway. I walked out and chucked my dress in the wash basket I just set up. I looked at Andre who had Elmo in his hands sitting on the now made bed. He looked at me.

''I love Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street.'' He said knowing I watch it. I sat down next to him and took Elmo.

''Are you joking? Elmo's the best!'' I said with pride. He laughed at me, his laugh was so sweet and rich, it was beautiful. I grinned at him. He sighed, getting up. I felt a pang of disappointment that he was leaving.

''I should go.'' He reluctantly said. I sighed and stood up.

''Thank you for doing my bed for me it really helped me out a lot, and I'm sorry for almost kissing you.'' I said frowning slightly, not looking at him in the eye. He cupped my chin making me look at him.

''You have nothing to be sorry about Rose.'' I smiled weakly.

''It's just, I just got Christian back the one I've been in love with for so long, I'm so confused.'' I almost shouted sitting back down, my head in my hands. Andre kneeled down beside me taking my hands away from my face I looked at him and he had concern in his eyes. He brushed a lock of my waist length hair from my face.

''Rose it's fine, really. I don't want you to choose between us I just want you to be happy, just have a think about it. It'll all work out.'' He said lovingly with a small smile. He took my bag from beside me and took my phone typing something in and gave it to me then typing something on his phone.

''My numbers in there if you ever want to talk if your upset or just need a friend give me a text or a call.'' He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. He looked back at me smiling and closed the door. I screamed into my pillow. Remembering that I had to text Lissa I quickly did and texted Christian aswell not really wanting to because I felt really bad from what I did. I checked the time 11:13. I slapped my head in frustration. I got a text from Lissa.

_Took ur time I was getin worried _x

_Sorry liss had a few things 2 sort out_. _Night _x x

_Night x_

I got another text from Christian.

_Glad ur ok_._ Talk tmorro luv ya _xx

_Luv u 2 _x x

I sighed and got _another_ text. This was annoying. Andre.

_Jus wanted 2 make sure ur ok? I was worried bout u _xxx

_I'm fine just got a lot 2 sort out. _x x

_Ur amazing Rose dnt forget that. I'll always be here. Try not to worry tho get some sleep. Night __dragă_ xxx 

_Night _x x

Today had been hectic and tiring, hopefully things can only get better. I sighed to myself got in to bed and wrapped myself in the duvet, sleep not coming easily.

**What do you think**?

**Andre. Hmmm. I already know the ending just not the parts in between**. **I'd love to hear your predictions of the ending who Rose ends up with**.** Christian**? **Andre**? **Dimitri**?** I wonder**..

**Review**!** :**D

**Dragă – Darling (Romanian)**

_-Chloe_ x


	4. Chapter 4

The week up to the fight was manic, some how the whole Academy found out I was sparring with Horatio and I had students coming up to me asking if it was true. I stuck my middle finger up at most of them and walked away, grinning. Alberta decided not to give me the extra training because of what I accomplished, which I was fine with. I still couldn't believe how surreal this felt, not only was I fighting the best Guardian to ever walk the earth but Alberta asked me to spar with some Guardians! At first I sparred Alberta, nothing like Jose or my mother but she was still really good. I pinned her within 10 minutes. Alberta being the smartass she is, skipped everyone else and went to the best Guardian in the school, Mikhail Tanner. I was fairly nervous but not as nervous as to when I first came here. He was a really nice guy I really liked to talk tactics and to just hang around with him, plus, he was _hot_. He was so laidback for a Guardian, and well _fun. _He took a little longer to pin, 15 minutes I got told it took me. He was a gracious looser and gave the whole well done speech. While this was going on my friends were cheering at the sidelines. Lissa, of course, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian and Andre were there to. I got told that on my first day Dimitri broke up with Tasha, apparently she was really hurt and angry by it so she went to join the Royals, never to been seen again. I found out that she was Christian's cousin which made me almost puke. I hadn't even had a conversation with the girl and I hated her, she seemed really snotty and uptight. Andre's kind of adopted in to our group instead. He obviously doesn't come to classes but he sits with us at lunch and we all hang after classes. Ever since mine and Andre's almost kiss you could feel the tension between us. Lissa noticed and talked to us both, we told her what happened and she was shocked but I could also feel excitement and happiness radiating off her. No one else seemed to notice though which I was relived for. So here I am sitting on the plane next Lissa listening to her waffle away about us going on some shopping trip at the mall in court, nodding every now and then so she'd know I was listening. Christian and Eddie seemed to have connected well so I let them argue about some Xbox game, I was trying to avoid him but with him being my boyfriend that's not really the easiest thing to do. I asked Andre to come along with all of us aswell, I asked him infront of everyone so it would be less awkward between us, he agreed really fast. Andre was sitting infront of us and looked at Lissa and I every now and then. That just so happened to be now.

''Rose!'' Lissa yelled at me. I turned from looking out the window to her.

''What?'' I asked still in a daze from going over the past weeks events. She shook her head smiling at me.

''I was trying to ask you if you had any ball gowns.'' She asked seriously. I looked at her confused. She sighed again.

''I was telling you about the Prince and Princess' ball?'' I vaguely remembered from my zoning out. I nodded at her.

''Well, you need a ball gown. Do you have one or not?'' She asked amused and slightly frustrated.

''Liss, I don't think I'm gonna go. It's a _gown _party not my sort of thing.'' I said looking at pale green eyes.

''_Please _Rose. I don't wanna be there without you!'' She asked pleading with me. I sighed at her this time.

''Come on Rose it's just a ball. You'll have fun.'' Andre said staring at me, smiling. I looked away from him and turned to Lissa. I smiled at her.

''When is it?'' I asked. She squealed and hugged me.

''In 2 days.'' She said quietly.

''A day after my fight with Horatio? Lissa are you freaking kidding me? I'm not going to want to go to some Royal ball _right _after I've had the biggest fight of my life!'' I said shouting at almost the whole plane.

''Rose calm down.'' Andre said reaching over and soothingly rubbing my arm. We were staring at one another until Lissa coughed beside me. He didn't move his arm, just looked over at Lissa. She smiled at me fangs an' all.

''Rose everything will be fine. Were going to go dress shopping later once you've unpacked and everything. So it'll be you, me Mia and my mum. Okay?'' She asked trying to reassure me. I smiled at her.

''Your mum?'' I asked.

''Of course she wouldn't miss out on a shopping trip.'' Both Lissa and Andre laughed. Lissa hugged me tightly making Andre's hand move away.

''I know this is hard on you with the guys and the spar, but everything will work out. You'll see.'' Lissa whispered to me. She pulled away and I grinned at her and pulled her back.

''Thank you, Liss. I don't know how I ever coped without you. Your the best friend I've ever had.'' I whispered back to her. I pulled away and she was tearing up.

''Your my best friend to, Rose.'' She said wiping her tears. Andre was grinning at us like a fool.

''Hey, stop spying on us and turn around.'' I said with a grin, nothing could spoil my mood now. He grinned even wider, if that's possible, and turned around. The seat belt sign came on to show us we were landing and my stomach turned. As if reading my mind Lissa grabbed my hand, squeezing it. Half an hour later we were being shown to our rooms, we were all on the 3rd floor. Adrian and Lissa were next to me, next to Lissa was Mia, next to Adrian was Eddie and Mason next to them was Dimitri and Christian then Andre was at the end. Adrian, Lissa and Andre all could of stayed with their families in the Royal wing but they wanted to stay with us. My room was a lot bigger than the one at the Academy. It had a kitchen, a fridge full of food, a double bed and a huge bath. There was a couch and a 32'' plasma screen and a huge balcony. This is the life. I done my hair into a fishtail side plait, a touch of mascara and lip gloss and I changed into a floral dress which concealed my stake nicely in my thigh holder, some blue peep toe heels, a red and black shoulder bag with my phone keys and my credit card in, my heart union jack ring on my middle finger and a heart necklace. My mum gave me the credit card on my 16th birthday, she said it had over 30 million dollars in and a further 5 million put in every year, she said it was from my father, I'd never met him before but was of course grateful for the money. I opened Lissa's door thinking she'd be ready before me and found her changing. She screamed and when she realised it was me a look of shock and anger crossed her face. I slammed the door shut, laughing at her. She quickly put the grey tulip dress on, a butterfly necklace, a ring with little pink rose's round it, a black clutch and put her feet delicately in her pink peep toe wedges. (**Outfits on profile**) The dress was plain but looked classy and sexy on her, she looked like a model with her hair naturally straight she looked almost like an angel. She walked over to me looking at me properly.

''Rose you look stunning!'' She shouted. She ran to her table and grabbed her camera. I grinned at her. I modelled myself for the camera laughing and joking and I made her do the same. We got some ones of us together to, which I told her I was printing and putting it on my bedroom wall, she said she is to. At least it'll brighten her plain bedroom walls. We were play fighting by now, I don't know what over but I straddled her, we started to claw one another laughing and joking when we heard the door open and everyone file in. They were all staring at us. I got up and helped Lissa straighten her dress, she did the same.

''That, was hot.'' Mason said staring at us. We both laughed and gave each other a look. We then kissed for about 10 seconds, no tongue. I heard gasps come all around. We held each other by the waist a stared at them, laughing.

''It was just a kiss, calm down guys. It wasn't a big deal.'' I said amused at their stares.

''Yea, we could do it to any of you and it wouldn't mean a thing.'' Lissa said trying to act calm but she was laughing like she was drunk. I was looking at Christian and he had a grin on his face, he walked up to me pulling me away from Lissa and rapping his hands around my waist to my stomach.

''That, was _very_ hot.'' His whispered. I smiled at him.

''Christian you lucky bastard, I would of asked her out by now if you weren't in the way.'' Eddie said jokingly. He kissed my hair.

''I'm extremely lucky to have a beautiful, amazing and sexy girlfriend.'' He said kissing my neck. I pulled away and went over to Lissa.

''Okay, enough of the sappy stuff, me, Lissa and Mia need to go dress shopping so if you don't mind.'' I said motioning for them to get out. Andre stayed though.

''Lissa, can I talk to Rose for a minute?'' He asked once everyone was gone. She looked hesitant before I nodded to her she walked out and told me not to be to long. Andre stared at me, checking me out as I did him. He looked at me in eyes and moved forward so we were only inches apart, he brushed his fingers lightly over my neck to my face. I closed my eyes loving his skin to mine. I opened my eyes to find him still staring at me with his jade green eyes.

''Rose, I need to know if you feel the same way about me as I do you.'' He said cupping my face.

''Of course I do. Did I not prove that the first night I met you? It's you or Christian and I don't know if I can make that kind of decision.'' I said panicking. Andre hadn't moved a muscle and rubbed his thumb against my cheek calming me. He sighed.

''Rose I don't want to do this to you I really don't, but with me feeling like this towards you, you feeling the same way and you having Christian. You need to choose one of us Rose.'' I looked deep into those eyes and I could tell he didn't want to do this. I put my hands on top of his, taking them off my face. I lifted my hand slid it along his cheek towards his hair, I ran my fingers threw it. I looked into those eyes to see they were closed his arm snaking around my waist bringing me closer towards him. He opened his eyes grinning at me.

''How long do I have, to choose?'' I asked staring at him. His grin fell and looked at me with a sad smile.

''The ball.'' He said quietly almost as if he didn't want to hear it. I couldn't complain really, I know I needed to choose. It wasn't fair on him to keep waiting.

''Okay.'' I said with a sad smile of my own. I was about to pull away when he held me tighter.

''I don't want to do this Rose, I really don't. Please forgive me?'' He asked pleading me to believe him. I smiling at him.

''There's nothing to forgive.'' I said kissing his forehead and breaking out of the embrace. I walked out the door. I closed it making sure he didn't hear. Lissa was waiting by the door staring at the screen of her phone. I smiled but she saw it falter, she chucked her phone in her clutch and turned to me properly.

''What's wrong Rose?'' She said concern lacing her every word.

''I need to choose.'' I said looking straight at her. Sadness and concern took over her eyes.

''Oh, Rose I'm sorry.'' She said hugging me. I hugged her back just as tightly.

''Really it's fine it needs to be done.'' I said pulling away.

''How long do you have?'' Lissa asked.

''The ball.'' I said flatly. She looked at me unsure of what to say.

''Can you come over tonight to talk about this?'' I asked almost pleadingly. To be honest, my feelings were confusing me, having Lissa to talk to makes me feel better. Lissa grinned at me.

''Of course! What are best friends for? We need to go and meet my mum and Mia's not coming she wanted to go a see her dad. Oh, and you have a meeting with the Queen later.'' She reminded me for the 100th time today. I sighed and laughed at her. We ran arm in arm down some stairs until we came face to face with a woman about my height maybe a little taller. She had warm grey eyes and Lissa and Andre's blonde hair. Lissa broke away from me smiling, showing her fangs.

''Rose, this is my mum Rhea Dragomir.'' Lissa said happily hugging her mother. Rhea laughed and embraced her daughter. Lissa pulled away and came back next to me. Rhea hugged me.

''Call me Rhea, Rosemarie.'' She said holding me by the shoulders and smiling. I laughed.

''Only if you call me Rose.'' She smiled wider and nodded.

''So where are we going to get the dresses?'' I asked looking at them both.

''Well, there are a few stores in court so I thought we'd just have a look. If we can't find any we'll go out of court to find some.'' Lissa's mum told us we nodded.

''Well come on then!'' Lissa said excitedly pulling me along with her. Surely enough 5 minutes later I was surrounded by beautiful dresses. Lissa pushed both me and Rhea in the dressing rooms and told us to wait there.

''Is she always like this?'' I asked amused. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

''Afraid so, dear.'' She said patting my shoulder. I was about to reply when Lissa came out with a handful of dresses shoved them at her mother and told her to get changed. Rhea rolled her eyes but went into the dressing room. I was going to give my opinion on the dresses but Lissa kept saying no and shoving her mother back to go and change. This time when Rhea came out Lissa was silent, so was I. She looked beautiful. It was a goldish yellow gown which brought out her eyes.

''You look stunning.'' I said grinning at her. Lissa grinned at me and then her mother.

''That's the one!'' Lissa shouted an shoved her mother in to change. Lissa said she was paying for my dress and as much as I tried to disagree she was having none of it. Then Rhea came up and agreed.

''Fine, but I pay for all the accessories.'' They tried to argue this time and I said I pay for the dresses or the accessories and they reluctantly agreed. Lissa and I picked out the accessories while she was waiting outside. We picked a beautiful silver tiara with a pearl in the middle, Deco Pearl Drop Earrings to match and some gold peep toe shoes. (**Outfit on profile**) Lissa said that her mother didn't like that many accessories, so we didn't get that much for her. I paid, much to Lissa's dismay, and we walked on to the next shop. Originally Lissa wanted to look for my dress next but when we walked into the shop I saw a dress I _had _to look at for Lissa. I told Rhea to take her to the changing rooms and to come over to me when she was done. I got out the dress and it was hot pink with glitter dotted all around it. Rhea came back and gasped.

''That's perfect for Lissa.'' She whispered clutching the fabric, she dragged me with the dress still in my arms over to the changing rooms. We almost threw the dress at Lissa and pushed her in the little room without her being able to say a word. A few minutes later she came out with a huge grin plastered on her face. We gasped at her and Rhea shed a few tears, as did I.

''You look beautiful Lissa!'' I shouted gazing at her dress. She squealed and ran up to me almost knocking me over.

''It's perfect, Rose. Thank you.'' I smiled at her and she hugged her mum aswell thanking her.

''So, it's a yes to the dress.'' I said sarcastically. Lissa grinned and nodded her head vigorously. Rhea and I laughed and shoved her back into the dressing room. She walked out of the shop leaving her dress behind the counter telling them which room to send it to. Rhea and I picked out a flowery tiara, similar to Rheas but more Lissa, Crystal studded pep toe Christian Loubotin heels, diamond drop down earrings and a pink diamond ring with diamonds swirling around it. (**Outfit on profile**) I'd spent a lot on Lissa's but I knew she'd love it. We then walked to the next shop. Both Lissa and Rhea had a thing about buying each dress from a different shop, saying that it would expand choices or something. We got there and I got rushed in the changing rooms, like they did. Lissa came back with only one dress in her hands and they were almost smiling evilly at each other. They pushed me in the little room, I undressed and slid the dress on easily. It was white, had one sleeveless shoulder with a bit of glitter and had and glittery bit sewed on to look like a belt which highlighted my breasts nicely. It reached the floor and had a small train. It was beautiful. I walked out and Lissa and Rhea were staring at me. Lissa started tearing and Rhea did to.

''You look beautiful.'' Lissa said hugging me, Rhea came up and hugged me to. I looked down at it and had the biggest grin on my face.

''I love it. Thank you!'' I said hugging them both again and tearing up myself. I went in a changed and came out with the dress in my arms and told the receptionist what room to send it to.

''Aren't the dresses supposed to be puffy?'' I asked Lissa. She smiled at me.

''Most are but there no dress code.'' She explained. I walked over to the accessories part of the store, browsing when Lissa pulled my arm. I looked at her confused.

''Your not choosing your own accessories.'' She almost demanded.

''Yes, I am Lissa.'' I said seriously looking back to the crystallised tiara that caught my eye. She sighed got a basket and looked with me not bothering to argue.

''Hey, what do you think of this?'' I asked Lissa, picking it up. She smiled.

''It's beautiful, Rose. You should get that one.'' She said, I handed it t her and she placed it in the small basket.

''What do you think of these?'' Lissa asked me, giving me some gold angel wing earrings.

''Their really pretty.'' I said still looking at them. She took them off me and put them in the basket, already knowing my answer.

''Rose, were going with gold jewellery okay?'' She said scanning the shelves. It wasn't a matter of saying yes or no, it was an order. I made a face at her.

''I saw that.'' She said still looking at the shelves, looking amused. I walked away looking at the bracelets while she was looking at rings. I gave up on trying to find one. Lissa came running, a ring in her hand.

''I have something.'' She said handing it to me. She gave me a what looked like fingerprints design on the gold ring. I grinned at her and quickly tried it on. It fit perfectly. I took it off and handed it to her.

''It's perfect thank you.'' Lissa's mum came running up to us.

''I found the perfect shoes for you Rose.'' She said grabbing my hand and pulling Lissa with me. Once we got right to the other end of the store she showed me a pair of white silk peep toe heels with scallop like sequins.

''Their beautiful.'' I said looking at them. Lissa took them and put them both in the small basket. I took the basket off Lissa and paid for it. (**Outfit on profile**) I was holding everyone's accessory bags now, not that I minded they were really light.

''When can we eat, I'm starved!'' I moaned walking out the shop. As if on cue my stomach rumbled. We all burst out laughing.

''There's a McDonald's up here.'' Rhea said pointing infront of us. Once we got there I joined the small McDonald's line Lissa and Rhea behind me. I got a big mac two large fries and large coke. I went to sit down knowing they wouldn't be far behind, when a couple of Moroi decided to sit with me.

''Your Rose Hathaway, right?'' The Moroi with black hair and green eyes asked cockily.

''Depends who's asking.'' I said flatly. He smiled at this blonde haired friend.

''Sorry, I'm Jamie Zeklos.'' He said holding out his hand. I ignored it. Looking embarrassed he turned to his friend.

''Alexander Badica.'' He said staring at my breasts. He had dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

''So, what does a couple of Royals want with me?'' I said with a flirty tone. Jamie smiled blushing slightly

''We heard of your reputation and wanted to see if the rumours of you being hot were true, and they were.'' He said scanning my body, I felt sick. Then he ate one of _my _fries. I glared at him and jumped him, straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. He had no chance against me.

''Come near me, my friends or my food again and you will have me to answer to. Do you understand?'' He started crying, what a baby. He nodded.

''_Do you understand me_?'' I shouted with venom. I tightened my grip on his wrists and he whimpered.

'Y- yes.'' He said and I got off him happily, he repulsed me. He ran away from me with his friend. I hadn't realised we had drawn a crowd, they were all staring at me.

''You can all go now, shows over.'' I said waving my hands, sitting down. Lissa and Rhea came up to me, shocked. They sat down looking at me.

''Rose, what did you do?'' Lissa asked.

''He tried hitting on me, his little friend was gawping at my breasts and the bastard stole one of_ my _fries!'' I said the last part a little to hysterical, I was very serious about my food.

''So you attacked him?'' Lissa asked, amused.

''Yup.'' I said digging in to my food. They both laughed. I finished all my food in 5 minutes, while they were halfway through theirs. Once they were done I asked if they wanted to see their accessories now or nearer the ball and they both wanted to see them now. I laughed at them and gave them the bags, gazing at my own. They both gasped at the same time, I looked at them both to find them looking at their shoes, I quickly figured out that they both had an obsession with them. They went threw their bags like that and thanking me for paying.

We got back to our rooms and I told Lissa to wake me up when the meeting with the Queen was and she nodded thanking me endlessly saying how much she loved everything we picked out for her. Her mother went with her apparently they needed to catch up and Lissa asked me if I could tell her the whole situation with Andre and I agreed. I took my shoes off, put everything near my bed and took my stake holder off and put it on to the table beside of me. I fell into total darkness until I was pulled onto Paradise Cove in LA. I used to come here all the time with Zoe, it's my favourite beach. I was enjoying tanning when someone came up to me and blocked the sun. I took off my sunnies and looked at the hot guy infront of me. He was shirtless and had shorts on, he was Moroi but had an _amazing_ body. I looked at his face and it was Adrian. I put my sunnies on my head and turned on my stomach laying on my arms.

''Hey.'' I said simply. I felt him lay next to me and stare at me.

''I should let you choose the place more often, it's beautiful. Where are we?'' He asked. I could feel his eyes burning all over my body and then reaching my closed eyes. I opened my eyes and smiled.

''Paradise Cove in LA. I used to come here all the time, I love it here.''

''You live in LA?'' He asked curiously. I got up and sat towards his direction, crossing my legs and laughed at him lightly.

''No, I live in Springfield. We used to go for the weekend sometimes, I'd even go on my own I loved it that much.'' He looked at me and grinned, getting up and following my actions.

''The beaches in Illinois aren't good enough for you?'' He said laughing, me quickly joining him.

''I just prefer LA.''

''Where do you live in Springfield?''

''In the country about 10 miles from _any_ civilisation.'' I said laughing a little. He thought for a moment before his eyes shined.

''Off interstate 55, turn left then drive about 8 miles?'' I looked at him confused.

''Yea, how did you know that?''

''_That_'_s_ where you live? If I'd known that I would of said come and said hi, I used to stay in the house about half a mile from there. Your house or should I say _mansion_ is honestly stunning.'' He said truthfully. I smiled.

''I always thought that was abandoned, I never saw anyone go in or out but I suppose because I was on human schedule. I ran past it everyday and never saw anyone.''

''That was you? Wow, you used to run at 6am and 6pm and I wouldn't see you for hours. I used to watch you run and wait for you to come back. I almost plucked up the courage one time, I got right to the gates but then I heard loads of crashing of glass and stuff and shouting, I nearly climbed over to see what was going on but I chickened out.'' He said laughing to himself. I laughed.

''I have a sort of 'let off steam' room, plates, any type of glass, things I can brake get put in there so I can smash it. It really helps, if I remember rightly that was one of the times where I smashed everything up then went running again, I saw someone running toward your house.''

''You really like to run don't you?'' He said jokingly.

''It clears my head, I don't have to worry about anything.'' I said smiling.

''Worry about what?'' He asked concerned.

''Just stuff.'' I said smiling. He didn't have time to question me because the dream had started to fade.

''Rose you have your meeting in 15 minutes. It's in the grand hall.'' I opened my eyes to a smiling Lissa.

''Thanks Liss.'' I said as she walked out. I put my stake holder on my thigh again and couldn't be bothered to change so I slipped my shoes from earlier on and made my way to the grand hall. It was basicly a really fancy room with the Queens throne on a stage type thing and loads of seats at the bottom of the stairs and seats above in an arena type setting. I walked up to the Guardians who were guarding the door, after asking directions, they looked at me bored then both did a double take. They looked stunned eyes travelling across my whole body.

''Rose Hathaway?'' The one on the right said a little unsure. I grinned.

''The one and only.'' They stepped asside and opened the doors for me I thanked them and walked inside to see the Queen, Adrian and about 6 Guardians in the room. Once the doors slammed shut I caught their attention. Adrian smiled and the 6 Guardians and the Queen looked shocked. I walked up to the stairs and stopped.

''You wanted to see me, your Majesty?'' I said in an innocent voice.

''Yes, I would like you to meet Horatio Novokov.'' She said motioning to the door on the left, getting straight to the point. I looked and there he was, he had blonde hair, about 6'2, very mucled and blue eyes. He smiled at me and checked me out. He was only wearing plain blue t-shirt and black jeans, he looked nothing like a Guardian. He walked towards me with his hand out and I took it.

''Nice to meet you, Rose. I've heard a lot about you.'' He smiled down at me.

''I used to follow you all the time you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you.'' I said smiling. He blushed, you don't see that everyday from the best Guardian in history.

''Thank you.'' He said with a smile.

''If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?'' I asked. He laughed.

''I'm 23.'' He said amused.

''Don't take this the wrong way but I thought you'd be older.'' I said shyly.

''I thought you'd be older, your 17 and have three Molnija marks! I killed my first ones when I was 19. When I heard your age I couldn't believe it.'' He exclaimed. I laughed.

''Okay, that's enough you can talk more tomorrow after the spar. Horatio, if you may I would like to talk with Rose.'' The Queen politly.

''Of course your highness.'' He turned to me, still looking as though he wanted ot talk to me some more and smiled before walking out. I was about to ask her what she wanted to talk about when I felt someone behind me. Without thinking I punched whoever it was and they fell to the floor. I was quickly surrouded by 5 Guardians the 6th still on the floor, I think I broke his nose but never the less he got up with blood running down his face. I looked at the corner of my eye at the Queen and she gave a sharp nod before they could react, I reached in my stake holder and got my stake out. She was testing me, I realised. Feeling two come up behind me, I relaxed got my hands into a praying pose my stake inbetween my hands stuck both my elbows out and elbowed them both directly in the temple knocking them both out instantly, I didn't realise how much force I had put in but they looked dead, I put my stake to their heart claiming they were dead anyway. I turned to the other four watching me skepicly. Not waiting for an attack I roundhouse kicked one in the chin with my heels on not caring that my underwear were on show, while he was on the floor I quickly put my stake to his heart and saw a little bit of blood where my heel was, oh well. Before they could react I punched one cracking his nose and taking his feet out from under him staking him. I then side kicked another grabbed his neck and forced him to the floor, without further delay I staked him with only one to go. I used my flying side kick for him which he wasn't expecting, he fell to the floor easily, I staked him. I stayed in my stance on the floor making sure there were no more, there wasn't so I got up and brushed off my dress, stake still in hand. I heard an abrupt round of applause and I realised I had an audience, it must of been the entire court. I found all my friends in the stands cheering me on and just about everyone else you could name. I looked over to were the Queen was and she had a smile on her face nodding her head at me. I walked over to where I was before.

''Rosemarie, that was amazing and I'm sure everyone here would agree.'' I heard the applause once again and Lissa scream something like 'We love you Rose!' and the Queen put her hand up signalling them to stop.

''I wanted to see with my own eyes what a surprise attack would be like and I must say I'm impressed. Taking on 6 fully trained Guardians alone is _not _an easy thing to accomplish, especially for a 17 year old girl. I'm sure we will all be looking forward to the spar with Horatio, it's going to be tuff, but we all know your ready.'' She finished and there were loads of cheering again. She excused me and I saw Lissa pushing past everyone in the front row of the stands then less than a 30 seconds later she squashed me into a hug.

''Oh my god Rose! You were amazing!'' She shouted hugging me tightly. All the rest came up to Lissa and I to about 2 minutes later.

''I didn't know you had that kind of speed, Liss.'' Mason said out of breath. Lissa didn't even look out of breath let alone sound it.

''Did you lot know this was going to happen?'' I asked my eyebrows raised and looking at their guilty faces.

''We wern't allowed to tell you but yes the whole court knew except you. We thought Lissa might have let it out on your little trip.'' Eddie said nudgeing Lissa.

''Where did you learn those moves?'' Dimitri asked me. I smiled.

''Before I came here I'd been doing Taekwondo since I was 3, I'd always loved fighting. I done it right up until I came here.'' I said shrugging.

''What belt were you?'' Mason asked.

''When I left I was a Grand Master 9th degree black belt, I'm currently the youngest and the only woman to hold the belt in the world, I still have every belt I was ever awarded.'' I said smiling to myself. They gasped.

''You all wanna do something?'' I asked changing the subject. They all agreed and everyone ended up coming to my room to play Truth or Dare and I Never. We all sat in a circle and Lissa and Eddie sat next to me. All the Guardians were off duty except Alberta she came in and sat in the corner reading a book, keeping an eye on us. We were starting with I Never and each got 15 M&M's. Mia was to start because she was the youngest.

''I Never kissed the same sex.'' Mia said proudly. Everyone except Christian put one in their mouth's, we all looked at him.

''What? I never saw the point in it.'' Christian said bored. Next it was Mason.

''I Never gave anyone a blow job.'' Mason said looking at Lissa and I expectedly. Mia tried to slide one in her mouth but they all looked shocked that Lissa and I hadn't.

''Why are you all looking at us like that?'' I said irritated.

''You never gave anyone a blow job?'' Mason asked us both, shocked.

''No, we're not that slutty you know.'' I said slightly angry.

''I thought you had.'' Christian said shrugging.

''Thanks Chris.'' I said with sarcasm.

''No it's just that your beautiful, sexy. We just thought you would have, were not calling you a slut Rose.'' Eddie gently said next to me. I waved it off and told them to get on with the next question.

''I never had a crush on a teacher.'' Lissa said grinning. I tried to slide on in my mouth but failed.

''Hey! At least he's a Dhampir and not human.'' I said trying to back myself up.

''Who is it?'' Lissa asked curiously. I sighed.

''Mikhail Tanner.'' I said dreamily.

''Hey, we're dating remember!'' Christian said jokingly. I laughed.

''_You_ have compitition, my friend. _Wow_ is he gorgous.''

''Someone's having an orgasm over here!'' Eddie said laughing and pointing at me, they all began to laugh at me. I hit him on the back of the head and I continued the game.

''I Never had sex.'' I said with a grin. Everyone except Mason and Dimtri ate one. We all looked at Dimitri shocked.

''What?'' He asked amusement in his voice.

''Never had sex? How far have you gotten with a girl?'' Eddie asked shocked.

''BJ.'' He said simply. They all _hmmed_ shocked that he hadn't had sex but accepted that he'd atleast done something with a girl. Everyone let it go and we moved on.

''I Never had a period.'' Eddie smiled evily at us girls. We all ate one giving him a dirty look, I stuck my middle finger up at him. Next it was Christian.

''I Never been hit on by more than 5 people.'' Christian said looking at me with a ghost of a smile. I sighed and popped one in my mouth. They all looked at me not so much surprised but wanted details. I looked over and Christian.

''Everytime we went _anywere_ the mall, the park, the movies, we would get a group of at least 6 guys trailing behind us asking her if she was single. I remember once we went to a Linkin Park concert with like 8,000 people I swear none of the guys were watching or listening to them they were just looking at her. They got so fed up of hardly anyone listening to them they asked Rose to come up on stage and sing, she sung Valentines Day. She sung it better than they did. After she got asked to go on tour with them but she turned them down.'' Christian said a matter of factly.

''Okay guys, can we move on now.'' I said getting embarrassed while the others were just looking at me.

''I didn't know you could sing Rose.'' Andre said.

''She can play the guitar, piano, drums, violin and harp to.'' Christian added. Asshole.

''It's not that bigger deal. Can we move on from this now?'' I asked.

''You got asked to tour with Linkin Park and your saying it's not a big deal?'' Dimitri said like I was stupid. I gave him a death glare and he looked away.

''I found it!'' Adrian said bounding up to me with his laptop. I hadn't even realised he was gone. Everyone gathered around the screen watching me perform. Watching my self perform was werid, I'd never seen the video before. It ended and they all looked at the top comments;

_''Who is this girl? She's AMAZING!''_

_''If anyone can find this girl email me with her singing. I NEED this girl! -Snoop Dogg.''_

''So you think that's actually Snoop Dogg?'' Andre asked and Adrian clicked on the dudes page, sure enough it was the official account of the one and only Snoop Dogg. They gasped.

''You've got Snoop Dogg looking for you and your not going to do anything about it?'' I shrugged at Eddie's comment. No one said nothing for a moment before Lissa broke the silence that hung in the air.

''Will you play us a song?'' Lissa asked pleadingly.

''No not unless you've got a piano spare.'' I said laughing at my own joke. They all looked at me with even bigger grins. Lissa ran over to Alberta who nodded and smiled at me. She made me put my shoes on and everyone had to drag me out of my room. We then got to a room with huge windows and just a piano in the middle of the room. I sighed walking over to sit on the seat. I felt the soft keys beneth my fingers as I closed my eyes and began to sing, in a world of my own.

_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor,  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
__All that I say, you always say more,_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,_  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe,_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_  
_No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me,_  
_I cant give you the heart you think you gave me,_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,_  
_To turning tables,_

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh,_  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found,_  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you,_  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,_  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe,_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me,_  
_I cant give you the heart you think you gave me,_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,_  
_Turning tables._

I heard a huge round of applause which wouldn't of come from 7 people. I looked around and saw almost the whole court again. I felt like I'd been set up, _again_. The Queen herself was cheering me on which I thought was hilarious. Lissa came up and squashed me in to a hug. She had tear streaks down her face

''I didn't think I was that bad, Liss.'' I joked. She slapped my arm.

''You were amazing Rose! Was that an original?'' She asked.

''Yup.'' I said popping the 'p'. I hugged and kissed Christian after he told me he thought I was amazing as Lissa did. After I got well dones from loads of people we went back to my room it was Dimitri's turn.

''I've never been in a fight not Guardian related.'' I easily put one in my mouth. They all looked at me.

''I always get into fights. If a boy constantly hits on me, let's just say I won't stand for it, a few have even tried to hit me back but it didn't get them anywhere. Fights with girls are boring though, I broke a girls arm once.'' They all looked at me.

''She was all mouth and no action. She thought she was special and you hated that, when she tried to have ago at you, you punched her braking her nose then you elbowed her in the face before throwing her at a wall. She wouldn't of been able to hit you if she tried.'' Christian said half shouting but looked like he wanted to laugh.

''She shouldn't have been all up in my face then I wouldn't of hit her in her oh so perfect face.''

''She didn't come back to school because she was scared of you.'' I shrugged.

''Like I said, if she hadn't of been all up in my face I wouldn't of hurt her.'' He sighed at me with a small smile on his face.

''8 teachers had to pull you away from her. She was already nocked out and you couldn't leave it.'' I shrugged again.

''She was a bitch.'' They looked at me shocked, though they all had smiles on their faces looking like they wanted to laugh. We moved on and it got back to me and I had 3 left.

''I Never fingered myself or touched myself in any sexual way.'' I said proudly. Everyone put one in their mouths apart from Lissa. I put my arm around her shoulders.

''Pure.'' I said darting my index finger between us both.

''I didn't say it'd never been _done_ to me.'' She said laughing a little. I took my arm off her and fake tutted at her.

''Never been fingered Rose? Want some help?'' Mason said cheekily. We all laughed.

''Never had an orgasm in anyway.'' I said correcting them and they all just stared at me. All of them had their mouths open and looked at me pure shock on their faces. Some of the boys shitfted uncomfortabily.

''Never?'' Adrian asked his voice unusually high.

''Never.'' I repeated.

''Wow. That is _so_ hot.'' Andre piped in. They were all quiet for a minute just looking at me.

''I need to use the toilet.'' Mason said breaking the silence and quickly getting up and walking out of the door. Adrian, Andre and Dimitri followed.

''You three don't 'need the toilet' aswell do you?'' I asked. They laughed.

''Have you had any sexual pleasure?'' Lissa asked curiously though she was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

''Nope.'' I said simply.

''That did it.'' I heard Eddie say before following the others and walking out the door.

''Seriously, is it that bad?'' I asked them both.

''Not bad but _very_ sexy it would seem.'' Mia said wanting to laugh. I fake laughed and stuck my middle finger up at her. A few minutes later they all filed back into the room and avoided sitting next to me, not looking at me.

''Wow, what is wrong with you lot? None of you want to sit next to me?'' I asked.

''Don't want to risk it, I just got myself under control.'' Andre half joked. I sighed.

''Shall we move on?'' Some of them mumbled things I didn't hear.

''I Never expected Rose to say she never had an orgasm, or _any_ kind of sexual pleasure.'' Eddie said still in shock. No one put one in their mouths. I rolled my eyes and put one in my mouth only leaving me with 2 left.

''I Never cut my own hair.'' Christian said lamely. Lissa, Mia and I all put one in our mouths and Eddie did to.

''It was a dare!'' He said trying to defend himself.

''I Never kissed a human.'' Dimitri said. I put my last one in my mouth and Andre put one in his mouth to. They just looked at us.

''In my defence I didn't know she was human, I was drunk.''

''Who do you think I kissed when Christian and I weren't together, a brick wall? I'm not known as the best kisser in the world for nothing you know.'' I said laughing and winking.

''Is she the best kisser in the world?'' Mia asked Christian like a judge would. They all turned to Christian.

''I've got no one really to compare her to but she is an _amazing_ kisser.''

''I kinda wanna test that.'' Dimitri asked cheekily.

''Go ahead.'' Christian said laughing.

''Really? Your going to offer me to every guy in the room?'' I asked. He shrugged and nodded his head.

''Can I?'' Dimitri asked. I sighed and looked over to Christian. He nodded. Dimitri came over and kissed me, I lightly slipped my tongue in his mouth and teased him with it for a few seconds before I pulled away. He knelt there with a shocked look on is face.

''Well?'' Mason asked. Dimitri opened his mouth, not able to speak, before looking at me with his mouth open and moving back to his place in the circle.

''That, was the best kiss I've ever had.'' He said looking at me. I grinned and they looked at me. I pointed to myself.

''Awesome.''

''Who did you kiss when Christian left?'' Andre asked.

''Jose.'' I said simply. They all looked at me, shocked. I was getting annoyed at their shocked faces.

''Jose Vanderbelt? You know he's like 7 years older than you right?'' Mia almost shouted.

''9 years older actually.'' I said amused, loving the look on their faces.

''9 years older?'' Mia asked shocked. I nodded.

''Damn you all.'' I said jokingly, getting up and sitting on the couch while they finished their game. They finished the game and Mason won with 2 left. Now it was Truth or Dare. I already had loads of dares in mind for all of them. This was going to be fun. I got a dare from Mia telling me to take my dress off, but I was aloud shorts on, for the whole game which I didn't think was to bad, atleast I was wearing a bra. They all stared at me afraid I wasn't going to do it except Lissa and Christian, they knew I'd do anything. It didn't stop everyone from staring at my breasts though. It got round to me.

''Truth or Dare?'' I asked Adrian, grinning. He grinned back at me.

''Dare.'' I thought for a moment.

''I dare you to give a lap dance to Alberta.'' I said smiling evily. He looked over at Alberta who had fallen asleep, the book she was reading on the floor. He shrugged and smiled at me. He started to grind his ass against her body then all of a sudden I heard an 'ouch'. She had pushed him and he fell flat on his face. I burst out laughing along with everyone else. She shouted a string of swear words at him before walking out of the room. He came back to the circle sitting next to me.

''Happy?'' He said faking anger. I grinned innocently at him and he dared Christian to kiss Mason on the lips for 10 seconds. They both didn't look happy but neither one would back out of a dare. Then Christian dared Eddie to snog Mia which they both enjoyed way to much.

''Adrian, truth or dare?'' Eddie asked.

''Dare.'' Adrian said confidently. Eddie thought for a moment befoe looking at the both of us evily.

''I dare you to give Rose a hikey on her pelvic bone.'' I felt Adrian stiffen beside me and I looked over at Christian who didn't really seem to care. He smiled at me.

''Go on Rose, it's fine.'' Christian said reasuringly. Adrian and I looked at eachother. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He smiled back at me.

''Can we go somewhere private?'' I asked awkwardly. Eddie groaned.

''Fine, but Lissa has to be in the room.'' Having Lissa there was less embarrassing than all of them watching. I stood up following Adrian to his room, Lissa was following close behind us. Adrian looked at me with what I thought was lust in his eyes along with an overwhelming amount of love. I shook it off.

''How do you want to do this?'' Adrian asked awkwardly.

''I just lay down on the bed I suppose.'' I said laughing slightly to lighen the mood a little, it didn't work. I walked over to the bed and sat there. He looked at me for moment and must of found what he was looking for because he knelt infront of me and pushed me down gently. I held myself up on my elbows and felt my heart beat fast against my chest and lump appear in my throat. He pulled my shorts down slightly so the top of my underwear was on show and I heard his gulp as he looked back up at me. I gave him a smile, which I hoped was reassuring. His right hand was lightly on the curve of my waist his left hand holding my thigh. He lent in a lightly pressed a soft kiss on the right of my pelvic bone, I gave a quiet gasp and he looked up at me and grinned. The kiss became harder and I felt him open his mouth and run his tounge in slow circular motion. I gasped louder and I felt him smile against my skin. He began to suck on my skin, he repeated this until he started to suck the skin a little harder, in return I gasped louder. He gave it one last gentle kiss before looking up at me. I got a glimpse of the small purplish hicky before he pulled my shorts back up and lightly ran his fingers across the start of my shorts, his right hand was still on my waist and he rubbed it making me shiver. He looked up at me as I looked down at him. He got up and knelt inbetween my legs and his left leg was over my right. Our faces a few inches apart, I closed my eyes as he lovingly ran his hand over my face and tucked some hair behind my ear, I felt my body go tingily. He stopped rubbing my cheek after few moments and I opened my eyes. His eyes stared into mine before I felt his warm hands hold my waist and lightly kissing my lips, waiting for me to pull away. I responded immediately and deepened the kiss, my left hand on his neck bringing him closer while my other hand held his cheek. Our bodies were pressed tightly together before we broke apart, panting. I looked at him for a moment before realising what I had done. I pulled myself away from him and stood up, I looked at Lissa who I'd forgotten was even here, she looked exited and bursting with happiness, I also saw a little sadness. I walked past her and out of the door before walking back in to my room where my friends were talking about random things. They saw me come in and I put on a smile.

''You took your time, let us see it.'' Eddie said exitiedly. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shorts down slightly. They all looked at it before cheering. I felt someone behind me and I saw Adrian and Lissa. I pulled my shorts up before sitting in my spot, Adrian sitting on my left Lissa on my right, like before. This wasn't akward at all. I was still dating Christian and I kissed someone else, I _cheated_ on him. Christian my have said he could give me a hickey but he didn't say I cold passionately kiss him. With Dimitri it was just a kiss with Adrian it was passion. I promised myself I'd never do that to anyone. I can't believe I'd betrayed him like that but don't they say if you cheat on someone you no longer love them? I still loved Christian, right? Adrian. Adrian what am I going to do about Adrian, I mean that was the best kiss I had ever had. Do I.. have feelings for Adrian? No. No, of course not because I love Christian. Damn it. I realised I was _telling_ myself that I loved him instead of actually feeling it, the truth was I no longer loved him, I loved him like a brother but that was the extent of what I felt for him now. I had feelings for Adrian. Adrian of all people, though he seemed to have feelings for me to-

''Rose!'' I was knocked out of my thoughts by a load of people shouting my name.

''What?'' I said irritated.

''We were calling you for ages, you were completely out of it.'' Lissa said next to me. I looked at her and she knew what I was thinking about. She gave me a small smile.

''Sorry. Shall we carry on with the game?'' I asked. They agreed to only play a couple more rounds.

''Truth or Dare Lissa?'' Adrian asked. Lissa thought for a moment.

''Truth.''

''Who do you like?'' He asked simply. Her eyes widened before composing herself.

''No one.'' She lied. I'm sure I was the only that could tell she was lying. I looked at her and she shook her head a little. I mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded hesitantly.

''Rose, Truth or Dare.'' Lissa asked changing the subject.

''Dare.'' I said sighing. She thought for a moment before grinning evily at me.

''I dare you to snog Adrian, with tounge and you both have to look like you love it.'' I groaned.

''Why do you guys pick on us?'' I asked my head falling back.

''Because we know both of you won't back out of a dare. Come on!'' Mia said impatiently. I sent daggers to Lissa.

''I hate you.''

''No you don't.'' She said in a sing song voice and winking at me. I turned to Adrian and he looked as uncomfortable as I did, considering we had just made out in the next room _and_ he gave me a hickey. This was _very_ uncomfortable. His long gracous legs were crossed so I knelt infront of him sitting on my feet and lent in. His lips brushed mine before he closed the space between us and I put my arms around his neck, his hands held my waist and pulled me to him I got up from sitting on my feet and brought myself as close to him as I could. He licked my bottom lip and I smiled letting him explore every inch of my mouth before I did the same to him. We finally broke apart and there were some gasps. We looked at each other for a little longer before I pulled away and crossed my legs sitting back next to Lissa. They looked at us.

''What?'' I asked innocently liked I hadn't just had the best kiss _ever_. Best kiss ever, again? Yes, I could tell every kiss I had with Adrian would be my new best kiss ever. Though I don't think we'll be doing that again. I frowned at the thought.

''That was ridiculously hot. Rose seriously, what about you makes everything so hot?'' Mason asked seriously. I laughed.

''If you two did a porno, even _I_ would watch it.'' Mia said looking at us. They all did some kind of mumbling as if to agree with her.

''Best kiss ever, Adrian?'' Dimitri asked. Adrian looked at me with the same emotions; lust and love.

''_Definitely_.'' He whispered truthfully, still looking at me.

''We're all going to watch a movie, we'll meet back here in about 10 minutes. Mason and I need to go and hunt down some DVDs.'' Eddie said suspiciously, Mason mirroring his look before they walked out.

''Everyone get in your pyjamas!'' Mia demanded in that sweet voice of hers. The guys groaned and walked out if the door. Adrian stayed sitting next to me. Just us. Thanks Lissa. I got up not wanting and awkward conversation.

''I'm going to get in my pyjamas.'' I said avoiding eye contact and looking threw my duffel bag. I found a red tank top and matching shorts, on the top it had 'Party animal' written on it and a picture of an exited monkey. I saw Adrian stand next to my side and he grabbed my arms lightly. He looked down, confused, before taking his hands away and looking at them they were covered in make up. I stepped away from him but he gently pulled me back. He wiped the make up with his shirt finding more new scars until he got down to my wrist. He looked at what he had uncovered. It was ugly, I must admit. It gets to much for me sometimes, all across my left arm were scars, there were loads on my wrist, they were the worst ones from when I was feeling my lowest. He fell to his knees and his mouth was open, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He frantically wiped the other arm with his shirt but there wasn't a lot on there. I walked backwards away from him, shaking my head before reaching in my duffel bag and taking out the make up I used to cover it up. I put it on a lot of layers like I usually did until I was sure you wouldn't be able to see them. I walked into the bathroom without looking at him and slowly changed. I opened the door to find Eddie, Mason and Mia fighting over something. I threw my clothes lazily on my bed and walked over to them.

''What's up?'' I asked looking at the DVDs they had in their hands. Mia turned to me.

''Rose what do you like better; Titanic or Zombieland? Titanic, right?'' She asked.

''I don't like Titanic but Zombieland is a kick ass film so, Zombieland.'' I told her. Mason and Eddie cheered and highfived me. Mia rolled her eyes.

''Your such a dude, Rose.'' I laughed. Everyone else piled in and to my surprise most of them wanted to watch Titanic. I saw Adrian come in and Mia asked him the same question. He kept looking at me.

''Zombieland, excuse me.'' He said not taking his eyes away from me. He walked past Mia and walked over to me so we were a few inches apart. He had on a simple light blue t-shirt and some dark blue shorts but he looked _so_ sexy.

''How did you get those scars?'' He asked seriously though his voice was trembling like he was going to cry. I looked up at him tears about to fall out of my eyes my chin quivering slightly.

''We're putting the film on now.'' Mia shouting to no one inparticular. I noticed some popcorn and drinks being set up on the table. I quickly wiped the tear that had fallen out of my eye with my top and walked away from him. I sat on the floor leaning against a huge beanbag that was just behind but next to the couch. Adrian sat close to me as the film just started. Everyone else was either on the couch or on the other side of the couch, no one even noticed us. It got the part where Jack was drawing Rose naked and I started to laugh like a child, everyone looked around at me.

''He wants it.'' I said still watching the movie. I got a few laughs before there was silence again. I felt a hand lace with mine and saw Adrian smiling at me. I smiled back at him and held his hand tighter, he moved closer to me our arms touching easily with Adrian's hand wrapped with mine resting on my lap. No matter how much I tried to deny it, this man did something to me no one else could. Being with him made me realise that I needed to break up with Christian. I promised myself I'd do it after the film, no matter how hard. It took a few hours but finally the ship sunk, Jack froze to death, Rose got to shore blah blah. You know the story. Adrian's hand hadn't moved and our grip on one another hands hadn't changed, ever since his hand held mine he rubbed it. I felt my stomach twist and I felt sick knowing what I had to do, I moved away from Adrian slightly and let go of his hand so no one thought anything. I think Adrian and I were the only ones not crying, probably because we weren't paying attention to it and were more interested in one another. They all dispersed going in diffrent directions of the room or staying were they were. I tried to get up only for Adrian to take my hand. He offered a smile of which I returned, somehow knowing what I was about to do. I squeezed his hand and got up walking over to Christian who was talking to Mason.

''Christian can I talk to you please. In private.'' He looked at me confused but I opened the door and walked out hoping he would follow. He got the hint and closed the door behind him so we were in the hall.

''What's up?'' He asked obliviously. I waited a few moments.

''I think we should break up.'' I said hesitantly. He looked hurt and looked like he was about to cry which made me want to cry with him.

''Did.. did I do something wrong?'' He asked like a child, tears were about to fall down his face.

''No, no of course not don't you ever think that. I just don't feel it anymore and I know you don't either, I can read you like a book.'' I said making a little joke though he didn't find it funny at all.

''But I love you Rose.'' He said as a tear fell down his face and I wiped it with my hand but quickly took it away again. I laughed a little.

''No, you don't. It took me a while to realise that I was telling myself that I loved you and not feeling it, your doing the exact same thing.'' He looked at me for a moment, knowing what I said was true.

''Christian, we don't belong together. Maybe we thought we did a one point but we don't, you belong with Lissa.'' I said gently and casually. He looked at me shocked.

''I don't love Lissa.'' I outright laughed.

''You will, she's crazy for you it's _so_ obvious and your crazy for her. It might not be love quite yet but I'll give you a day before you come to me and tell me you love her. Lissa's wonderful, smart, beautiful and _so_ much more. The way you act around one another it's actually heart breaking knowing that I'm stopping you from being together. Your perfect for eachother and the both of you would never have admitted that you cared even the slightest for one another because she was my best friend and you my ex boyfriend you both wouldn't of wanted to hurt me.'' I said he loooked taken aback.

''I hate to say it , but, your right. I always used to think we'd grow old together.'' He said smiling.

''We will, but as _friends_.'' I said smiling back at him. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly. I pulled away and we grinned at one another.

''Go in there and ask her out already!'' I jokingly shouted. He looked at me like I was crazy.

''My ex girlfriends telling me ask her bestfriend out right after we've broken up. Do you not think that's even a little strange?'' He said laughing a little. I rolled my eyes.

''No. Now go!'' I shouted.

''Bossy.'' He said under his breath I slapped him on the back of the head before walking a head of him and opening the door. I found them all standing near it.

''Wow, no privacy these days. Eavesdroppers _everywhere_.'' I said tutting and shaking my head with a smile on my face.

''Your so sweet breaking up with people, I almost want to fall in love with you so you can break up with me.'' Mia said jokingly. I laughed and looked at Lissa who stood off from the rest of the group looking at me amazed and embarrassed. I walked over to her.

''How on earth did you know that? I thought I kept it hidden really well.'' She said looking at me confused. I laughed.

''Lissa, it's my job to observe I just observe more than other Guardians would. Reading people is something I trained myself to do.'' I said smiling at her.

''Something else your good at.'' She said jokingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. I looked around at the group staring at me and Lissa.

''So I've decided to tell you all what the people in here don't know, just a little something.'' I said smiling evily. I turned to Eddie and Mia.

''You and Mia are dating, it started 2 days ago.'' I said looking at them both. I turned to Andre.

''You withdrew from being King.'' I turned to Mia.

''Your dad was premoted to Royal adviser for the Badicas.'' I turned to Christian.

''You and Lissa have been looking at eachother and smiling non stop and, like I said, you've just realised how much you care for her.'' I winked at him. I turned to Lissa.

''You really want a cat, ginger to be presise.'' I turned to Eddie.

''You talk about Xbox but you actually hate it.'' I turned to Mason.

''You've been dating Camille Conta for the last 3 maybe 4 weeks.'' I turned to Dimitri.

''Your only weakness is when women are treated badly.'' I turned to Adrian.

''Your opinions matter to the Queen and she's changed some rules because your opinion means so much to her.'' I sat on the bed and crossed my legs over looking at their shocked faces.

''Did I get any wrong?'' I said smiling. They all shook their head at diffrent times and I sighed satisfied with myself. I put hands over my knee, happy with my work.

''I'm hungry, pizza anyone?'' I asked picking up the phone for room service.

''Hello.'' The man said on the other line.

''Hi, can you bring up 1 large pepperoni, 1 large margarrita and 1 extra large all meat pizza to room 27 please? Oh, and can you put extra bacon on the meat pizza please?'' I asked politely.

''Of course Miss Hathaway. We will bring it up within 10 mintutes.'' He said flirtily.

''Thank you.'' I said putting the phone down. They all looked at me again.

''Wow I order you guys pizza and I get stared at.''

''Rose, it's not as if you paid for it.'' Christian said snarkily.

''Are you hungry or not? I'll gladly eat it all myself.''

''I know you will.'' He replied dryly. I stuck my tounge out at him like a baby and looked over at Eddie lovingly look at Mia who was talking to him. Mason came and sat next to me.

''How did you know about me and Camille? We're not public and I never do anything to show that we're dating.'' He asked curiously.

''Mason your saying this to the girl who sneaks out and goes to the roof without getting caught. I saw you guys in one of the empty launges snogging the faces off one another, plus, do you not see the way she looks at you? If I didn't observe so much I might of missed it. Your good at hiding how you feel though, got a real Guardian mask there, but she hasn't and the look on her face when she sees you is just _so_ sweet, he whole face lights up. You have my full support Mase, if your both serious ignore what everyone else say, you both derserve happiness and finding that in eachother is even better.'' I said truthfully. Camille had blonde hair that fell mid back, it had streaks or brown in and on anyone else I would of said it looked cheap but it was almost like it was her real hair, she had grey eyes and like most Moroi she was supermodel slim and pale. I'd never talked to Camille but she seemed nice and, well, if she's dating Mason and her herself being royal then she must really like him. He grinned and hugged me.

''Thanks Rose, it means a lot.'' I patted his back.

''Anything for a friend.'' I said grinning and pulling away. I smiled at him before getting up and walking to the toilet before stopping infront of the door.

''If the pizza comes, don't even think about taking my meat pizza.'' I said to them all before walking in locking the toilet door. I looked at myself in the mirror and I genuinely looked happier, in myself I felt as though a weight was lifted by breaking up with Christian and knowing that Lissa and Christian were going to be together made it all the better. Now, I just had to sort my feelings out for Adrian. I quickly used the toilet and washed my hands before unlocking the door and walking out to a knock on my door. I ran to the door easily pushing Dimitri away from it and opened it to a fairly good looking man in his early 20s holding my food. He looked at me shocked.

''Miss Hathaway?'' He asked unsure, he was about 6ft but looked as though he towered over me. I laughed slightly.

''That's me.'' I said taking the food from him and signing a bit of paper and put the pizzas on my bed giving him 5 bucks.

''Thank you.'' I said closing the door. I took the biggest one running off and sitting on the sofa with it. I heard some laughs. I opened it and inhaled the heavenly smell. I took one of the sliced pieces and took a bite, moaning. I felt somone sit next to me, Adrian. He was laughing at me.

''Nice?'' He asked, amused.

''It's _so_ good. Try some.'' I said holding my pizza out to him. He took a big bite, nodding his head in approval, then he took a slice from my pizza box. I had just bit into my pizza and I opened my mouth a little. He laughed again and put his index finger under my chin, closing my mouth. He took a big bite moaning like I did.

''My pizza.'' I said childishly but half laughing. He held the already half a slice out to me.

''Want it back?'' He said with food still in his mouth. I finished my slice quickly and snatched it off him biting it.

''My pizza.'' I repeated.

''Your both babies.'' Mia said sitting on the arm of the sofa where Eddie was sitting holding a plate with a slice of pizza on. I took another huge bite looking right at her and I got a smile and an eye roll from her. I looked at Adrian and finished my slice of pizza.

''What's on your mind?'' I said knowing there was something he wanted to talk about.

''How did you know that about Tatiana?'' He asked, though I could tell that was only the half of what he wanted to ask me.

''Earlier when I arrived in the grand hall, the first thing she did was take a glance at you, then while I was fighting I noticed she kept looking up at you. As for the change in the rules I noticed she had a file on her lap and it read confidential but in small letters was Moroi fighting with Dhampirs, you've told me briefly how you want Moroi to fight alongside Dhampirs. I know that if you hadn't of discussed it with her she wouldn't of even considered it. Considering she's not your mother you love each other as much as a mother and son would, you feel as though she cares for you more than your parents because you don't get along with them.'' I told him. They all stopped and looked at Adrian to test if I was right.

''Wow, do you know all of this?'' He asked. I laughed.

''Observing people more helps me to know the strengths and weakness'. If there was a Stigoi attack I know that Dimitri, Eddie and Mason are ready to take down anything but, they're not ready for the emotion of staking a Strigoi. Knowing peoples strengths like Christians fire I know he would do well in a Strigoi fight but at the same time he's not realy to come face to face with one yet, emotionally or physically, he needs to learn at least freashman fighting skills otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance. Dimitri on the other hand is ready physically but not emotionally, but being ready emotionally comes to whether you can fully accept what has happened and that the human, Dhampir or Moroi and that they aren't the person they used to be. I wasn't ready emotionally, not at all, but when your thrust into a situation as I was, you have to protect the ones you love with all you have or you have nothing. As long as you've done you best, you _are_ a successful Guardian, win or loose.'' I finished. They were all looking at me intently, the things I said sinking in. I heard an applause. I looked behind me and saw my mother and Alberta smiling at me and clapping and quickly put my pizza on Adrian's lap and ran up to her wrapping her in a hug.

''Hey mum.'' I said into her short auburn curls, her face in my shoulder because of her short 5'1 height. She pulled back from me.

''Rose, that speech it was just wonderful. Your level of understanding is far greater than mine or anyone twice your age.'' She said with pride. I smiled.

''It means a lot, thank you.'' I said meaningfully. Alberta smiled at me.

''Rose, I was wondering if you would give a speech to the lower school and maybe show them some moves when we get back to the academy.'' She asked. I grinned.

''I'd love to, anything to help the next generation.'' I genuinely. My mother wrapped me in a hug.

''I'm so unbelieveabliy proud of you Rose.'' She said tearfully. I pulled away.

''Don't go crying on me know, Guardian Hathaway.'' I said formally. Then we both started to laugh. I wiped her tears.

''Will you be at the spar tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' She said stroking my hair. She looked over my shoulder.

''Where's Mr. Ozera?'' She asked still looking for him, I guessed he hid or something. I pulled her aside.

''We broke up.'' Her face grew angry and I could tell she wanted to hurt him. She took a few steps forward but I pulled her back.

''_I_ broke up with _him_.'' I said smiling a little. She looked at me slightly confused.

''I thought you loved him?''

''I did but I just didn't feel it with him anymore, I made him realise that he felt the same way I did and now I'm hoping to get him and Lissa together. They like each other but they would never of told me so I sort of told them for each other.'' She smiled at me the anger disappearing.

''I'm proud of you Rose. _So_ proud.'' She said hugging me again. She pulled back and looked at her watch and sighing.

''I've got to go on duty, I'll see you tomorrow.'' She said smiling and walking out, I followed after her.

''Mum!'' I shouted, she turned around confused, Alberta stepping away from us a bit.

''I love you.'' I smiled. She grinned and hugged me.

''I love you to Rose.'' She said pulling back and walking off with Alberta. I walked back in and closed the door quickly sitting in my place next to Adrian to find more than half my pizza gone.

''Where. Is. My. Pizza?'' I demanded. No one said anything so I rolled my eyes snatching the pizza back.

''Assholes.'' I said and they all started to laugh at me. I ate the rest of the pizza quickly then got trapped in my thoughts again. Breaking up with Christian and knowing that him and Lissa would be together was so revealing, the belong together. I was still confused as to my feelings for Adrian, I definitely had them and there's flirting between us but is that all it is for him? This sucks. I forgot about Andre too, I wasn't even sure I had feelings for him, I did when I first came here but I think it was just a crush. I wanted to pull my hair out with how stressed I am. I had the sudden urge to punch something. I felt somone shake me and looked over to Adrian, I smiled.

''I'm just going to go somewhere, I'll be back soon.'' I said getting up. They were all ingrossed in conversation so they didn't even notice. I quickly walked out of the door and sprinted towards the signs that pointed to the gym. I was there in a matter of minutes and I found it totally empty, thankfully. I found a dummy and began punching it as hard as I could. I stupidly forgot to put gloves on so my knuckles were going to be fucked. Eventually I ended up breaking it, the metal holding it up snapped and the dummy crashed to the ground. I looked at for about 10 seconds before finding a first aid kit and cleaning my wounds and bandageing them loosely. I slid down the wall bringing my knees up and folding my arms on my knees and placing my forehead there. It was there less than a minute before I heard a gasp, I looked at Adrian standing there before kneeling next to me.

''What happened?'' He asked concerned, I laughed softly.

''I punched the dummy and it broke.'' He looked at it and his eyes widened.

''You must of been punching it pretty hard, that metals completly snapped.'' He said looking at me worridly. I shrugged and he took my hands and looked at the badly put on bandage before unwrapping them. He gasped, my knuckles were bleeding quite badly.

''Rose, a couple of your knuckles are broken.'' He said shocked looking at me. I shrugged. He placed his hands on mine and I felt something in the air, almost as if every happy thought was being brought together. I looked at him like he was crazy but I felt the bones in my hands click back in place. I gasped and looked at him he grinned at me.

''Did I mention spirit users can heal?'' He asked innocently. I slapped his chest.

''No, why did you do that? I would of been fine, I don't feel pain that much. I didn't even know I had broken knuckles.''

''You have your spar in the morning, you need all your knuckles in tact.'' He said laughing a little. I smiled. We fell into a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward.

''How did you get those scars Rose?'' He asked in that same trembling voice. I looked over at him and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I wiped it with my top, the scars on my wrist and arm appearing clear as day. I ran my finger threw one of them before looking up at Adrian again a tear falling from my eye.

''I have depression. Cutting, it helps for a while. Putting make up on stops people from asking questions, stops people from judging me.'' I whispered my voice about to crack. He let out a pain filled gasped I looked at him tears streaming from my eyes. Tears were falling quickly down his face to.

''Rose.'' He said simply, the pain and saddness in his voice as he said my name was shocking. He pulled me close and I put my head on his chest and cried, I cried my heart out. He held my head there and repeatidly kissed my hair, wet from his tears. We stayed there for a while just crying in one another arms, if we weren't crying I'd call this a romantic moment. After what didn't feel like long he picked me up. I looked at at him and he was looking down at me.

''We were laying there for about 3 hours, you know.'' He said laughing. I smiled.

''Oh well, I enjoy your company.'' I replied grinning. He grinned back at me before looking ahead.

''You have your spar in the morning, you need rest.'' He said just as I yawned. We laughed in sync and I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy as we walked into a room which I suspected was mine. He layed me in the covers and kissed my forehead.

''Goodnight Little Dhampir.''

''Stay with me?'' I asked sleepily, he looked at me shocked but complied stripping to his boxers and slipping into the covers with me. I snuggled up to the warmth of his chest putting my right arm over him as he put his right arm around me and put his head on mine.

''Goodnight my Rose.'' He said as I fell into unconsiousness.

**What do you think's going to happen with Andre and Adrian**?** Who do you think will win Rose's heart**?

**Lissa and Christian belong together**.** I was never planning on having Rose and Christian stay together, I did it just to trick you all MWHAHHA ;**}

**Love it**?** Hate it**?** Review**! **:**D

_-Chloe_ x


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the same place I fell asleep, wrapped in Adrian's grasp. I grinned to myself loving waking up next to him. I snuggled back down not wanting to wake up yet.

''Morning Rose.'' Adrian whispered then yawned, I laughed not moving my head from his chest and tightening my grasp around him slightly.

''Good morning.'' I replied cheerfully. I was about to ask for the time but there was a knock on the door. I groaned.

''Rose, it's 9:30 you have an hour and a half until your spar.'' Lissa shouted threw the door I groaned again and pulled the covers over my head. Adrian laughed at me his chest making me vibrate, I smiled loving the sound of his laugh. He pulled the covers off me and I looked up at his radiant smile which in turn made me smile.

''Rose?'' Lissa said sounding confused. I reluctantly moved from Adrian's warmth and trudged over to the door, I opened it and she looked worried and confused but that vanished when she saw me and her expression turned to excitement.

''Go and shower and I'll go and get you some breakfast, I'll be back here in about 30 minutes, so be ready!'' She said excitedly, I yawned and nodded my head at her before she tore off in the opposite direction. I shut the door and Adrian was laying there looking at me. I collapsed on the bed again to tired to shower I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. I felt Adrian get up but I didn't care.

''Rose.'' Adrian called sitting on the bed near my head. I didn't move.

''Rose.'' I opened one of my eyes and saw his grinning face. He had put the shirt from last night on.

''What?'' I asked annoyed.

''You need to shower, now.'' He jokingly demanded.

''I don't wanna.'' I said like a baby. He poked me which made me open both my eyes.

''Really?'' I asked. He nodded and continued poking me.

''Go and shower.'' He said still poking me.

''Quit it!'' I shouted, then he started to tickle me. I started laughing really loud and he straddled my waist.

''Are you going to shower?'' He asked trying not to laugh, I couldn't answer for a few minutes.

''O-Okay.'' I said between laughs. He stopped tickling me and just looked at me as I did him. I hesitantly reached out with my right hand and rubbed his cheek, he leaned into and put his left hand on mine, closing his eyes. I pulled him down to me our faces inches apart and he slowly opened his eyes. I smiled at him and looked down at his lips then looked back up, he smiled doing the same thing I had done and at the same time our lips moved together in perfect sync. I pulled him down so he was now directly on top of me and holding my waist greedily in his huge soft hands. We pulled apart all to soon so we could both breathe again. We put our foreheads together and smiled just looking at one another, I pulled him up so he was back kneeling in between my legs. I closed my eyes and grinned wider.

''You give me strength.'' I whispered and opened my eyes. His eyes showed shock at my revelation. I pulled him up so I could get to the shower and he pulled me back just as I got to the door. He wrapped me in his strong arms and kissed me lightly on lips for about 10 seconds.

''Thank you.'' I said smiling at him and turned to close the door. I quickly showered and found my favourite raspberry shampoo, I washed my hair and then conditioned it. I turned off the shower and peaked out of the shower certain looking for a towel. I wasn't very confident with my body, I knew others liked my curves, flat stomach and big breasts but I was shy even when I was alone about being naked, I could be in my bra and underwear no problem. I often wondered if I would even have sex with how shy I was about myself. I found the towel and quickly ran for it wrapping it around myself. I swooped my waist length hair to the right side of my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom making sure the towel was firmly in place. I saw Adrian spread out across the bed wearing what he wore last night. His eyes were closed not opening them.

''Lissa left a bag for you by the door.'' He said smiling to himself.

I walked over to wear the bag was placed, I looked threw it and it had my favourite training things in that I'd forgotten to pack. I quickly walked back into the bathroom Adrian still not looking, thankfully.

I quickly got into my favourite sports bra and shorts along with my favourite pair of running shoes. I got the brush out of the bag putting my hair into a high bun, it's not easy when your hair's down to your waist and put my dirty things in the bag. I'd have to thank Lissa later. I walked out of the bathroom happy with my appearance, I walked out to see Adrian sitting up on the bed looking at me before a smile crept up on his perfect face, checking me out. I grinned happy with his reaction and set the bag down at the end of the bed. There was a knock at the door before they barged in. Lissa.

''You have half an hour until it starts.'' She walked in sounding impatient but exited. She held a bag from the courts café and it smelt divine. She gave the bag to be and it had three chocolate glazed doughnuts in I sat on the bed and tucked in while they were talking about something, I really wasn't that bothered. I finished in five minutes and stood up throwing my rubbish in the bin and I was ready to go. Adrian and Lissa were looking at me smiles plastered on their faces, admiration in their eyes. Lissa quickly got out of her smiley attitude and turned serious.

''We have 20 minutes until your spar and there's some people I want you to see before.'' She grabbed my hand and she ran me to the grand hall were the spar was to be. I gulped. She turned to me a sad smile on her face, sensing my thoughts. We opened the doors and there were what looked like thousands of people here, not a single seat empty. When the crowd saw me they abruptly clapped, cheered and whistled. I was about to tell them all to shut the hell up but Lissa pulled at my arm and took me to a crowd of people who I noticed were all my friends and family. I quickly noticed Zoe among them and broke away from Lissa, I run full speed at her almost knocked her over she was laughing in my hair but I didn't care, I'd missed her. I hugged her really tightly and tried to hold back the tears. She broke away from me and grinned not afraid of shedding hers.

''I've missed you Marie.'' She let out a cry but grinned as the tears fell down her face. Zoe only called me Marie when she was in a very good mood, otherwise she called me Rose. I couldn't help it I let my tears fall freely as I hugged her once again.

''I missed you to Zoe.'' I cried into her perfect light brown locks. There was a cough beside us and we broke apart staying close to each other. I saw my mother. I ran up to her and hugged her to. I looked between them both as they hugged. I almost felt like playing some cheesy music as these best friends were reunited. My mother decided to give me a speech which I didn't listen to I didn't even know what it was about, when she goes into this mother/Guardian mode I zone out a lot. Zoe gave me an annoying speech aswell, again I zoned out. I was just looking at all the people in the stands, and saw my friends only about 20ft from me talking amongst themselves occasionally glancing over to me. Once they had both finished ranting I told them both that I loved them and went over to my friends. At first they just looked at me, then Christian broke the silence.

''Zoe missed me to.'' He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

''She missed me more.'' I said in the same tone, ignoring what other smartass comment he said and began a conversation with Dimitri. Lissa pulled me out of the conversation and dragged me off away from the others.

''I want you to know Rose that your the best friend that I've ever had and I don't know what I'd do without you.'' Bless her, she's crying. I wrapped her in a hug and started tearing up myself.

''Your the best friend I've ever had to Liss.'' I said in to her platinum hair. I pulled away from her and wiped her tears away giving her a warm smile. I saw a tall figure coming towards us it didn't take me long to realise it was Adrian. I could feel my face light up and unknowingly a smile spread across my face, his smile was as wide as mine if not wider. I turned back to Lissa who was now smiling like the both of us she hugged me once more and walked off without another word. The crowd was still going crazy but I wasn't really bothered. We stood a few feet away from one another though I just wanted to run in his arms. No matter what he felt for me, something about him it just pulled me to him for some reason. He had changed clothes into a smart white slightly open shirt, a suit jacket and pants along with smart shoes, he was drool worthy, though when is Adrian _not_ drool worthy. He looked at me for about 20 seconds though it felt like forever before walking up to me a few inches away.

''You amaze me in so many ways.'' He whispered not taking his eyes away from mine. I mirrored the grin on his face.

''Can I.. Can I kiss you?'' He asked unsure. I was shocked, infront of all these people _and_ his great aunt? I nodded badly wanting to kiss him. We lent in at the same time before I fell into pure bliss. Everything else around me melted away in that moment it was just us. I didn't want to leave his perfect lips but we parted, our foreheads together. The crowd was silent for the first time since I walked into the room. Somewhere in the kiss his hands found my waist and pulled me to him whilst my arms went around his neck. After just being in his presence I felt as though I could do anything.

''Rose, will you go out with me?'' I looked at him shocked but grinned at him.

''It's time to start Rose.'' My stomach dropped and I felt sick. I was about to fight the number one in the world. I secretly grinned to myself, I'd always wanted to be this good and now that it was here I was scared. No way, I _was _going to give it my all and show them what Rose Hathaway could do. I grinned at Lissa and Adrian standing infront of me, they returned it. I hugged Lissa and she said good luck. Lissa pulled my hand and I turned back.

''Ask me after the spar.'' I said grinning and gave him a cheeky wink. I walked over to the middle of the room where they had set up several mats. I began to stretch as was Horatio, I saw him across the room and he gave me a small smile and nodded. Lissa came up to me and told me to get on the mat. Before I could object I heard the Queen's voice over a mega phone.

''As you are all aware this spar between Horatio Novokov and Rosemarie Hathaway is one of the biggest events we will ever see. It is believed Rosemarie is in fact better than our number one in the world and I'm sure we would all like to see if seventeen year old Rose can defeat 23 year old Horatio.'' There was an up roar of cheering coming from the thousands of people. I finished all my stretches and found myself face to face with Horatio.

''Good luck.'' I said while shaking his hand. He pulled me into an unexpected hug.

''Good luck, Rose.'' He said pulling away and going to his end of the mat, not looking back. I walked back towards Lissa who had a drink in hand, I took a sip.

''What was that about?'' She asked. I shrugged.

''I honestly don't know.'' I said walking back to the mat. I got into my fighting stance, as did he. There was an annoying ringing sound commencing our fight. I felt like punching the bastard who invented it. We circled for a little while and he made the first hit attempting to punch my stomach I easily dodged and swung my fist connecting it with his cheek, he stumbled a little stunned by the impact, I used this to my advantage and took his feet out from underneath him he fell to the ground and it didn't take me long to straddle him and attempt to get to his heart he had a tight lock there though and flipped us over in a matter of half a second. I did the same as he did and protected my heart. I had a sudden thought of a mean trick you use when your 8. I kneed him in the groin, with great difficulty. He slumped on top of me and I pushed him off with ease before I could straddle him though he jumped up. We circled again, I made the first move this time and punched his shoulder he blocked, it carried on like that for a while before he punched my cheek bone, I heard a sickening crack and I fell flat on my ass, I powered through it though and before he could straddle me I elbowed him in the face and jumped to my feet, not giving time time to recover before I punched him in the stomach. I then smashed my elbow to his shoulder making him kneel to the floor in agony, I took no pity though, and roundhouse kicked him in the face which made him fall on his back, I quickly straddled him and put my hands on his heart staking him. He turned his eyes to me and weakly smiled. I got off him and held my hand out for him he took it with some moaning on his part. He grinned at me and gave me a tight hug.

''Well done, number one.'' He whispered, I could feel him wince though when I patted his back. I pulled back and gave him a sympathetic smile, I could handle cuts and bruises but I think he broke my cheek bone, it killed. The noise of the crowd was immense I had only just started to pay attention and most of them were chanting Rose over and over. I stood in place for a moment before looking towards my friends. They all beamed at me and ran over at the same time, it was awkward because I had blood all over my face and clothes, his and mine. I think they only just realised how much blood I had on me because all their faces turned into frowns.

''What?'' I laughed shakily but it made my cheekbone burn and I felt more blood come from it and run down my face. They all stared at me looking over my body they found a few more what they call deep cuts on my head and knuckles. Suddenly it was all quiet then we heard the Queen.

''Rose would you come here a moment.'' She said motioning for me to come over. I went right over to her and she had a smile on her face and spoke in to the megaphone again.

''I give you Rosemarie Hathaway, the best fighter in the world.'' She shouted. There was an uproar of cheers once again and I looked around at the crowd. I spotted someone running up to me and it was Jose. I wanted to scream at how happy I was that he was here but I decided against it and run up to him a huge grin on both our faces. I ran into his arms and he spun me around. He finished spinning me after a little while and set me down still holding me close.

''You were amazing Rose!'' He beamed at me with his light Romanian accent.

''You saw? I thought you weren't coming.'' I said a little embarrassed.

''I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' I always thought that he looked like Enrique Iglesias with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, deep tan and stubble. He looked down at me and started to lean in. We always kissed, it was something we always used to do to greet each other back home but I didn't love him. I pushed him back a little before our lips touched, a look of hurt crossed his face but he quickly put his Guardian mask up putting on a smile. The whole gang ran up to me again congratulating me but still concerned. Lissa came up to me and reached up to touch my right cheek bone, I winced as she quickly touched it and pulled back just as quickly, gasping. I opened my eyes and a look of horror was on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

''What's wrong, Liss?'' I asked concerned.

''You've broken your zygomatic bone and your temporal bone.'' I looked at her confused, the others did aswell.

''You've broken your cheek bone and your temple.'' She said exasperated, a look of understanding crossed their faces and mine. Lissa sighed and dragged me all the way to her room but as we were walking up the stairs my legs wobbled and I fell on the stairs. I looked back where I felt pain and there was a huge gash along my hamstring, I heard some gasps and tried to get up again. I limped my way up the stairs refusing any ones help, Adrian was having none of it though and carried me bridal style up the stairs, trying not to touch my wound. Once we got there he placed me softly on Lissa's bed, I thanked him but got no reply. Lissa and Adrian were talking quietly amongst themselves as he was the only one Lissa allowed in the room. They finished talking and came up to me sympathetic smiles on their faces. Lissa placed her hand on my right cheek below the broken bone. I stopped her though I know what she was going to do, heal me. I know Lissa, and Adrian could heal, Adrian told me yesterday when I smashed my knuckles to a pulp.

''No Lissa.'' I said firmly.

''Please Rose, your really hurt.'' She said pleading with me. I shook my head though and got up, with difficulty and walked over to the door I smiled weakly at them and opened the door. I walked out and began making the short walk to my room when I fell to the floor again. I heard foot steps but that's all I heard before I passed out.

I woke up to an annoying bright light as soon as my eyes opened though I heard loads of shouting and saw a perfect face. Adrian.

''How you feeling?'' He asked concern clouding his beautiful eyes. I smiled weakly but my cheek killed, faltering my smile.

''I'm fine. Where am I and what happened?'' I said with a croaky voice.

''Your at the courts clinic Rose, when you walked out of Lissa's room you fainted.'' Realisation came to me. Damn it.

''The doctor also found 3 broken ribs.'' He said concern never leaving his face. Before I could reply the whole gang came in with worry on their faces, I didn't turn away from Adrian though neither did he turn away from me.

''Rose!'' Lissa shouted excitedly running up to me and squashing me into a hug, I suddenly cried out in pain though which made her retreat, she started to cry.

''I don't care, whether you like it or not I'm healing you.'' She said through her sobs. I looked over to Adrian and he was crying slightly, something I wish to never see again. I sighed and nodded at her. A grin spread across her face as she put her hand on my right cheek, like she did before, and she closed her eyes and began to concentrate, in no time at all I felt hot then coldness run through my whole body. She opened her eyes looked over my face then a smile crept up on her lips, happy with her work. She pulled back the covers and I was surprised to find myself in my favourite Elmo pyjamas, she lifted my tank top up and lay her hands lightly on my stomach she began to concentrate once again and felt a familiar hot and coldness except this time I felt the bones move back into place, Lissa opened her eyes again smiling at her work. She started feeling my ribs making sure they were in place properly.

''Lissa, why don't you take a break.'' I said worried for my friend, she shook her head confidently though and pulled my top back down moving down to my leg, I knew it hurt but this pain was ridiculous. I tried not to make any noise as she was moving my leg she healed it in no time at all, she looked up to my eyes then my arms, she frowned.

''Rose, has someone ever cut you with a knife or razor blade?'' She asked concerned. I froze. How did she know? I looked at my arms and realised the make up had come off. I heard some quiet whispers and when I turned back it was just Lissa, Adrian and Christian in the room. They were all at the foot of my bed looking at me but mostly looking at the jagged scars on my arms and wrist, I turned away from them again. I felt a warm hand on mine and turned to my right to see a teary Lissa. She smiled at me and sat on the chair by my bed and took some tissues to wipe my face with. I hadn't realised I'd even been crying. She never took her hand away from mine, she held it tightly with both hands now and squeezed them slightly.

''Rose, do you cut yourself?'' She asked hesitantly not wanting to accuse me of something. I looked deep into her eyes and I felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks. I nodded. I saw a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away grabbing hold of my hand again.

''Why?'' She asked her voice shaking. That one word broke me, my body racked with sobs. Lissa immediately sat on my bed and held me, I clung to her baby pink cardigan like a little girl. She held me tightly and rubbed my back, whispering things to me. I calmed down after a while and smiled weakly at Lissa. She sat back on the chair and gave a weak smile of her own, she held my hand with both of hers again.

''Whenever your ready, Rose.'' She said soothingly.

''So much pain.'' I said tapping my head and a few tears escaping, my voice uncontrollable. I sounded so weak, so vulnerable. I didn't look at anyone I just held my head and closed my eyes.

''Nothing helps, the pain never goes away until I do it. I feel relieved.'' I looked around the room now and saw Christian and Adrian both crying. I looked over at Lissa and she was the worst. None of them made a sound wanting me to continue.

''It started before the Strigoi attack, Zoe took me to the doctor and he diagnosed me with severe depression. I took the tablets for a few months and there was no difference so I stopped taking them, I was still cutting myself anyway so I didn't see the point. Then I had the Strigoi attack it just got worse after that.'' I said ending my confession. I was still crying so was everyone else in the room. Christian came up to my other side and held my left hand, I looked at his tear stained face.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He said controlling his sobs.

''You weren't there. I didn't want to worry you.'' I said trying to hold in my sobs and tears, I hated crying it made me feel so weak. He put he forehead on my hand. No one said anything for a while so I decided to get up. I pulled my hand away from Lissa and Christian and sat on the side of the bed and found a door near Christian which I presumed to be the bathroom. I hesitantly stood up and walked to the door, I heard their protests but ignored them and walked in the door and locked it. It was a small but had the basics. I walked towards the mirror taking in my reflection, I looked like a wreck, I had an awful tear stained face and I had black circles under my eyes like I hadn't slept in days. I ran the cold water of the tap and soaked my face with the water then wiping it with a towel. I heard constant knocking and shouting on the door I rolled my eyes and looked at my reflection again. I looked a lot better, the tears stains had gone and my face looked fresh. I unlocked the door and walked past them sitting back on the bed and looking at them all.

''When can I go?'' I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy but walked over to me anyway it was like a small gathering. Adrian kneeled down infront of me and softly picked up my arms and looked at them, I saw a few more fresh tears fall out of his eyes which made me want to cry again he put my right arm down and looked at my left which was the by far the worst one, some of them were fairly new so were redish. He mainly looked at the ones on my wrist right on my vein. He lightly ran his finger along one of the jagged scars, he looked up at me.

''Were you hospitalized for these?'' He asked his finger still pressed on the scar. I nodded. His beautiful eyes were clouded with sadness and looked back down at them. I looked over at Lissa and Christian.

''Lissa?'' I croaked. Her eyes snapped up and looked at me.

''Lissa, can you give me a hug please?'' I asked my voice was shaking and I knew I was going to cry again, faster than I thought possible she was by my side and comforting me holding my head to her shoulder and hugging me

''Rose, Christian's going to get the doctor okay? Everything will be fine, I promise.'' I nodded and sobbed into her. A few moments later I heard some whispering and when I looked I saw a female doctor around 30 looking up at me.

''Hi Rose, my name Doctor Jones.'' Not wasting any time she was looking at my arms while I was still crying in to Lissa's cardigan.

''Rose, I hear you were diagnosed with depression. Is this correct?'' I nodded at her. She wrote something on her clip board.

''The tablets you were on didn't help at all?'' I shook my head while my arms were now clinging on to Lissa. She said something to Andre, smiled at me and walked out, I got out of Lissa's grasp and wiped my eyes with my top.

''When can I go?'' I asked, no one seemed to want to answer so I got up and pulled the door open. I walked out of it to see all my friends waiting outside. Their heads snapped up when they saw me, shock clouded their faces when they saw the state of me. I walked past them all with no emotion on my face, I walked out of the clinic with many calls from the doctor and my friends. I was now near the grand hall where the spar was so I walked up some stairs with people staring at me and whispering, much like when I first came to the Academy. I came to my room number, walked in and locked the door. On my bed I found my dress for the ball and put it at the bottom of my bed. I sat there for a little while not staring at anything in particular, there were knocks and shouting coming from the other side of the door. I done what I thought best and the only thing to take it all away, I kneeled on the floor and took a razor out of my bag and cut a deep bloody line just above my vein, before I was done though the door flung off it's hinges and with it my friends piled in the room, I was still cutting the line when the razor was snatched out of my hand by Lissa. I rested my head back as I felt relief over come my whole body. I looked back to the line I had just cut, it was bleeding pretty heavily, I laughed a little. I don't know why, I sounded mad laughing at my own blood soaking into the carpet. I looked up at all of them, it wasn't just Lissa, Adrian and Christian either, it was all my friends. None of them looked like they could move. I looked back to my wrist again and gave a small chuckle. I walked to the bathroom and washed the blood away, I looked in the first aid kit and bandaged myself up before walking nearly the bed and cleaning up all the remains. I felt a little woozy from the blood loss but other than that I was fine. Once I was done I was sitting on the bed looking at my friends before me.

''What?'' I asked them all annoyed that they were staring at me.

''What do you mean what? We just witnessed you cutting yourself, and bleeding rather heavily I might add, and your saying 'what'? You acted like nothing happened you just bandaged your arm and cleaned up the blood. In reality Rose, someone would go into a coma by loosing that much blood even die and your going around as if you didn't loose 5 pints of blood!'' It was Andre that spoke in a rather angry voice, it really didn't suit him usually he was so laid back and gentle.

''I've gotten used to blood loss Andre, it's nothing new to me I can handle loosing blood better than most. Just drop it.'' I said angrily, I stared at him until he stalked out of the room. I turned to Lissa, walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

''I know your worried about me, I'll be fine. I feel better now. I loved Lissa like a sister and felt safe with her. I wanted to ask if she could stay with me tonight but decided against it, letting my walls down enough already today and I didn't want to feel like a 4 year old

''Please don't do that again, promise me.'' She whispered pleadingly.

''Lissa, I can't promise you something that I'll break. I'm sorry.'' I pulled away from her and gave her a small smile. I walked over to Christian and hugged him aswell.

''I know you'll be beating yourself up about this but please, don't worry I'll be fine. You weren't there Christian and even if you were it wouldn't of made a difference.'' I walked away from him, trying to be strong when all I wanted to do was cry. I smiled at them all and walked out of the room. I heard no one follow which I was grateful for and headed down the stairs again, still people stared and I realised I had Elmo pjs on and nothing on my feet. I didn't really care though. I wondered around the buzzing court for a while until I came across a beautiful garden it was alive with flowers and animals, there was a small pond to. It looked so peaceful. I went and sat crossed legged near the pond and stared at the girl looking back. It didn't look like me, I looked to broken and sad. I heard a cough come from beside me and it was Andre. I smiled weakly at him and continued to look at my reflection I felt him sit beside me.

''Have you ever thought about dying?'' I asked randomly.

''Not really.'' He said simply.

''I've thought about it a lot. I'll hurt a lot of people if I committed suicide, but to be honest I don't think I have the balls anyway.'' I said with a small laugh.

''Rose, is your life that terrible?'' Andre asked.

''I love my life. What's terrible is me. I'm so screwed up in the head, all I feel is pain Andre. I forget about it sometimes but it soon comes back. A voice at the back of head, it always tells me that no cares, no one loves me, I'm a waste of space and I should die. I believe it, that's what happens and look what I do to get away from it. I give the voice another reason to mock me. You know the worst thing though? The voice, is me.'' I finally looked at him and his eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. He looked like he was about to cry but I had no more tears left to shed. I stood up and left him there, I wanted to sleep. I walked the same way I came and when I got to my room they were all still there talking amongst themselves, once they saw me they all stopped talking and smiled at me. I walked over to my bed and got in the covers, they could do what they want, I was tired. My back was facing them and I closed my eyes to find someone getting in with me. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian smiling at me. I would of preferred his shirt to be off but not all of us can win. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I felt like I'd be safe forever. I heard him sing the chorus of 'I'll never let you go' by Justin Bieber and fell asleep, smiling.

**So I mixed somethings up in this chapter, tell me your thoughts! :D**

**Review!  
**-_Chloe_x


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to find myself alone and not in my bed. My head snapped up to find I was in the clinic, no one was here so I jumped out of bed and tried to open the door. Locked, they knew I'd try to get out, damn them. I sat back on the bed and pondered in my thoughts. Why am I here anyway? I'm perfectly fine now. Sure, the thoughts are back but that's normal. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the unlocking of the door. I saw the doctor come in, alone. I sighed.

''How are you feeling today Rose?'' She asked.

''Fine.'' I said happily. She looked at me skeptically but smiled at me just the same. She looked down at my bandaged arm and her eyes widened slightly, some blood had seeped through. She gave me another smile before getting the first aid kit. She took my old bandage of and gasped at the sight, it was a very deep cut deeper than I expected it was but it didn't hurt. They never did. She was inspecting my other cuts aswell, she looked at the ones on my wrist like Adrian had done. She had stopped looking and wiped the dry blood off then quickly stitched it and bandaged my arm back up again, she gave me a fake smile before leaving the room, unlocked. I laughed quietly to myself and began to walk out of the door but before I could all my friends piled in the small room. Lissa ran up to me and almost knocked me to the floor telling me how sorry she was that I was in here, I laughed at her and told her that it was okay. I hugged them all before sitting back on the bed. I had just noticed what Lissa was wearing, it was a mid thigh coral one sleeve dress with glittery bits starting from the shoulder and to were the other sleeve should be and fanned out at the bottom, she looked beautiful. **(Outfit on profile)**

''Wow Liss, love the dress.'' I said grinning at her. Her face lit up and a massive grin spread across her face she ran up to me in her ridiculously high, nude Christian Louboutin's. She held a rather big bag in her hands and she handed it to me, luckily her jaw didn't drop off from the way she was smiling. I opened the bag and took out lace black peep toe Christian Louboutin's, which luckily weren't as high as Lissa's. I also brought out a blood red dress, it was skin tight and had a few wraps around it, it ended about mid thigh and had one full sleeve on the left. **(Outfit on profile)** They were beautiful. I grinned up at her and crushed her into a hug, she laughed at me but hugged me back anyway. I pulled away looking at them again.

''What are these for?'' I asked and she grinned for the millionth time today.

''We're going out. A day just for us.'' She said jumping a squealing, I soon joined in.

''By us, you mean?''

''Just me and you, and guardians of course. Oh, and Adrian.'' She said the last part a little less enthusiastic but I think I was the only one who noticed. I looked over at Adrian who was looking at me grinning like a fool.

''Why do we need to dress up?'' I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

''What's with the questions? Come on we're going to my room.'' She said dragging me with her. We ended up running out of there and laughing the whole way to her room, we got really weird stares but we didn't care. Once we got inside her room I saw her make up set out and the pictures we took were already printed and on her table, she said she printed them all out for me aswell. She also said that she had my credit card in her pink clutch.

''I need underwear.'' I said randomly, she looked confused but then understanding crossed her face and she handed me an unopened packet of hipster undies. She really does think of everything. She told me to sit on one of the wooden chairs while she done my hair. In what felt like no time at all she was doing my make up. She told me to go and look in the mirror, she had perfectly straightened my hair and hung some from the right side of my hair with a red rose comb one rose bigger than the other and made my eyes have black a smoky effect, with a little mascara and some dark red lip gloss. It still surprised me how quickly Lissa made perfection. She told me to get dressed in the bathroom I did trying to rush but trying not mess up my hair. I walked out of the bathroom with Lissa there and still grinning like a Cheshire cat, she grabbed her camera and we modelled and messed around for little while, it went without saying that there were going on our walls. I took my bandage off and washed the dried blood again, luckily the sleeve hid it a little. We walked out of the room giggling like idiots because Lissa started quoting the Hangover saying; 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas… Except for herpes. That shit will come back with you.' We had to redo our make up and we were still laughing about it. We walked down the stairs with little giggles coming out of mouths trying to hold in the laughter. We got to the SUV to find the Guardians standing by the cars and we found Adrian and Andre, their mouths opened when they saw us which I thought hilarious. We walked up to them and asked Alberta if I could have a stake as I left mine in my room.

''Why would you need a stake Rose? Your not on duty.'' She asked, confused.

''Better safe than sorry.'' I said shrugged.

''Rose just have fun, besides you have no where to put it.'' Adrian said calmly. I looked at myself and realised he was right, I stormed off towards Lissa and Andre, not liking the fact he _was_ right. I heard him chuckle behind me though so I stuck my middle finger up at him. Once I got to Lissa and Andre, Andre said something to her before pulling my arm away from them a little bit. He looked at me for a moment.

''Rose, do you have feelings for me?'' He asked simply as if he were talking about the weather. He looked pretty certain with the answer. I sighed.

''I don't know. I think I kinda loved you, but I'm not sure.'' I said truthfully. He looked surprised, obviously not the answer he was expecting.

''I thought you said you were going to give us a chance?'' He said raising his voice, angry.

''I said I had to choose between you and Christian, Christian and I broke up but I don't have feelings for you, I'm sorry. I thought I did, but I don't.'' I said calmly. He looked upset.

''But I love you Rose.'' He said pleadingly.

''I'm sorry Andre.'' I replied walking away from him back to Lissa and Adrian who looked as if they had been looking in our direction a while.

''What happened?'' Lissa asked immediately.

''He asked me if I still had feelings for him, I said I used to, he said he loved me, I said sorry then walked away.'' I said giving her the short version.

''Still?'' Adrian asked confused.

''While Christian and I were going out I kinda thought I loved him but, I don't.'' I shrugged.

''Wait, he said he loved you?'' Lissa asked shocked. I nodded.

''Why?''

''He has this medical condition and it's hard for him to fall in love. It's a little strange for him to just fall in love.'' He said her eyebrows ruffled but she shrugged.

''Sorry.'' I blurted out. She looked at me confused.

''What for?'' She asked half laughing.

''For not returning your brothers feelings.'' She laughed at me.

''Your sorry for that? I'm not, I'd feel extremely sorry for you if you went out with him. Yea we would have been sisters but your already my sister.'' She said grinning at me, I grinned back at her and we hugged before piling into the SUV a car of Guardians behind us. Adrian sat on my right and Lissa on my left. They started the car and about 20 minutes in I decided to tell the whole car that I was bored, and begged Alberta to turn the radio on, after about 10 minutes of constant begging from Adrian, Lissa and myself, she agreed and LMFAO – Party Rock Anthem came on. Lissa and I sang together.

_''Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gon make you lose yo mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gon make you lose yo mind  
We just wanna see ya (shake that)''

We danced, which is hard to do when your in a cramped car, then I sung the next bit by myself.

_''In the club Party Rock  
Lookin for ya girl?  
She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot  
Booty movin weight like she own the block_

Where the drank?I gots to know,  
tight jeans tattoo cuz I'm rock n roll  
Half black half white domino  
Gang of money Oprah doe

YO I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
I got that devilish flow rock n' roll no halo  
We PartyRock! Yea that's the crew that I'm reppin  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zepplin. Hey!''

_We all danced again._

_''Everyday I'm shufflin'' Adrian sung. I almost burst out laughing, it was perfect!_

_''Step up fast  
And be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin money don't be mad  
Now stop, hatin is bad_

One mo shot for us (another round)  
Please fill up my cup (don't mess around)  
We just wanna see (ya shake it now)  
Now you home with me (ya naked now)''

_Adrian was actually a good singer, even if he did sing about naked girls. We all danced for the rest of the song. _We all danced and sang the whole ride and I'm sure we were annoying the hell out of everyone else in the car. We finally parked the car and got out, I moved over to Adrian's side as Lissa was being to slow and began to get out until he held his hand out to help me out. He was grinning at me but I saw seriousness in his eyes. I held his hand and gracefully got out of the car, that is until I tripped over my own foot and fell right into Adrian's chest. I looked up to him and he was looking down at me, I looked at how close we were and quickly walked over to Lissa who was looking at us amusement in her features.

''What was that?'' She asked as we were walking towards the mall. I avoided it though and kept walking because to be honest, I didn't know what it was. We walked into the mall and Lissa quickly dragged me into Gucci, Adrian was laughing at me the bastard. We got in there and guess what she went for first? Shoes. I swear she has an obsession with them. She bought like 3 pairs before we could move on the the next store. She ran off into Burberry, I hung back with Adrian who was just behind us.

''Why are you here anyway?'' I asked, truth was I really didn't know why he was here, none of the other guys were. He looked down at me a smiled.

''I need to pick something up and thought I'd go with you guys.'' He said simply. Lissa walked out the shop with nothing in her hands, I walked over to her.

''Did they kick you out for wanting to much stuff?'' I teased, she sloppily slapped my arm. We headed off to Macys, and I bought some dresses, tank tops, jeans, shorts and some pyjamas. Lissa came out with loads of bags we had to get one of the Guardians to take them to the car, there was no way we were lugging around 11 bags from Lissa and 3 bags from me. We quickly moved on and Lissa went crazy because we _needed _to go in Hollister. Not that I was complaining, I love that shop. I bought more dresses and a few bikini sets. Again Lissa bought to much and the same Guardian had to take them back to the car, poor guy. Adrian bought some things in there to, which surprised me. We walked out the shop only for Alberta to stop us.

''There has been a bunch of about 15 guys following you, I need you to split up. Adrian go with

Rose. Lissa come with me, Rose here's an ear piece. If we loose you I'll call you through this. We should be just behind you.'' She said handing it to me, I quickly put it in. She walked off with Lissa while Adrian and I walked off to god knows where.

''Rose, their all following you need to something so they'll back off.'' Apparently Adrian heard because when I looked up at him a huge grin spread across his face and his arm snaked around my waist.

''Rose, they have to think he's your boyfriend. Do something.'' She shouted through the ear piece. I sighed and put my arm around his waist, he pulled me closer to him. I looked back slightly to see them all still following us.

''What do you want me to do?'' I asked her.

''Kiss him or do something, I don't care just get them away from you!'' She shouted. Man I wanted to slap her. We stopped and he turned to me.

''We don't have to.'' He said comfortingly.

''No it's fine.'' He lent in and so did I. Our lips brushed a few times before I closed the space between us. I literally felt sparks fly, I couldn't explain it. It was amazing. My arms went round his neck and his hands pulled my waist closer, I felt his bulge against me and grinned. He grinned and broke the kiss putting our foreheads together.

''Just for you.'' He whispered catching his breath.

''They've all gone stay were you are.'' Alberta said through the ear piece. We both slowly broke apart and when you thought Lissa's smile couldn't get any bigger, I stand corrected. She calmly walked over to us and politely asked to speak to me alone. She dragged me over further enough so Alberta and Adrian couldn't hear but so they could still see us. She made me turn my back to them so they couldn't read my lips.

''What was _that_?'' She asked calmly, although I could see she was anything but. I shrugged.

''We needed to get rid of those guys.'' I said simply. She giggled like a school girl, and I looked at her confused. She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously trying to retain her excitement.

''He loves you.'' She said squealing and jumping up and down.

''No he doesn't Liss, don't be stupid.'' I said acting bored.

''You love him to.'' She almost shouted not able to keep the grin off her face. I looked at her confused.

''No Lissa I don't.'' I said matter-of-factly. She slightly frowned at me.

''I only kissed him Lissa, it wasn't a big deal. I hardly even know the guy.'' She sighed at me.

''Whatever you say Rose.'' We started to walk back arm in arm towards Alberta and Adrian who were looking at us intently. I turned to Adrian and his face brightened when he saw me look at him. Lissa nudged me I turned to her and she smiled widely at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Once we got to them I acted as if nothing happened between Adrian and I to make it less awkward. We went to a few stores with Lissa buying things here and there. We got to Tiffany and Co and Adrian said he had to get his mum something for her birthday, her birthday was this big event and every Royal Moroi had to be there. I was talking to Adrian in a Spirit dream about it, he said his mum was a perfectionist and most of the time it was very posh with tea and finger sandwiches. It sounded _so_boring. We walked in and he went straight to the woman behind the counter. Lissa and I looked around at all the amazing jewellery, before Lissa could pounce and buy the whole store though Adrian called us over.

''What do you girls think of this?'' He asked showing us a stunning necklace, it was platinum and had a pearl then three grouped diamonds then a pearl and so on.** (Necklace on profile)**

''Do you think my mum will like it?'' He said with his classic lazy smile.

''Of course it's beautiful.'' Lissa grinned.  
''It's amazing.'' He handed it back to the woman behind the counter, she smiled flirtatiously at him and I scowled at her, she put it in it's box and a small bag.

''That'll be $27,000 sir.'' She said smiling again. I gasped. Her head turned quickly to me, looked me over and her eyes widened then she looked at me in disgust.

''$27,000?'' I asked, astonished. He gave me a hearty laugh and I felt my face unwillingly brighten.

''Money's no object to me Rose, I have to much of it.'' He said giving his credit card to the snotty woman behind the counter, he didn't even look at her he just kept grinning at me. We were looking at each other and grinning until the slut behind the counter coughed. Adrian looked pissed off and angrily took the card and receipt snatching the small bag from the counter. He grinned at me as we were about to leave the store.

''Rose!'' Lissa yelled, I snapped my head in her direction ready to kick some ass. She was looking at me and practically bursting with excitement. I ran over to her, not taking any chances and dragging Adrian with me.

''What's wrong are you okay?'' I asked quickly looking her over. She laughed.

''I'm fine Rose. Look at this.'' She said pointing at the glass cabinet. Inside was an absolutely stunning diamond bracelet, it's diamonds were different shapes which made it stand out and it was in platinum. I was in awe, until I saw the price. **(Bracelet on profile)**

''$78,000, you want to pay that much for it?'' I asked. She stopped looking at it and turned to me her grin never faltering.

''No, I'm going to buy it for you.''

''No, Lissa it's to much. I've done nothing to deserve a $78,000 bracelet.'' Lissa looked at me, concentration all over her face.

''Rose your wonderful. Any shit you get is from assholes that have nothing better to do. Your the most extraordinary person I've ever met, your so smart, kind, loving and so much more I couldn't even begin to explain. You deserve so much and get so little. You, Rose Hathaway, are beautiful inside and out.'' Adrian finished. He thought all that about me? I looked at him, wonder clearly on my face, but attempted to compose myself. I began to talk but nothing came out, Adrian grinned at me and asked the bitchy store worker to take it to the till in a sickly sweet voice. With no hesitation she walked away with it, ignoring Lissa and I. Adrian winked at me a casually strolled over to the till, I angrily followed him pulling Lissa along behind me.

''What are you doing?'' I demanded. He turned towards me and stood directly infront of me so he could look into my eyes.

''Buying the bracelet for you, you'll make it even more beautiful.'' Adrian said seriously and lovingly. I blushed, but held my ground.

''I don't want it Adrian.'' I said crossing my arms over my chest. I saw him glance at the scars on my wrist and the red patched one from yesterday. I cursed under my breath for forgetting to put make up on them. I looked back up at Adrian who kept looking at them, I touched his arm which made him snap out of whatever trance he was in, he smiled but I saw it falter. I felt concern cross my face as I could see his mind was somewhere else, I stepped forward and took his face in my hands lightly rubbing his cheeks attempting to sooth wrong with him. His eyes snapped to mine and his eyes gleamed with something I couldn't place all the while a huge smile lit up his face. His grin made me smile and, again, we were staring at each other idiotically. This time though I snapped out of whatever I was in and stepped back from him dropping my hands from his face, Adrian awkwardly gave the woman his credit card again. I protested and pleaded but it was no good so I decided to pin him. I straddled him easily holding his wrists above his head. He was looking at me and grinning like a fool.

''Are you still gonna buy it?'' I asked amused. He smiled a small smile.

''Yes, I am Rose. I want to buy it for you.'' With that he easily picked me up bridal style, looked at me for a few seconds our faces inches apart then delicately placed me on the floor. Moroi were usually very weak so it surprised me that Adrian picked me up so easily. I gave him another pleading look but he grinned and put his arm tightly around my waist pulling me to his right side. I struggled a little but he held me slightly tighter, without arguing I rested my head on his shoulder and I looked up him to find he was already staring down at me. His emerald eyes shined and a grin was on his face, I smiled at him and put my head near his neck and I felt him pull me closer, pushing me against what I felt were rock hard abs, I lightly placed my right hand on his chest and my left on his back. He lightly rested his head on mine pulling me towards him even more putting both of his arms around me, I sighed quietly closing my eyes. What felt like only a second later someone coughed making me open my eyes to look at them. It was that bitch. She was giving me what she thought was a threatening look so I gave her a glare and she cowered, quickly placing the small Tiffany's bag and Adrian's credit card on the counter and scurried away behind a door. I hesitantly pulled away from Adrian and he seemed to not want to let go. That'd make two of us. He opened his eyes and smiled all the same but I saw right through him. I walked towards Lissa who was about 20ft away from us looking like she had won the lottery while giving me an 'I told you so' look. She looked like she had tear streaks down her face aswell. I just rolled my eyes at her and we all walked out of the store.

''I'm starving!'' I moaned holding my stomach, they both just laughed at me.

''I think I saw a Wendy's back there.'' She said pointing.

''That's not _real_ food. Let's go to McDonald's.'' I said excitedly.

''Wendy's is much more healthy.'' Lissa stated amused at my excitement.

''Who said I care about healthy. Please?'' I begged, she rolled her eyes at me and I heard Adrian laughing from behind me. I kicked him and heard him swear, I wanted to burst out laughing but I kept my eyes on Lissa and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and grinned at me.

''Fine.''

''Yes!'' I shouted dragging them to where I memorized McDonald's was. I quickly ran in line, Lissa and Adrian behind me. I quickly got served and the sweaty man behind the counter was attempting to flirt with me. I got what I usually did, a big mac with 2 large fries and a large coke. I went to sit down at an empty table still in good sight of Lissa and Adrian, just in case. I saw a group of 4 humans walk over, they all sat down staring at me. What seemed to be their leader was checking me out.

''What's your name beautiful?'' The brown haired brown eyed boy asked.

''Rose. What's yours?'' I asked flirtatiously, lightly touch his hand that was on the table. I saw him gulp then he smiled.

''Jake Dale.'' He said shakily.

''Well Jake, I suggest you and your friends get away from me otherwise your face isn't going to look to pretty after I'm done with you. Now run along.'' I said calmly with a grin on my face/

''You wouldn't hurt me now would you sweetie?'' He asked grinning.

''No, but I will.'' Adrian said grabbing his shoulder and punching him square in the face, he fell to the floor really hard. I heard a sickening crack and there was blood everywhere, he held his nose but didn't move. I stood next to Adrian who was grinning at me and I crossed my arms over my chest. I knelt down next to him and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I went right next to his ear.

''Run.'' I whispered. He did just that, him and his friends ran off away from all of us dots of blood trailing behind him. I got up and turned back to Adrian who was grinning at me. I hugged him tightly.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. I pulled back and sat down beginning to eat. There were people looking at us but we didn't care. Adrian sat next to me and Lissa sat opposite putting Adrian's tray on the table.

''Nice punch.'' I grinned eating some fries. He opened his big mac and grinned back at me.

''Thanks.'' We all ate in silence after that, Adrian had gotten the same meal as me and to my surprise he finished before I did. We all finished eating and went to a few more stores before telling Alberta we wanted to go home. The ball was at 10am and it was 7;30 now. Lissa said we _had _to get ready right away once we got back. We got to the SUV Alberta leading the way and the other Guardians dotted behind us. I sat in the middle again Lissa to my left Adrian to my right. Five minutes in the the journey Lissa was already asleep.

''How are you feeling Rose?'' Adrian asked concerned. I saw a black slide up window separating us from Alberta and the other Guardian, giving us privacy, I didn't even know it had one.

''Fine, I had a really good day today.'' I said with a smile. I turned away from him looking at Lissa's peaceful face.

''I mean in general. In your head.'' Concern was lacing his words. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

''My head will never be fine Adrian, you really don't need to ask because I will never be okay. It never goes away.'' I said the last part to myself but I think he heard me anyway. He clasped my hand and pushed my head towards his shoulder, I actually shed a few tears Adrian wiped them though. Thankfully the rest of the car journey was in silence. Adrian and I kept looking at each other but it was almost like we didn't need words to understand one another. The car came to a stop and I didn't even think we had been in the car half an hour. Adrian and I reluctantly pulled apart and jumped out of the car to Lissa running excitedly up to me, I thought she was still asleep.

''Come _on_ Rose. Your so slow.'' She said dragging me. I grinned at Adrian who was laughing at me and waved goodbye walking away with her.

We got to her room and she told me to go to my room and take a shower, which I did rather fast I might add. I was in and out within 15 minutes. Lissa was setting up my room with all her make up when I walked out, she was wearing a very soft looking pale pink robe. Her hair was wet obviously coming out of the shower before me. Our clothes and accessories were on the bed ready to put on. I quickly put on some underwear and Lissa told me to blow dry my hair with one of the two hair dryers we both did that in no time at all, then she told me to sit in the chair so she could do my make up. She didn't let me look at what she'd done she just told me to stay still then she did my hair. Once she had done my hair she then she quickly straightened her near perfect straight hair. She said she didn't want me to do her make up and hair because she could do it faster. She said she would of let me but we only had 30 minutes to get there and apparently that wasn't enough time for her. Her hair was now as straight as it could possibly be and she went with a natural look with a touch of mascara and clear lip gloss, she didn't even look in a mirror. Lissa and I quickly slipped our dresses on with ease. Lissa truly did look like a princess, she looked stunning. She gasped when she saw me and I took it as a good sign. We quickly added the jewellery and she handed me the small Tiffany's bag. I rolled my eyes.

''Lissa, I'm not wearing that.''

''Come on Rose it completes your outfit. Please?'' She said wining like a baby.

''No Lissa.'' I said simply. Handing it back to her.

''_Please_?'' She pleaded again. I could tell she wasn't using compulsion but she was good at convincing people.

''Fine.'' I said taking the bag from her grasp I opened the small box I found a note on top.

_Rose,_

_Please wear the bracelet, it would mean a lot to me. Will you be my date to the ball? I'll be at your door at 9:50._

_Love, Adrian x x x_

I stared at it with a grin on my face and handed it to Lissa. I quickly and carefully put the bracelet on looking at the time 9:43. I heard her say 'aw' then she helped me put my tiara on. She was very precise because she kept moving it. I quickly helped her, making it straight. She finally let me look at myself and I must say I looked pretty. My make up was simple like hers with a touch of mascara and clear lip gloss. My hair was beautiful, she put a hair band over my head, matching my hair colour and tucked my hair into it making it stylishly messy, then she scurried to the front of me and took out two bits of hair from either side and ran to get her curlers. She curled them into perfect ringlets. I loved it. I grinned at her and hugged her excitedly. **(Outfits on profile)**

''You look absolutely stunning Rose. You look like a Greek Goddess!'' She squealed.

''Are you kidding? Your _beautiful_!'' I shouted. She had come prepared and brought her camera, we took pictures, needless to say. We both opened to the door excitedly. Adrian and Christian stood there not able to say anything and they just looked at us.

''Rose you look.. beautiful.'' Adrian said speechless. I grinned at him and he was wearing a tux. He look _very _nice in a tux.

''So do you.'' I grinned. He saw the bracelet hanging from my left wrist and smiled.

''Your wearing it.'' He said grinning. I rolled my eyes and took his arm he had out for me. I realised he looked at the bracelet not the ugly jagged scars on my wrist and arms, I smiled to myself even if I did look like a patch work doll. Lissa and Christian were watching us.

''Ready?'' Lissa asked. I nodded and we all happily walked in silence, we got to the grand hall doors and as I was about to walk in I got stopped by Adrian. I looked at him confused.

''We have to be announced.'' I groaned.

''Stupid Royals.'' I said under my breath. All three of them looked at me amused, I just realised I said that infront of 3 royals. I grinned innocently at them though. Lissa and Christian were the first to be announced, then us. It was really strange having the whole court in one room and it being so silent. All I heard were clicks of cameras.

''This is so embarrassing.'' I whispered to Adrian as we kept walking.

''I know, even more so because they usually clap.'' He said amused. I elbowed him as the walk of shame was over. They were all looking at me in particular. Adrian and I walked over to Christian and Lissa who were motioning over to us.

''What up Liss?''

''They didn't clap.'' Was all she said, and she was saying it more to herself.

''Do I have something on my face? My ass?'' I asked. Adrian laughed.

''No Rose you look beautiful.'' I brushed it off and went to get a drink. Adrian was trailing behind me. I searched around for something alcoholic. Nothing.

''No alcohol?'' I asked.

''Nope, it's like a rule they have at these things.'' I knew Adrian liked to drink so he must be very disappointed. I grabbed a non alcoholic cocktail off the table as did Adrian.

''Are these things usually this boring?'' I asked taking a gulp of my drink. There was some really quiet music in the background and everyone else was talking while in their big puffy dresses and tuxs.

''Sometimes there not to bad but most of the time yes. I usually bring a bottle of vodka to get me threw the night.''

''Why didn't you this time?'' I asked.

''I don't need vodka tonight. I'm with you and I wanted to suffer with you.'' He said grinning. I laughed.

''Gee thanks.'' I said amused. Lissa and Christian walked over to us.

''The Queen's about to make her entrance.'' Christian said rolling his eyes. Lissa elbowed him and I burst out laughing.

''Good to see your keeping him in line Liss.'' She smiled at me and nodded her head, while Christian was was giving me a glare.

''Announcing her Majesty Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov.'' I heard a voice boom before I saw her. She had an extremely puffy sky blue dress on that was so awful and unflattering that you didn't even want to laugh about it. One by one they all started to bow. By the time she had come near us I was the only one standing up right. Lissa pulled at my arm telling me to bow. I did for about 5 seconds then stood up properly again, not really caring. Don't get me wrong I had respect for her but I didn't believe in people bowing to one another, in my opinion it was a sign of slavery. Some other people had gotten up aswell. The rest of them got up as she was making some sort of speech.

''That dress is just awful.'' I whispered to Lissa. She held in a laugh.

''I know she always has dresses like that, all of them are just disgusting.'' She whispered back.

''Hey, where are your parents?'' I asked. She pointed to all the Royal couples near their thrones her parents thrones stood proudly next to the Queens with the Dragomir Crest above them.

''Your dad's kinda hot.'' I said casually. Lissa gave me a look of disgust, so did Adrian and Christian who were now listening.

''For an old guy.'' I finished and rolled my eyes. The Queen finished and I heard people clapping, so I set my drink down and I clapped and wooped really loudly. Everyone turned to me.

''What? I'm really exited.'' I said in my defence. They all turned back and Lissa, Adrian, Christian and I had to hold in our laughs. It became noisy so we burst out laughing.

''That is the most interesting thing that has ever happened at one of these things.'' Christian said still laughing.

''Wow, never coming to one of these things again.'' I said picking up my drink and finishing it.

''You have to now, your expected.'' Lissa said sadly. I looked at her.

''I'm not a Guardian yet, I'm not 'expected' to do anything.'' I said smugly. Lissa rolled her eyes and dragged me around to talk to some royals with her. I had to fake smile at them and then listen to them congratulate me then talk about some other things I really didn't give a shit about. After what felt like days of talking to some old Moroi we went to get a drink.

''That was so boring.''

''I know.'' She said sipping some of her punch.

''How long were we talking to them for? I groaned.

''About 1hour 45 minutes.'' She said simply. I groaned again

''Where's Adrian? I need to see if he can get me some vodka.'' I asked gulping down my water.

''I'm not sure, I think he said something about going somewhere with Christian.''

''Bum buddies.'' I said laughing at my own joke, Lissa looked at me wanting to laugh.

''Lissa can we leave please?'' I begged.

''No Rose we're both expected to be here.'' She said and something popped into my head.

''What happened to Horatio?'' I asked, I never did get to find out.

''He's in the clinic, you hurt him pretty bad when you had your spar.''

''Oh. Remind me to go and see him tomorrow.''

''Rose, were leaving tomorrow.'' Lissa said a smile on her face.

''Can't we live here? I love my room.'' I said sadly. She laughed. I was about to say something but was cut off by a voice.

''Rose Hathaway to the stage please.'' It sounded like Adrian. I looked at Lissa confused but she shrugged and ushered me towards it. The stage was on the left hand side under the stands above so I didn't even notice it was there. There he was, grinning at me. I looked at him confusion in my face. I walked up the stairs, holding my dress.

''What are you doing?'' I whispered when I got to him. Everyone was now crowded around the stage and I could barely see the wall opposite.  
''Rose will now sing one of her original songs for all of us.'' He grinned at me and left the stage without another word to me. A curtain lifted up behind me and there was a piano. I walked over to it and on it was my song 'There's A Place For Us'. A mic infront of me I sat on the piano chair and looked at the song infront of me. Naturally I knew all the lyrics and notes so with the soft keys beneath my fingers I began to sing.

_There's a place out there for us,_  
_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._  
_So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in_  
_down here,_  
_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we_  
_believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above,_  
_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love_  
_will keep us strong,_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a_  
_place for us._

_When the water meets the sky,_  
_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,_  
_When these broken hands are whole again,_  
_We will find what we've been waiting for,_  
_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
_It's written in the stars that shine above,_  
_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love_  
_will keep us strong,_  
_Exactly who we are is just enough,_  
_there's a place for us, there's a place for us_  
_So hold on, hold on,_  
_There's a place for us_  
We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.

_____It's written in the stars that shine above, a world where you and I  
belong, where faith and love keep us strong, yeah exactly who we  
are is just enough, there's a place for us.  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love  
will keep us strong,  
Exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are  
is just enough,  
There's a place for us. _

I finished and heard a massive round of applause. I opened my eyes to see some people with tears in their eyes. I saw Lissa cheering wildly as were all my other friends.

''Um, if you all wouldn't mind I would like to sing another song?'' I asked them. There was another huge round of applause. I grinned.

''If everyone would like to grab a partner, I would like to dedicate this to all you lovers out there.'' I was looking at Christian and Lissa in-particular and winked at them.

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams must die_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I want is to hold you_  
_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_  
_Almost believing this one's not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_  
_So far, we are, so close._

I heard a huge round of applause again and I felt someone touching my back, Adrian. I grinned up at him and he motioned for me to move over so he could sit with me. He reached to where I put my earlier song and took out one underneath it. It was supposed to be a solo but he said we were to sing it together. I rolled my eyes as he read the notes and began to play.

___Baby let's cruise  
Away from here  
Don't be confused  
The way is clear  
And if you want it you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand  
Baby... yeah  
So, let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find_

You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way  
I love it when we're cruising together  
Music is played for love  
Cruising is made for love  
I love it when we're cruising together.

Adrian and I looked at each other and grinned, but Adrian wasn't enough to stop me seeing Andre in the middle of the crowd snogging the face off some Moroi girl. I wasn't jealous but considering earlier he said he loved me it was kind of a slap in the face. I saw Lissa storm over there and punched her brother clean in the face. He fell to the floor from the impact and it shocked me to no end. I saw the Moroi about to slap her but I instinctively jumped off the stage and ran to her, quickly grabbing her wrist and twisted it in an awkward angle, I pulled her close to me so I was near her ear.

''Come near Lissa again and I will not hesitate to punch you.'' I whispered and looked at her, a grin plastered on my face but she started to cry. I rolled my eyes and held her wrist a little tighter my nails digging into her slightly. She yelped and I burst out laughing never loosening my grip, I wasn't even holding her wrist that tight. I brought her near me again, a little yelp coming from her mouth.

''Run.'' I whispered, letting her go. She did just that, she ran rather fast and I heard her sobs threw the hall. It surprised me no one stopped me, there were hundreds of Guardians here. I turned to Lissa and hugged her.

''Are you okay?'' I whispered.

''I'm fine Rose, thank you.''

''It was nothing. Nice punch by the way.'' I said a grin on my face. She laughed.

''He's still on the floor.'' She said in a really low whisper. I broke out of the hug and looked and Andre. He was holding his jaw and looked up at me. I quickly turned away and stared at everyone, it was dead silent.

''Well, I think it's time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail.'' I said faking a yawn and stretching. I casually strolled out of the huge doors and only heard a few foot steps and whispers behind me. I turned around and saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Andre. Great, I really want a conversation with him don't I. I started laughing at what just happened and Adrian and Lissa joined me. We stopped laughing and looked at Andre.

''What did you say to her?'' He demanded and he was trying to use compulsion on me.

''Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Oh, and don't bother using compulsion on me it doesn't work.'' I said smugly. They all looked at me confused.

''It doesn't work?'' Adrian asked. I shook my head.

''Try it.'' I said simply. They looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. Adrian did it before Lissa. He stood infront of me and I looked him in the eyes.

''Rose, you want to kiss me don't you.'' Adrian demanded using all the compulsion he had. I smiled evilly and lent forward. I got to his lips but hovered above them.

''Nope.'' I said simply, pulling away. They all looked astonished. Lissa tried to.

''Hit Andre.'' She demanded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flinch and step back. She used all the compulsion she had aswell, you could almost feel it.

''I want to, believe me.'' I said still looking her in the eyes. She stepped back amazed.

''Your both doing it wrong.'' Andre said getting angry and stepping infront of me. I could feel his body heat as he was only a foot away from me. Christian didn't bother, because he simply wucked at compulsion.

''You love me Don't you.'' He said using all of his compulsion. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he wanted me to say yes.

''No.'' I said taking off my heels and walking bare foot up the stairs to my room. I heard some shouting and whispers but ignored them. I got to my room and realised how exhausted I was. I quickly took the mascara off and undone my hair, setting the hair band on the vanity table along with all my jewellery. I made sure I carefully put the bracelet Adrian gave me in it's box and sat it on my table beside my bed, I read the little note again and set it under the box, smiling. I slipped the dress off and hung it on a chair, my shoes underneath it then put a plain tank top on before slipping in to bed. Thinking things over in my head, I bored myself and fell into darkness.

**What do you thinks to come in the upcoming chapters**?

**I know Lissa is not an aggressive type**,** but I wanted that side to come out while protecting Rose**.** :**}

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you think**!**  
Review**! **:**D

-C___hloe _x


	7. Chapter 7

I suddenly appeared from a deep sleep into the piano room at court, light was pouring into the room from the huge windows. I instantly knew I was in a spirit dream but I was afraid to find out who it was with, I looked all around the room and saw no one. I stepped on the hard wood floor realising that I was bare foot, I quickly noticed that I was wearing a mid thigh, black sparkly dress that showed cleavage, with a small black flower on the side of my head holding up some stylishly messy hair.  
''Hello?'' Nothing. I walked over to the piano the floor cold on my feet. I looked around still confused and brushed my fingers over the top of the soft piano. I felt someone watching me and turned to see Adrian gazing into my eyes then trailing down my body, his grin perfect as always.  
''You look beautiful, Little Dhampir.'' He said looking at me in the eyes again. I looked at him confused.

''Little Dhampir?''

''Your little and your a Dhampir.'' He said simply he said laughing slightly.

''Hey, I'm not little!'' I shouted, amused. He simply laughed that rich and beautiful laugh. I loved it, it made my body go all tingly.

''Anyway you're going to wear it to my mothers party, she's formally invited you, Lissa and Christian.'' I could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying the fact that I had an invitation and that I was expected to go. I sat on the piano chair, Adrian quickly sitting next to me.

''I'm not going. Would should I spend _my _time with people I hate?'' I said with distaste, most of the royals were so stuck up, plus most of the royals hated Dhampirs and think we're their slaves.

''Please, I don't wanna go if you're not.'' He begged.

''Baby.''

''Please?'' He begged again. I rolled my eyes taking my gaze away from the window infront of me and grinned at his pout.

''Fine.'' A grin lit up his face before the dream started to fade.

''I'll meet you in your room, Little Dhampir.''

I woke up to Lissa shaking me and pulling the covers off me, revealing my half naked body. I looked up at her angrily but my face softened once I saw her laughing face and began to look for clothes, I picked out a simple red vest, black skinny jeans, black heels and a grey cardigan, not forgetting my bra and underwear. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed then I done my hair into a messy side plait before walking out. I saw Adrian sitting on my bed, he automatically whipped his head toward me and grinned, standing up. He took in my appearance and his grin somehow got wider. I ignored him though feeling myself go into a bad mood. I threw my clothes in the duffel bag and zipped it, Lissa and Adrian watching my every move. I opened the door and looked back at them.

''The plane leaves at 11, right?'' I asked. She looked at me questioningly.

''Yes.''

''I'll meet you here later.'' I said shutting the door behind me. I wanted to see if Horatio was okay before we left. I walked quickly to the hospital wing getting weird stares along the way. I walked up to the front desk my arms crossed over my chest, smiling.

''Can you tell me where Horatio Novokov is please?'' I asked sweetly. The Moroi woman couldn't be more than 21.

''He's in room 12, Miss Hathaway.'' She said politely.

''Thanks.''

''Miss Hathaway.'' She called out as I was walking away and I turned back to her.

''I- er think you're really amazing.'' She said looking at me shyly.

''Thank you.'' I said gratefully, grinning and nodding my head slightly at her. I walked straight in to his room and found him asleep. I sat in the chair beside him for about 10 minutes before he woke up.

''Rose?'' He said groggily. I lent forward pushing his head back down onto the pillow.

''Shh, it's me.'' I moved my hand away and looked at him guiltily, he looked exhausted. His face had a few bruises and he had a stitched cut on his eyebrow.

''Rose I'm okay, really.'' He said as the doctor came in, we turned and it was the same doctor that treated me. She smiled at me then turned to him.

''Mind if I take a look your chest, Mr. Novokov?'' She asked politely. He shook his head and tried to get up, I was quickly at his side while he sat upright on the bed taking hold of my hand while he lifted up a plain light blue t-shirt revealing his bandaged chest, I gasped. Did I really cause that much damage? She undone his bandage and revealed his badly bruised chest and he had a rather long stitched cut on the left side of his chest.

''What did I do to you?'' I asked, horrified. He looked at me not replying but a small sad smile was on his face and he squeezed my hand.

''His left lung collapsed and he broke several ribs.'' The doctor said finally.

''Oh my god.''

''Rose, really I'm okay.'' He said trying to sound reassuring.

''Rose can I talk to you for a moment please?'' She asked a smile on her face, I nodded letting go of his hand and following her out of the room, shutting the door.

''I've reviewed your medical records and it seems that as well as depression you suffered from ADHD, is this correct?'' I crossed my arms over my chest.

''Yea, what's your point?'' I asked, bored of this conversation already. She coughed awkwardly.

''Have you ever thought of counselling?'' I had to hold in my laughter.

''It's been advised, but no.''

''Well, I have arranged for you to go to counselling back at the Academy.'' I actually laughed this time.

''Your kidding right? I'm not going.'' I said still laughing.

''Your mother and Zoe think it's best for your health.'' She argued. I stopped laughing and looked at her angrily.

''I don't care what they think. My life my choices and my _choice _is that I'm not doing it. Period.'' I shouted walking back into Horatio's room and slamming the door. I closed my eyes leaning against the door and let out a sigh. I looked at him and he was standing by the door looking at me guiltily.

''You were listening weren't you?'' I stated. He nodded and I sighed again sitting on the chair by the bed again, crossing my legs over. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

''Spit it out, what do you wanna know.''

''How- erm how bad is your depression?'' He asked awkwardly. I pulled up my sleeves, showing him my arms, he was quickly gasping and kneeling infront of me inspecting them. I pulled them down though and stood up walking to the door. I looked back and he was still on his knees but he had turned towards me.

''I'm glad your okay.'' I said before closing the door and walking out. I quickly made my way to my room, the stares were so intimidating. I don't know why they were staring at me, surely they had all gotten over the spar? I opened the door and Dimitri, Christian, Lissa and Adrian were there all whispering angrily. When they realised it was me they all smiled and turned away from something. I saw something behind Christian's back and walked out to him with my hand out.

''Give it to me.'' He gulped and looked at Lissa. I saw her nod her head from the corner of my eye and he handed me a magazine and on the front cover was a picture of me and Adrian at the ball then there was an enlarged picture of my arm and the title read. 'Rose Hathaway self harms?' I flipped it open and read the article aloud.

''Rose Hathaway arrived at the Queen's ball with Adrian Ivashkov, a well known player. She was seen at St. Vladimir's Academy kissing and cuddling Christian Ozera who's parents tragically died 2 years ago. A source has stated that they were dating as soon as she got to the Academy but knew each other before hand. She arrived at the ball sporting a stunning white gown and a $78,000 Tiffany bracelet but on her arms and wrist were deep jagged scars and a cut with stitches. A source has said; 'She's got a lot of mental heath issues and is deeply disturbed, it's a wonder she's not already locked up in Tarasov.' She was called up onto the stage and sung like an angel with people crying as she sung and played the piano to her original songs so easily. She also sung with Adrian, who to sung beautifully, she looked on at Andre Dragomir and Demi Tarus, a student at St. Williams kissing, showing that she had feelings for him. Vasilisa, who is currently dating Christian Ozera whom Rose had broken up with just a day before but she herself had initiated their dating, broke them apart and punched her brother fracturing his jaw. Demi about to hit the princess got very frightened when Rose heroically jumped off the stage running to Vasilisa in very high heels stopping Demi from hurting her by grabbing her wrist, showing her remarkable Guardian skills. Rose then said something to her let her go and she tore off running towards the exit, crying. Not long after Rose left accompanied by Adrian, Christian, Vasilisa and Andre.'' I didn't bother reading any more it was bad enough at how much detail they'd got I don't need to find out if there was a hidden camera in my room or something. I fell onto the bed throwing the magazine behind me before sighing and raking my hands down my face. Deeply disturbed? Assholes. I looked next to me and there was a stack of newspapers and magazines with the same sort of pictures on. I looked over to Lissa who was crying, we gave each other a look and in that moment we both knew who it was and her eyes were complete fury. I quickly got up and held her shoulders.

''Lissa, it doesn't matter, forget about it.'' I said attempting to sooth her.

''What's wrong?'' Adrian asked clueless. I smiled and turned to him.

''Nothing.''

''It was Andre.'' Lissa said angrily. He looked confused but then understanding crossed his eyes before they turned into fury then turned to hatred. He started to walk out of the room, anger in his steps.

''Please, please just leave it.'' I begged. I fell to my knees and started crying holding myself. I felt someone kneel next to me and it was Adrian, his eyes were filled with sadness and tears were threatening to spill over. He hugged me and I started crying harder while clinging on to myself and putting my face in his chest. I felt wetness on my hair and realized he was crying. I looked at at him and he wiped my tears with the edge of his shirt and I quickly wiped his with my cardigan sleeve. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before he helped me up.

''Shall we go then?'' I asked no one in particular.

''Yes, come on.'' Lissa sighed, Christian's hand laced with hers. I put my duffel bag on my bed and placed the note in the bracelet box admiring it's beauty before carefully placing it in and zipping it up. I grabbed my shoulder bag checking everything was in there before grabbing my duffel bag, which wasn't there. I looked and saw it on Adrian's shoulder, a grin on his face. I smiled and rolled my eyes not bothering to argue. We walked to the airstrip in complete silence which was nice, I ignored everyone and everything around me afraid or punching someone if they made some snide remark. I quickly got onto the jet saying a small 'hi' to Alberta before buckling my seatbelt. I saw Lissa come and sit next to me but turned to look out of the window, not wanting a conversation

''Rose, my dad wanted to talk to you.'' She said anyway and I turned to her.

''Liss, no offence, but I don't need another person telling me I'm insane or that I'm a slut.''

''Rose he doesn't think that at all he and my mum are on your side. Andre told them what happened himself and they were completely disgusted by his behaviour.''

''Andre can anyone what he likes, he can call me a slut he can call me crazy but I still feel like I've been slapped in the face and lied to. After telling me he loved me he went and kissed someone right infront of me. I don't know why but it felt like he was cheating on me. We were never even dating and I know I don't love him but it still hurts.'' I saw some of my friends give me sad looks before moving further down the plane. Alberta gave me a small smile before checking our seat belts. I looked out of the window and in no time we were up in the air. I heard Lissa unbuckle her seat belt.

''Rose, I'm just going to the bathroom.'' She said getting up quickly. I unbuckled mine.

''I need to go to, I'll come with you.''

''Uh, Okay.'' I trailed behind her looking down at the floor until someone lightly grabbed my wrist. Dimitri.

''It'll be okay, Rose.'' He said with a smile. I grinned at him.

''Thanks Dimitri.'' I said kissing his cheek. I looked at him again and a huge blush was on his face, I grinned and walked the way Lissa went. I heard her voice around the corner in a whisper and someone who I thought was Adrian. I instinctively stopped.

''Adrian her aura's fading and you want me to do nothing?'' Lissa whispered her voice angry.

''Lissa, there's nothing we can do.'' Adrian sighed sounding defeated.

''You know what a fading aura means don't you?'' She questioned almost shouting.

''Yes I do Lissa! I can't stop thinking about it. I dream walked with her and it was normal but then when she woke up..''

''Well, I don't know about you but I _will not _sit back and watch my best friend die.''

''You think I enjoy this? The woman I love might be dying and I can't do anything about it!'' Adrian shouted his voice sounding like he was crying.

''You love Rose?'' Lissa asked shocked. I heard him laugh lightly.

''Of course I do. From the moment I met her I fell for her and even before then when I saw the passion in her fighting, she's amazing. I can't explain her. Every moment I'm awake she's in my thoughts, even when I'm asleep I dream about her all the time. I'm madly, deeply, truly and passionately in love with her.'' The love and emotion in his voice was _so _strong, it was hard to believe it came from Adrian. I was stunned, I know he said he liked me but I thought he'd get over it quickly. Love? I never would of thought. It was silent for a few seconds so I thought I should show myself. I walked out from behind the corner and their eyes snapped to me. I didn't give them the chance to talk though and crossed my arms over my chest.

''So, I'm dying, huh? I always thought I'd die in battle. Protecting my charge and all that? Oh well.'' I said casually walking past them and into the toilet. I locked the door and thought about what they said. Was I dying? Shouldn't I feel when I'm about to die? You know, feel the light and all that? Adrian. Adrian loves me. Thinking about it made me smile for some reason, I shook it off and quickly went to the toilet. I heard them both banging on the door and shouting my name. I rolled my eyes and washed my hands. I unlocked the door and walked past them quickly sitting in my seat. I felt eyes on me before looking at them, they stood there guiltily before Lissa hastily sat down.

''Rose I'm _so_ sorry.''

''You're sorry? For what? That fact that I'm dying or that fact that neither one of you told me? What do you expect me to say to you Lissa?'' I shouted. I grabbed my bag and sat as far away as them as I could. I looked out of the window again and my mind drifted off before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and found myself in someone's bed, I immediately jumped up and looked around the room it was plain. There was a black leather loveseat at the far end along with a 60 inch TV and there was a small kitchen on the left of me and a bathroom behind me. I went to spring for the door but it opened. I got into my stance but it was just Adrian which made me relax slightly.

''Where am I?'' I asked confused looking over the room again.

''My room to be exact but we're at my parents.'' He said standing awkwardly by the door.

''Why are we here?'' I asked sitting on the kingsize bed.

''My mothers party you were a little busy so we didn't get to tell you.'' I didn't reply I was thinking until I spotted a picture of me on his nightstand. I picked it up looking at it, I looked fierce and ready to take down anything This just so happened to be an over the shoulder shot of me sparring with Jose, I looked at him.

''Where did you get this?'' I asked amused looking at his blushing face.  
''I- uh I've been a fan of yours for sometime and took a still image from your spar with Jose.'' I smiled and placed it back on the table, then it dropped. He quickly came and sat close to me on the bed.

''We were only trying to protect you, you know. We didn't want to worry you if we weren't sure.'' He looked at me lovingly and had worry in his eyes. I smiled.

''I'm sorry, with all that's going on I guess I over reacted a little.'' I hugged him and he immediately hugged me back, my arms went round his neck and his around my waist. I took in his scent that made me want to stay in his embrace forever. He kept pulling me closer and holding me tighter. I decided to just move my body as close his as possible, which seemed to shock him but he held me tight anyway and rubbed small circles in my lower back and I realised it gave me goosebumps. I ran my fingers through his hair that felt soft between my fingers and felt him shiver. I grinned and closed my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder facing his neck, I felt him look down at me and I opened my eyes to see his perfect smile. His legs we open so I put my legs over his right one and rested my head on his chest and hugged his lower chest, his arms refused to let go of me so it was a little awkward. We grinned at each other for a moment before he rested his head on mine. I loved being rapped in Adrian's embrace because I could tell that he really cared for me. I'm not sure how long we had been like that but it was bliss, the sound of his heartbeat was just so unbelievably soothing to me. Occasionally we looked at each other and grinned like idiots but neither one of us talked we were just enjoying one another's company. I felt him move and I opened my eyes to see his hand about to touch my cheek. He cupped it and rubbed it with his thumb a grin appearing on my face, I looked up at him and saw his face smiling back down at me. My smile faded slightly as I looked into his eyes. We both began to lean in our lips about to touch when there was a knock at the door. I quickly got off him, embarrassed, and opened the door to Lissa. She looked for half a second as if seeing if it was Adrian before pouncing on me, almost knocking me over. I laughed at her and hugged her back.

''Rose I'm so sorry!''

''Liss, it's fine really I over reacted, _I'm _sorry.'' We broke apart and both laughed. Her grin grew wider.

''What?'' I asked still half laughing.

''Your aura's back to normal.'' She squealed. There was a cough from behind her and looked and saw Christian, his normal sly smile.

''I didn't know you were here Chris.'' I said ushering them in and quickly shutting the door.

''Yep. So what do you wanna do? We have _ages _to kill.'' He said moaning and slouching in a chair in the left of the room. Lissa and I sat on the bed and Adrian grabbed a chair and sat near Christian. Lissa and I looked at each other and shrugged.

''Truths?'' She asked questioningly. We all agreed.

''How many girlfriends or boyfriends have you all had?'' She asked Christian.

''Three.'' Christian said easily. I looked at him.

''Who's the other one?'' He was hesitant and didn't reply for a moment.

''Rachel.'' I raised my eyebrows my mouth open a little.

''Rachel, my old _human _friend Rachel? You lost your virginity to _her?_'' I asked shocked, everyone else appeared to be shocked aswell. He shivered. Rachel wasn't the prettiest girl. She wore a lot of make up and when she didn't wear it, let's just say she made Shrek look beautiful.

''It was before we started hanging out we only done it once.'' He cringed again and we started to laugh and looked to Adrian

''None.'' We all looked at him questioningly.

''I've kissed girls but I've never had a girlfriend.'' He explained looking at me and I blushed. We looked to Lissa and she thought for a moment.

''Seven.''

''Seven?'' I looked at her shocked.

''Yea, I'm sure you've had more than me anyway.'' I laughed but no one joined me, they all thought the same as she did.

''No.'' Their mouths were open looking at _me _shocked this time.

''How many boyfriends have you had?'' Adrian asked.

''Three, but I'm not sure if two of them count.'' I said thinking.

''Your not sure if _two _count? Who were they?'' Lissa asked shocked.

''Christian obviously.''

''And the other two?'' She asked again.

''Well after Christian was gone Jose sort of comforted me. I'm not sure if we were actually dating, we kissed and cuddled, said I love you and stuff but we never really talked about it. I don't think I was even in love with him.''

''So _you _were the mystery girl.'' Christian stated. I looked at them all confused.

''Jose was seen with another Dhampir kissing her but her- I mean _your_ face was covered so no one could really see it. He was questioned and said that she was as 'prickly as a rose but soft as silk' and he wanted to run away with her and marry her. It was _so _romantic.'' Lissa said dreamily. I was shocked I didn't know he felt like that.

''Well..'' I said unsure of what to say.

''So who was the other guy.'' Christian asked curiously.

''Oh. He's tricky to because I was only about 13 and he was 15, I wasn't sure we were dating either. He's related to Adrian I think, Tom Ivashkov.'' I said simply and they all stared at me.

''Wow Rose, you really _do _know what guys to go for.'' Christian said amused.

''What?''

''That's my brother.'' I turned to Adrian who looked really pissed off, though he didn't sound it.

''You looked nothing a like though, he had dark brown hair, freckles and gre-'' I stopped myself, realising. I shrugged.

''It was a long time ago.'' He seemed to relax slightly.

''How far have you gotten with a girl or boy?'' Lissa asked Christian first.

''I want to say sex but I don't know if it was sex.' He said shivering again, we laughed at him.

''How far have you gotten with Rose?'' Adrian asked, his full attention on Christian. He looked at me and we both blushed.

''Hand job.'' He whispered. Lissa squeezed my hand, seeing I was uncomfortable and thankfully turned to Adrian.

''Sex.'' He said hesitantly. I ruffled my eyebrows and he turned away from me, I'm sure I was the only one who noticed. We looked at Lissa.

''Sex.'' She said easily.

''Who was your first?'' I asked.

''You know that boy Aaron?''

''The really boring guy who clings to Natalie?'' She nodded.

''Him.'' She shuddered.

''Ew.''

''What about you?''

''Kissing.'' I said simply. They looked at me shocked.

''Your serious?'' Lissa asked, staring at me in disbelief.

''Unless I was raped in my sleep, yep.'' I said half laughing at my own joke.

''Wow. Not just a beautiful pure virgin but a beautiful pure virgin at _everything_.'' She said playfully. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed her.

''If circumstances were different what would you want to do, apart from being a Guardian or future political jobs _and_ didn't have your powers?'' Lissa asked.

''That's easy, a comedian.'' Christian said smugly. Lissa and I sighed and rolled our eyes at him at the same time.

''Business man, I think?'' He said unsure. I laughed a little at his uncertainty.

''A fashion designer.'' Lissa said confidently, without a doubt.

''Couldn't you do that now? You don't have any obligations, that's your parents and Andre's job.'' I half asked half told her.

''I suppose I could.'' She said thoughtfully. She dropped the subject though still obviously thinking about it and she turned to me.

''That's easy, Rose would be a singer.'' Christian said before I could answer. They all nodded in agreement.

''That's funny, I thought the question was directed at _me_.'' I said turning to Christian.

''It's right though, isn't it?'' Adrian asked.

''Your _so_ good at singing Rose, you wouldn't want to take that up if given the chance?'' Lissa asked her perfect eyebrows ruffled.

''Of course but that's not _all_ I would want to do.''

''Your good at a lot of things Rose, what else would you want to do?'' Lissa's curiosity and excitement was _very_ strong, even if it was over the top.

''I like to draw.'' I saw them all turn their heads toward me.

''You draw? You never told me.'' Christian said with a hint of anger.

''It's like a private hobby I've always had.''

''What do you like to draw?'' Adrian asked unexpectedly.

''I mainly draw things that I think are beautiful, things from dreams or things that are impossible.''

''Can we have a look?'' Lissa asked curiously.

''Maybe when we get back to the Academy, but I've never shown my work to anyone. I'm probably not even good.'' I said shyly.

''I'm sure your amazing Rose, like you are at everything.'' Lissa said confidently grinning. I smiled at her.

'' Do you want children and if so how many and what would their names be?'' I think this was more of a question for Lissa's piece of mind so she knew this relationship could go somewhere.

''Yes, I want 2 maybe more. I haven't thought about names.'' I heard Lissa's silent squeal at Christian's answer though I know she'd want more than 2 and she wouldn't let Christian name their children, without making sure she _loved_ the name.

''I don't mind really, it depends on how many she would want. I have a girls I like, Evie.'' I gasped and they all looked at me.

''That's what I've always wanted to call my little girl.'' I said with a grin. He grinned back at me and Lissa coughed beside me.

''I want 3 or more children and I like Emma and Daniel.'' She grinned at Christian and turned to me.

''Well I suppose if I get to have children as many as I want, I mean if it happens it happens. Names I like Evie and Hayden.'' I looked at Adrian and he grinned at me.

''Favourite movie?''

''Titanic.'' Christian mumbled. I was about to burst out laughing but Lissa nudged me, Adrian looked like he wanted to laugh to.

''Die hard.'' I wooped and high fived him.

''Pfft Charlie's Angels.'' I wooped and high fived her to.

''I don't wanna tell you it's lame.'' I said to them shyly.

''Come on, it can't be worse than Titanic.'' Adrian said half laughing and intrigued.

''Shrek.'' They didn't laugh like I expected them to they looked at me with wonder and shock.

''You got a pool?'' I asked turning my attention to Adrian who was intently looking at me, amazed. I rolled my tense shoulders. He grinned.

''Yep, go and get ready meet us back here.'' Adrian said to Lissa and Christian. I started to undo my plait once they were gone and he was looking at me.

''Where are you getting changed?'' I asked letting my long hair fall over my shoulder, I saw him gulp.

''I'll get changed out here, you get changed in the bathroom. Your clothes are here by the way.'' He said opening a draw.

''Lissa put them in there, she wouldn't let me.'' He said disappointedly, I laughed at him, blushing when he looked at me. I quickly grabbed a bikini rushing into the bathroom and locking the door. I quickly changed into a simple blood red bikini and walking out lazily throwing my clothes on the bed. I noticed Adrian staring at me, and I was no better. He had a _really_ toned body, mine was toned but_ I_ didn't have an amazing six pack. There was a knock at the door and I got out of my drooling to find Lissa in a sparkly yellow bikini, she looked beautiful.

''Oh my god Liss! You look more and more like a model!'' I shouted.

''Are you kidding? You're the model you look _so _sexy!'' She shouted back.

''Yea, yea. We could go on and ontelling one another how beautiful we look, _or _we could go to the pool and you can all tell _me _how sexy _I _am.'' Christian said his usual sarcastic tone. We both looked at each other and slapped him on the back of the head at the same time.

''_Ouch!_''

''We're so in sync Liss!'' I said laughing and high fiving her.

''A little to in sync if you ask me.'' Christian said rubbing his head.

''Well we weren't asking you.'' I said giving him a sarcastic smile.

''How on earth were you two a couple?'' Lissa asked looking between us.

''I have no idea.'' Christian and I said together. I shook the creepiness off and turned to Adrian who was right behind me, grinning down at me.

''Adrian can I borrow a towel please?''

''Of course.'' He walked away and returned with two towels a fluffy black one and a fluffy dark blue one, I obviously chose the black one and wrapped it around myself loving the warmth. I heard him laugh at me.

''To the pool!'' I shouted and they laughed. Adrian lead the way standing close to me, we got to a door and there was a massive pool and a separate jacuzzi on the far right. I dropped the towel were I was standing and canon balled onto the pool, I came up for air and saw Lissa dive in followed by Christian. I noticed Adrian right by the wall and he ran and cannon balled right next to me I screamed and started to laugh before I felt hands grab my waist I immediately recognised his laugh before he started spinning me, putting my hands on his and we both started to laugh. He pulled me under the water and made me turn to him, we smiled at one another and he put up his hand and I put my small hand on his huge one and he laced them, we grinned before coming up for air. The grins still on our faces and our hands still laced I splashed him and let go of his hand, Christian and Lissa quickly joining us. When our eyes were red and sore I swam to the edge and laid there and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water on my tense muscles. I felt the water move around me and then skin touch mine, I looked to my right a saw Adrian with his eyes closed a small smile naturally on his face. He opened his eyes and turned to face me giving me one of his full grins and I turned away blushing at his stare. I turned to see Christian and Lissa sucking face in the corner and I rolled my eyes and turned back to him to find he was still grinning at me.

''Why do you keep smiling at me?'' I asked in a annoyed tone, the blush still on my face.

''Why do you keep blushing when I smile at you?'' He asked seriously. I looked at him, my face going redder. I loved him, I admitted that to myself a while ago, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

''Can't you read my aura or whatever it is you do?'' I asked nervously and swallowing hard.

''Of course but I think it's cheating.'' I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

''Oh well.'' I said simply. He looked at me for a moment before frowning.

''You can tell me Rose.''

''Wanna go in the jacuzzi? I asked, avoiding it. I didn't wait for a reply I just swam to the stairs and got out walking quickly towards it. I felt his gaze on me the whole time and when I got in I saw him standing over me. He got in a knelt infront of me while I was sitting in a small seat. I had just realised my legs were open and he was kneeling in between them, I swallowed feeling my cheeks burn again. His eyes never left mine and he moved closer to me, brushing my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes at his electrifying touch.

''So beautiful.'' He whispered. I opened my eyes, his still staring into mine and shining with nothing but love. His hand hadn't moved but rather cupped my cheek, lightly rubbing it. I took it off and saw a glimpse of disappointment before I cupped his left cheek and brought him closer to me. I tangled my hands in his hair still staring into one another's eyes and grinning our lips were inches apart and I desperately wanted to kiss him. I knew he would wait for me to kiss him afraid of rushing me into anything. Our lips brushed a few times before I finally kissed him bringing me to an earth shattering kiss. I honestly couldn't describe it, it was just _so_ amazing. We reluctantly parted for air and somewhere in the kiss my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were on my upper thighs near my bum. We kept looking at one another idiotically and I suddenly felt something poke me. I looked at him amused and he blushed and his gaze left mine. I grabbed his chin making him look at me and I kissed him again, he took control quickly and licked my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth letting him in. It didn't feel like we kissed for that long before we broke apart. His thumbs were lightly rubbing my upper thighs and his skin against mine gave me goosebumps and yet again his warm and loving smile made a blush creep up on my face but this time I didn't turn away, I looked at his beautiful emerald eyes a massive grin on my face. I started to play with the little hairs on the back of his neck and felt him shiver. Adrian was now sitting in the water our foreheads together and my heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing hitched.

''Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?'' He asked looking at me with love in his eyes. I took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes.

''I really _really_ like you.'' I said at last, I wasn't going to say the 'L' word to him yet. I'm not sure how but his grin grew bigger on his beautiful face and he spun me in the water and we stopped and kissed again. I sighed and looked at him a sad smile on my face and pulled away from him, backing away. Confusion and disappointment crossed his face. I looked at him for a while not saying anything.

''But, I'm still healing.'' I said sadly, he came over to me and held my face in his hands.  
''Let me help you.'' He whispered rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks. I put my hands on top of his and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

''You can't.'' I whispered almost inaudible. I took his hands off my cheeks and got out not looking back. I quickly grabbed the towel I threw on the floor earlier and wrapped it around me walking quickly up the stairs and came to Adrian's familiar door. I quickly shut it behind me and turned the key in the door, locking it. I put the key on the drawers next to me, so I knew it was locked. What was wrong with me? I never ran away from even the most awkward situations and here I was locking myself in Adrian's room. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. I searched his room for a fresh towel once I found one I quickly locked the bathroom door and undressed jumping in the warm shower and I quickly found my favourite raspberry shampoo and conditioner. Once I washed all the chlorine from my body I stopped the shower and heard some voices. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the door, eavesdropping.

''I need to tell her Lissa, I don't want her to see him and be angry with me for not telling her.''

''Okay, tell her.'' I made sure the towel was secure and walked out of the bathroom.

''Tell me what?'' They looked at me surprised. Lissa stepped forward her towel wrapped around her shoulders and some of her hair clinging to her wet face. She looked hesitant and concerned.

''Andre just arrived.'' I froze. It hadn't even occurred to me that he was coming. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

''We're going to try and keep him as far away from you as possible, if it were up to _me_ he wouldn't even be here.'' Adrian said to himself, angrily. I turned to Lissa and smiled.

''It's okay Liss, really I'll be okay. I need to get dressed anyway so I'll talk to you later.'' I said ushering her out, feeling uncomfortable with not wearing anything. I closed the door behind her and sighed.

''What do you want Adrian?'' I asked him sighing again.

''A chance.''

''Adrian I may have feelings for you but I've been told by a _lot _of people what a player you are. Shag and dump I think was the term they used and the worst thing is I bet those girls have actually fallen for you.'' My voice was raised but I didn't shout but he looked really hurt.

''You should never believe what people tell you, most of the time they're just rumours and lies. Trust me.'' I sighed in frustration.

''What do you expect me to believe? I hardly know you and I've fallen for you and in the space of about half a day I've realised that the only one I can trust is Lissa. I'm mentally and physically destroyed, I loved Christian then I got told that the man that I liked and said he loved me kisses some girl right infront of me then tells the whole world that I'm mentally unstable. Yes Adrian, yes I'm going to trust any more people.'' This time I did shout and it surprised me how calm I actually was despite shouting.

''Rose _please_.'' I heard him beg while I walked over to get some clothes. I looked into his pleading eyes.

''No Adrian I mean it, I won't be one of those girls.'' I said looking for something to wear.

''There are no girls.'' I turned to him and raised my eyebrows.

''And people wonder why I don't trust.'' I whispered messing up my neatly folded clothes. I felt him come up behind me and before I knew it he had grabbed my face.

''I. Am. A Virgin.'' He said looking me in the eyes. I looked at him in disbelief but his eyes told me every word was true.

''But in the game- ''

''I lied. People expect me to be this party animal who has sex with all these girls when actually I'm just a virgin chain smoker who drinks a lot.''

''You smoke?''

''I- um don't smoke infront of you I know how much you hate it.'' He said a blush on his face.

''Smart boy.'' I said turning going threw the draw again and deciding on a tank top and shorts. I looked at him again unsure of what to say.

''Just one chance to prove myself to you. Please?'' He begged. I sighed.

''One chance, and I want to get to know you properly.'' He grinned and went to give me a hug but stopped himself. I looked at him confused.

''What are doing? Get over here.'' I said in an obvious tone holding out my arms. He grinned again and hugged me close and tightly. He smelt strongly of chlorine but I enjoyed the hug anyway, I always did with Adrian.

''Uh, Adrian?''

''Yea?'' He said his voice muffled.

''My towels falling off.'' He stepped back, without a single glance and closed his eyes turning around. I turned around and done it back up again. I turned back to him and his back was still to me and I smiled.

''Okay you can look now.'' He looked back at me again and his eyes trailed down my body thoroughly, only just realising that I was in nothing but a towel. I blushed realising that the towel was very short. He gulped.

''Um, why don't you take a shower?'' I suggested. He nodded his head and quickly walked into the bathroom before coming out 2 seconds later grabbing a towel then shutting the door, I rolled my eyes and quickly got changed. I sat on the bed waiting for him to get out of the shower and put my arm over my eyes, a few minutes later he came out.

''Hey Adrian wanna watch- '' I stopped and stared at Adrian in just a towel his perfect abs, his gorgeous wet skin- stop it Rose! I looked away from him but felt heat between my legs, I quickly crossed my legs and crossed my arms over my chest. Turned on Rose? I asked myself. I never really got turned on. I enjoyed kissing and such but I never got turned on, and here I was just looking at Adrian and I'm turned on.

''Watch what?'' He asked a smile on his face, seemingly oblivious. _Seemingly_.

''A movie.'' I said like nothing had happened.

''Sure.'' After a long debate we decided to watch Transformers; Dark of the Moon. I was _so _glad Megan Fox got fired, she was a terrible actress and ruined the the movies for me. I sat on the love seat while Adrian got dressed.

''Your not one of these guys that _loves _Megan Fox are you?'' I asked rolling my eyes, looking at the blank TV screen trying not to turn around and look at him. He came up from behind me wearing some shorts and nothing else, he put the DVD in and sat on my right.

''She's to fake for me. I like a girl that's naturally beautiful.'' He said seriously. I blushed a smile creeping up on my face a turned away from him. I heard the movie start so quickly turned my attention towards the TV. It didn't work of course. I was _way_ to aware of Adrian's body heat, my eyes kept darting over to him and whenever I did his seemed to turn to the film.

''Want a drink?'' I asked about 15 minutes in. He gave me a grin.

''Sure.'' I got up and walked over to the small fridge and found some cans of coke.

''Is coke okay?'' He was getting coke whether he wanted it or not, I don't know why I bothered asking. I shut the fridge and came back with two. I handed him one and he quickly opened his and took a sip before sitting it down on a table next to him. I opened mine and took a long gulp before putting it on the table infront of me. I felt Adrian move next to me before he got up.

''I'm uh.. I'm just going to the bathroom.'' He said rushing off and slamming the door behind him. I knocked on the door, confused.

''Adrian, are you okay?''

''Fine.'' He shouted quickly

''Are you sure? Do you want me to come in?'' I asked concerned, my hand on door handle. I heard him mumble something before replying.

''No I'm fine.''

''O.. kay.'' I said still confused. I sat on the couch waiting for him to come out and soon enough a minute later he came out and sat next to me not looking at me. I touched his lower arm and his eyes immediately snapped to me then my hand then back to me.

''Are you okay?'' I could feel concern all over my face as I stared into his eyes. He gave me a huge grin and I saw something I thought was lust in his eyes.

''I'm fine, more than fine.'' He said intertwining our fingers and squeezed it. I grinned a squeezed his back I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder and his head rested on mine quickly. I wasn't really paying attention to the film any more but instead played with his fingers. I yawned and snuggled closer to Adrian's warmth.

''Why don't you lay down?'' He whispered. I didn't hesitate and quickly rested my head on Adrian's lap. I yawned again and took hold of Adrian's hand again and fell into a deep sleep.

I was running threw a forest, screaming. I wasn't wearing shoes and felt sharp pains in my feet, I was wearing a white dress that was ripped and it had blood and dirt all over it. My hair was loose and sticking up at all angles and I had blood all over my face and arms. I kept looking over my shoulder and I was crying. Suddenly I bumped into something hard and it knocked me to the ground.

''No Please!'' I begged. I looked up and their were four very tall figures and they were harshly laughing at me. Their faces were blurred but I guessed that they were all men.

''No! Adrian please don't let them hurt me! Adrian!'' I screamed.

I was jolted awake by a very concerned Adrian. I realised I was sweating and my cheeks were wet from tears. I was still laying on Adrian's lap but his hands were on the sides of my head, he quickly took them off moving me out of my comfortable position on his lap.

''What happened?'' He asked making me face him not masking his overwhelming concern.

''Just a bad dream.'' I said simply, shrugging it off wiping my face with my top.

''That wasn't just a bad dream, that was a nightmare. You were screaming, crying and begging me not to let them hurt you. What happened?'' He held my left hand in both his big ones and listened intently as I told him about it and didn't talk until I had finished.

''Your clothes were ripped and you had blood running down your face?'' He asked, I nodded.

''And you're sure you didn't see the faces?'' I nodded again. I shivered remembering how scared I was. If I thought I was scared encountering Strigoi, I was _so _wrong.

''I was wearing a white dress too.'' I added, recalling the nightmare again.

''White?'' His brows ruffled then shook his head as if shaking something off. He turned to me and smiled.

''What is it?'' I said suspiciously.

''It probably doesn't mean anything, don't worry.'' He said shaking it off again.

''Adrian.'' I said warningly. He sighed and ruffled his hair looking uncomfortable with the subject.

''There's a murderer and he kidnaps Dhampir women all between 14-22, rapes them and tortures them. He then uses them as a feeder before tieing them to a table and while their still alive he removes their organs. Then he dresses them in white and sends them to court in a coffin.'' I was stunned. I had never thought someone could be so cruel, not even a Strigoi. At least they kill you quickly.

''It gets hushed up then. Have they found no DNA on the women?'' I asked curiosity taking over.

''Yes they did. A man called William Morris but he died in the 70s.'' Questions clouded my mind.

''Do they know he's Moroi?''

''Yea, either that or a Strigoi but their never drained all the blood it's just really low.''

''So the Moroi isn't taking so much that he turns Strigoi? Do they know where their sent from?''

''The Guardians and Alchemists think their hand delivered.'' The Alchemists, humans, and Guardians rarely got together because they hated us. They thought we were evil and unholy but in situations such as this it's crucial that our kind are protected so humans don't find out about us, something like this gets into the human news and court will be investigated and so on.

''Who actually knows about the murders then?'' Questions were swimming in my mind it was hard to choose the important ones.

''Tatiana, a close group of Guardians, a small group of Alchemists, me and now you.'' Wow. This thing really is on the down low.

''How many have been murdered?''

''13.'' He said sadly.

''Like I said it doesn't matter. It was just a nightmare.'' He said confidently, though his eyes gave away slightly uncertainty before it evaporated and turned into love and admiration. I grinned and turned away from him and realised the film was off.

''How long was I asleep?''

''About 20 minutes, I couldn't be bothered to watch the rest without you. I tried to get into your dreams while you were thrashing about but it wouldn't let me.''

''Has that ever happened before?'' I asked hopefully.

''No.'' He said thinking.

''Anyway you have to get ready, the party starts in about an hour.'' He said an immaculate grin on his face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

''Great.'' I said sarcastically. I got up and sat on the bed finding my hair brush and began brushing my hair. I felt legs come from behind me which I quickly recognised as Adrian's, his chest was lightly brushing my back, which made me shiver. He took the brush from my hand a begun to brush my now dry hair. I closed my eyes, a massive grin on my face and felt my self shiver when his hand lightly touched my neck.

''So beautiful.'' He whispered, I almost didn't hear it and I don't think I was supposed to. I imagined the look on his face when he said it to me earlier. His eyes were filled with nothing but love. Coming out of my thoughts I had realised he had stopped brushing my hair and it was now neatly sitting on the right side of my shoulder. His warm hand was lightly rubbing the top of my shoulder and his breath on the left of my neck tingling my skin before planting a light kiss there. Then planting another further up and lightly caressing with his tongue. I felt myself quietly gasp and slightly turned my head towards him. I felt his grin on my skin before he did it again and this time I gasped louder.

''Adrian I- '' I said beginning to turn around.

''Shh. When has someone ever taken care of _you_?'' He asked softly making me turn back to how I was as he hugged my waist, his chest pressed against me and his chin sitting near my neck his head leaning on mine, I quickly put my hands on top of his loving how it felt. I thought for a moment.

''They haven't.'' I was always the shoulder to cry on, never the other way around.

''Let me take care of you.'' He whispered making me turn to him.

''I'm _supposed_ to take care of you, it doesn't matter about me.''

''It matters to me, you matter to me. Rose, you don't know how important you are to me, to Lissa and Christian. I'd be lost without you.'' I stared at nothing in particular loosing my train of thought for a moment.

''Art.'' I heard him say. I turned around and looked at him confused.

''I like art.'' He said again. I raised my eyebrows.

''You do?''

''Yea. I've drawn a lot of you but it's hard to get every feature and every detail perfect.'' I looked at him and grinned.

''I might have to model for you sometime.''

''Really?'' He asked hopefully. I grinned again and sat next opposite.

''Yea, why not.''

''I want to get married and have children, I want to petition for Moroi to fight alongside Dhampirs, my favourite food is madras curry, my favourite colour is green, I have a birth mark on my butt in the shape of a square, ever since I met you I've been cutting down on my drinking and smoking, I don't like my parents, I have a half brother, Tom and he lives in California with humans, I've never had a girlfriend, I'm a virgin, I'm likely to go insane from spirit- ''

''Adrian.''

''I want to live- ''

''_Adrian_.'' I said again a grin on my face, he looked at me confused then he grinned at me. I wrapped him into a hug, immediately hugging me back.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

''So are you gonna tell me about you?'' He asked pulling back, a smile on his face. I dropped my arms to my lap and thought for a moment.

''I'm close to my mother and Zoe, I want to get married and have children, I first cut myself when I was 14, I've never smoked, my favourite food is chocolate glazed doughnuts, I have depression and had ADHD, I have no idea who my father is, I want to be the best Guardian I can, my favourite colour is red, I love to draw, I only use my favourite raspberry shampoo- ''

''Rose.'' I looked at him again my mind wondering off. A grin was on both our faces we looked so stupid. He reached up and pushed some stray hair behind my ear and I continued to look at him as he looked at me.

''Your beauty amazes me.'' He whispered confidently. I blushed taking me eyes away from him, smiling slightly. I felt him lift my chin up making me look at him.

''Stop turning away from me. You really don't know how beautiful you are do you? Rose, I don't understand why your blushing. You should be proud, instead you hide away. Your so beautiful. So beautiful it hurts me.'' Love and seriousness clouded his face and eyes. I felt myself blush but continued to look at him anyway.

''Adrian, you make me special even when I think nothing of myself. You make me feel like the most beautiful person in the world and the only other person on this earth. You make me laugh with your stupid jokes, make me blush with that smile of yours and make my skin go tingly when you touch me. Just by looking at you I see all the love and care you have for me and it's overwhelming. Your the only one that just by looking at you I feel myself get turned on and I feel as though I could trust you with anything, no matter how stupid that sounds. You, Adrian Ivashkov areamazing and I think I might just have to fall in love with you.'' I said finally, I loved Adrian and it was time he knew that. I looked at him and a tear fell down his face and I quickly wiped it and as I took my hand away but he grabbed it and held onto it rubbing I lovingly. He kept looking at me his grin never faltering and the seriousness on his face stayed firmly in place.

''You heard me didn't you, on the plane?'' He stated, knowing that I had.

''Rose, I've gone over this situation so many times in my head. I didn't know what love felt like, I never even had a girlfriend but something in me pulled me to you. Your bravery, intelligence, character and _so_ many more things make you who you are, amazing. You don't even realise the reaction people have to you, how many people say and do things to impress you. Your completely oblivious to your own inside and outside beauty it's shocking. When I first saw your spar it was amazing how you easily took down one of the best Guardians and how much passion you had in it. I didn't know that you were coming to St. Vlads and when I saw you for the first time confidently walking through the hall I immediately fell for you. I kept hearing everyone say how hot and sexy you were and how they all wanted to 'get' with you and it made me angry to think that other people might get to do all the things that I wanted to do. Then you got with Christian who was a well known loner he never talked and never smiled then while he was with you that's all he did. Seeing him with you and how happy you were with him made me realise that I would do anything for you no matter how stupid or dangerous. Seeing you get hurt by Andre I wanted to destroy him but you stopped me by just being you. Then when he said those things in the magazine and I wanted to kill him, you fell to your knees. I still had all the anger but seeing you there I realised that I _needed_ to protect you, I _wanted_ to protect with everything I had, even if that means giving my life, I'd do it. I'd do anything for you Rose and I am truly, completely and unconditionally in love with you.'' I had shed a few tears and some fresh ones were falling from my eyes just by the way he was looking at me. He wiped them smiling at me. I hugged his chest, my head laying on it.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. He softly took me off him and looked at me for a moment.

''No thank _you_.'' I laughed.

''That's _so_ cheesy.'' He put his right hand on my cheek and I put my hand on his and my other hand near his wrist as he kept looked at me.

''You really do care for me don't you?'' He asked, unsure. I looked at him surprised.

''Of course I do! Why?''

''I suppose I'm a little nervous. I never said I love you to girl before and when I did I never expected her to care for me to.'' He said shyly. I looked at him amazed.

''Adrian, I care for you more than I want to admit. Check my aura.'' I said confidently.

''Are you sure? I haven't checked it since we first met, I didn't want you to think I was invading your privacy or something.''

''Sure, go ahead.'' He moved back from me slightly concentrating. Surprise was in his face as he moved back to his position, a smile was on his face surprisingly to me the biggest one I had ever seen on him.

''You.. you love me.'' He said stuttering, surprise in his features, the smile momentarily disappearing. I nodded. He lifted me up from the bed and made my legs around his waist as he held me and pushed me to the wall, my hands were on his face and his were quickly an lovingly rubbing my bum. We kissed, we kissed for a long time only quickly parting for air before we started to kiss again. There was a knock on the door and we parted slightly.

''Go away!'' Adrian shouted before we started to kiss again. They knocked again and we sighed.

''It's Lissa. Let me in, now!'' She shouted threw the door angrily. I got off Adrian who looked very pissed off and disappointed, staring at the door. I opened the door, Lissa angrily storming in.

''Why aren't you dressed!'' I noticed she was wearing a floor length dress the same colour as her eyes and heels with a broach type thing on them, the same colour as her dress. She looked stunning. I didn't answer but kept looking at her dress. She sighed and grabbed my wrist sitting me down on a chair. She got infront of me and took out some mascara, a minute later she ushered me into the bathroom locking the door behind her and gave me a plastic zipped up bag and sure enough it was the exact same dress as the one in the spirit dream with Adrian. I quickly put it on and she done my hair the way it looked in the dream with a simple black flower. (**Outfits on profile**) I felt short next to Lissa in her heels, despite wearing some myself but looked in the floor length mirror and thought I looked good. I looked at my arms uncertainly before sighing and looking up at Lissa.

''Leave them. Let them say what they want, it doesn't matter to any of us. We love you and no matter what anyone says, you are _not _going insane okay?'' She said certainly and confidently holding my shoulders. I felt nervous and I know she could sense that. Damn her.

''Thanks Liss. I never really worry about what other people think of me but I guess with the papers and magazines talking about me and this whole thing with Andre it's making me nervous about how I look and if I should hide my scars. I don't know.'' I said rambling.

''You should be who you naturally are, a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman ignore what others think of you it's _not_ important.'' I smiled at her and awkwardly hugged her.

''Thank you Lissa.'' I said breaking away from her. We grinned at each other before there was a knock on the door.

''Lissa, Rose we need to leave now.'' I heard Christian say from behind the door. I opened the door and he looked down at me slightly and grinned.

''You look beautiful Rosie.'' I looked at him shocked. He hadn't called me Rosie since we had been dating and I saw that he noticed that too and awkwardly looked away from me turning his attention to Lissa. I walked away and grabbed my phone from my bag looking at the messages. 3 from Zoe, 4 from my mother and 13 from Andre? I looked at it questioningly before opening a message.

'_We NEED to talk!_' I opened another one.  
'_PLEASE talk to me!_' I looked threw them all confused and called Lissa over. She looked at them angrily but she just as confused at I was.

''Bit late for talking.'' I said to myself, chucking it on the bed. Me and Lissa spent the next few minutes taking pictures separately and together. I suddenly remembered my eyes going wide. Lissa looked at me confused.

''What's wrong?''

''Where my bags from the mall?'' I asked quickly. She pointed to under the bed where I found the bag I was looking for. I rifled through it.

''What are you looking for?'' She asked still confused. I picked the velvet box out and held it triumphantly.

''Ah ha!''

''What is it?'' She asked curiously.

''This, is for you.'' I said opening the box. She gasped putting her hands over her mouth before taking the box from me, admiring it with that huge grin of hers. She looked back to me, squealed and jumped up and down a few times before choking me in a hug. She let go and had tears in her eyes.

''Thank you Rose, it's beautiful.'' She said turning away from me and looking at it again.

''I know butterflies are one of your favourite animals, plus the stones match your eyes.'' I pointed out and she looked at me confused.

''When did I tell you that?''

''You didn't but whenever you see one you squeal ever so silently, then you lovingly follow it's every move then when it's out of sight your mood drops slightly.'' She looked at me shocked.

''No one's ever noticed that about me before, your right though. Can you put it on, please?'' She said excitedly.

''Of course.'' I said taking it out of it's box. She turned around and held her her out of the way. I put it around her neck and done the clasp up, she turned to me and it ended in the middle of her chest, above her cleavage but not so short it was a chocker and she looked beautiful. It sort of completed her outfit. I grinned widely at her and her grin was impossibly wide and she was practically glowing as she looked in the small mirror she turned and crushed me into a hug again.

''Thank you.'' She said genuinely. I laughed and pulled her off.

''No problem Lissa. I have another surprise for you later, if Adrian does what I'm going to tell him to.'' She squealed again.

''What is it? Please tell me!'' She begged, luckily there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Adrian standing there a single red rose in his hand and wearing a very smart tux. My face lit up, my grin getting bigger. His lazy grin was in perfectly in place as he stepped closer to me placing the rose in my hand but still holding on to it.

''You look beautiful.'' He whispered while he put out foreheads together. I blushed and stepped back a little, taking the rose from him. He looked surprised and confused. I grinned. I looked at Christian and Lissa who were looking at us.

''Can you wait for us outside please?'' I asked.

''Sure.'' Lissa said confused, grabbing Christian's hand and walking out of the room shutting the door behind them. I looked at Adrian and he still looked confused. I twirled the rose in my hands for a moment before looking back up at him.

''I need to ask you something.'' His eyebrows ruffled but stayed where he was and I took another small step back.

''Okay.'' He said, unsure

''Adrian, will you go out with me?'' I asked shyly a blush on my face but still looking at him. He looked shocked but quickly recovered and grinned running up to me. Brushing hair out of my face and holding my cheeks in his hands he put our foreheads together once again.

''Of course.'' He whispered, about to kiss me but I pulled back slightly.

''I need to say this first. I love you.'' I put as much love as could in those three words and by the way he was looking at me, he knew it too. He wasted no time in giving me the best kiss I had ever had. It lasted quite a long time but we eventually broke apart. We looked in one another's eyes and grinned.

''I love you Rose. _So _much.''

''As I love you. Can you do me a favour?'' I pulled away from him and went to my bag and got some notes and song lyrics out, leaving the rose on the bed.. I turned around and he was standing behind me.

''Can you play this for me? I wrote it for Lissa and I want to sing it for her.'' I said handing it to him. He smiled looking at the notes.

''Of course.''

''Thank you. We need to go now though before Lissa explodes.'' I laughed lightly taking his hand in mine and dragging him along. He easily pulled me to his chest and kissed me a while longer before we broke apart walking out to Lissa holding the small butterfly, excitedly rambling to Christian. He looked relived that we had saved him from Lissa talking so quickly no one could understand her. He kissed her hair, quietening her. She closed her eyes a small but very happy smile on her face.

''Can I take picture of the two of you?'' She asked me, unsure. I looked at him and we both nodded. She stepped back. Adrian grabbed my waist so I was pressed against him so I hugged his waist. We both turned to the camera and smiled, before putting our foreheads together for a minute then kissing for a moment. I pulled back a grin on my face.

''Shall we go?'' I asked. Lissa looked at us with excitement and happiness before nodding her head, and grabbing Christian's arm walking ahead of us. Adrian held out his arm and I smiled taking it as we walked down the huge stair case in silence. We all walked down a very wide and elegant hall way until we came to and opening and stood two massive doors. We stopped Lissa and Christian stepping infront, just like court, and Adrian and I stood of to the side. A middle aged man saying something in his walkie-talkie. I tilted my head back and groaned.

''Really? We have to be announced _again_?''

''My mother's very old fashioned.'' He said simply. He looked proud though and was smiling at me non stop, the love in his eyes never leaving.

''Why is pride in your face, eyes _and_ voice?'' I asked looking at him skeptically. His expression turned into just love.

''I'm proud that I can call you my girlfriend and show you off to the world. I'm the luckiest man alive to have your love and I want to show that off.'' He said with pride as we walked to the huge now closed doors Lissa and Christian just entered. Girlfriend? The only other person that called me that was Christian. I shed a tear and grinned at him. He turned to me and quickly wiped it before lovingly kissing my forehead just as the door opened. I quickly took his arm as our names were called and the doors opened. Infront of me was an isle and directly infront of me was Adrian's mother Daniella and his father Nathan on two small thrones. Nathan was smiling at me whilst Daniella looked less than pleased to see me, even if this was our first meeting. We had walked near the middle of the aisle, silence and clicks of cameras. I could read the front page now; 'Rose Hathaway; Self harms and possibly the worlds biggest slut.' That would be something along the lines of what I'd expect. I felt a hand on mine and it was Adrian's. No matter what it looked like in that moment we had stopped right in the centre of the isle and he and hugged me. Just hugged me. It wasn't like we'd snogged the faces of each other but people gasped and I heard a rapid clicks of cameras.

''Thank you.'' I whispered as I pulled back from him. He grinned at me and pushed some hair behind my ear.

''Little Dhampir, I'll always be here for you. Don't you _ever_ doubt that.'' He said seriously bending down slightly, cupping my face.

''I don't.'' I whispered with a smile on my face. A grin spread across his face, pride and love in every part of him. He lent in a kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes loving his warm lips on my skin. A tingling feeling was going through my whole body but, again, I heard louder gasps and rapid clicks of cameras. Adrian didn't move. He kept his lips pressed softly on my forehead whilst my eyes were still closed a stupid smile on my face. After a few more seconds he broke apart from me and I opened my eyes slowly. We grinned at each other before continuing the small walk to Adrian's parents. Nathan was giving us a genuine smile and Daniella had a fake smile plastered on her face. Adrian removed my arm from his and laced our fingers. I gave him a quick glance but his head was firmly ahead but not looking at anything in particular and an idiotic grin, much like mine, on his face. He squeezed my hand as I turned to the scrutinizing glare of Adrian's mother before it turned into a small smile. We walked to the bottom of the two steps where they both were and Nathan enthusiastically jumped up from his throne thing and held his hand out for me to shake. Adrian squeezed my hand making a smile creep up on my face at his comforting gesture. He took my hand and he cupped it with his other one a huge smile on his face.

''Really great to finally meet you, Miss Hathaway.''

''It's great to meet you to Lord Ivashkov but please, call me Rose.'' I said with a small smile.

''Please, call me Nathan _Rose_.'' I smiled at him and he nodded his head slightly at me before looking at the scars on my arm. I shifted uncomfortably and he seemed to notice as he let go of my hand and held that same sympathetic smile everyone did lately. I gave him a small smile and felt an arm wrap around my waist, Adrian. He didn't pull me to his chest but we got closer and I was tightly by his side, in the safety of his warmth. Nathan stood back and looked at us with a smile. Daniella hadn't moved but gave me a glare which she thought was threatening, I decided to just turn away from her instead of possibly starting something with her. I felt something run towards us in the corner of my eye and my head instinctively turned towards it quickly putting Adrian behind me and jumping infront of Nathan slightly until I heard them say 'dad'. I relaxed and heard Adrian lightly laugh from behind me. I turned to him and raised both my eyebrows at him, a small smile on my own face.

''It's instinct.'' I argued with a smile. He laughed again taking my hand.

''I know Little Dhampir.''

''So whe-''

''Rose?'' I turned to the stage thing to a voice that rudely interrupted me. I felt Adrian stiffen as I looked at a guy about 5'10 or 11 maybe 6ft, he had mousy brown hair, some freckles that looked like they were fading and the Ivashkov green eyes mixed with hints of brown.

''Tom?'' I asked questioningly. He smiled and nodded.

''Yea.'' I turned to Adrian after a few awkward moments of silence.

''Tom.'' Adrian said stiffly.

''Adrian.'' Tom gave him a glare but when he saw me look he smiled at me. I turned towards Adrian's body again.

''Can we go find Lissa now?'' I whispered. He grinned at me before snaking his arm around my waist, nodding his head at his parents and brother. I nodded mine to out of respect, even if they had none for me. We only just got to the staring crowd when Lissa came running, dragging Christian behind her.

''Well, that was awkward.'' Christian said amused.

''You think?'' I said sarcastically.

''So.. You and Adrian, huh?'' Lissa questioned looking at the both of us. I looked up at his smiling face that looked like he had been looking at me for a while and couldn't help but grin at him. I looked back at her.

''Yes.'' I said happily and confidently. I felt him lightly squeeze my waist, my grin getting wider. Lissa squealed and put her hand over her mouth before a few tears fell down her face, she tightly hugged me then quickly hugged Adrian. She quickly wiped her tears stepping back from us and looking at us again.

''I'm _so_ happy for the both of you.'' She quivered. I smiled brightly at her.

''Thank you Liss.''

''Can I look at your auras?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' Adrian said confidently. I nodded my head at her mirroring Adrian's confidence as she began to concentrate. The look on her face was priceless. She had tears falling quickly down her face and Christian looked worried as he held her hand. She unlaced her hand from his though and squealed again only louder and a lot of people turned around to look at us.

''Your auras they.. they mirror each other.'' I felt Adrian squeeze my waist again and he turned me around so we were facing each other and he put both of his arms around my waist, my hands were casually on his chest as I was pressed up against him. His smile was indescribable and his eyes held so many emotions I couldn't place them. My head turned toward Lissa.

''What does that mean?'' I asked turning her confused, she looked at me shocked.

''It means that both of our auras shine extraordinarily bright when we're with one another. It shows that we love each other, soulmates if you believe in that.'' He said his thumb stroking my cheek and the rest of his warm hand on my neck while his other hand was holding the small of my back pressing us closer together. I still couldn't describe his smile, I don't even think I could describe my own. He bent down towards me and I moved my head back slightly. He seemed to understand and he grinned widely, slightly nodding his head. I put my arms around his neck and we kissed, we kissed in the centre of everyone. I got lost in that kiss everything around me just melted away, it was just the two of us in the whole world and it was simple, oh so simple. I broke away from him but kept my forehead to his. He was panting, as was I. I quickly realised that we both wore ridiculous smiles when we were around one another. To hell with it, he bought out the cheesy side of me. We mingled for about an hour with people constantly staring at me and Adrian. I mainly stayed out of conversation and let them talk unless I was asked something directly.

''Come on.'' Adrian whispered taking my hand and leading me off to a slightly raised stage. It had a stool, a piano, a guitar and a microphone. He sat me on the stool and went to the microphone about a metre away. I crossed my legs over and admired him, you _could_ say in a creepy stalker kind of way.

''Can I have your attention please. I would like to dedicate this song to the girl who this song's about, Rose, my amazing and beautiful girlfriend.'' He never took his eyes away form me and had a grin on his face the whole time. When he said girlfriend pride twinkled in his eyes. The crowd, as expected, gasped and mutters took over the room. Adrian picked up the guitar from it's stand and grabbed another stool sitting directly infront of me, though it felt like he wasn't close enough. He held the guitar with his right hand and took my right hand with his and kissed it for a lingering moment before putting his hands in place and singing, his eyes firmly on me.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?__  
__Would you run, and never look back?__  
__Would you cry, if you saw me crying?__  
__And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?__  
__Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this__  
__Now would you die, for the one you love?__  
__Hold me in your arms, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby__  
__I can kiss away the pain__  
__I will stand by you forever__  
__You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?__  
__Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?__  
__Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?__  
__I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby__  
__I can kiss away the pain__  
__I will stand by you forever__  
__You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain__  
__And I will stand by you, forever__  
__You can take my breath away__  
__You can take my breath away__  
__An' I can be your hero_

The applause was deafening and I could swear I wasn't the only one crying. My tears were falling fast as I looked into his amazing emerald eyes. The guitar was forgotten about. He just roughly put it on the floor and stood up, towering over me. I stood up to, the space between us non existent, our stools had been so close it was only just enough space for us both to stand. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and grinned at me holding my waist.

''Did you like it?'' He asked playfully yet seriously. I chocked out a laugh remembering the lyrics, some fresh tears falling down my face. He wiped them again and left his hands on my face and neck.

''I loved it, it was _so_ beautiful, thank you.'' I said lovingly. I didn't hesitate this time, I didn't care. I crashed my lips to his, lightly holding his waist while his were still in place. He quickly responded but after what felt like a second later we pulled apart. An applause filled the room followed by whistling, it surprised me but it was almost as if they were all accepting our relationship. I grinned at him our lips still so close, I went to lean in again but kissed his nose instead and broke out of the embrace playfully and went to the mic. The grin on my face wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried.

''I wrote this yesterday about someone who ever since I met him he was always there for me. He didn't know then how I felt, when we first met the the love I thought I had for him was brotherly, over the short amount of time I've known him I've come to realise it's _a lot_ more than that. Adrian, this is for you.'' I walked over to the piano Adrian quickly sitting beside me on the piano stool. I looked at his directly in the eyes and began to sing.

_You've been on my mind__  
__I grow fonder every day,__  
__Lose myself in time__  
__Just thinking of your face__  
__God only knows__  
__Why it's taking me so long__  
__To let my doubts go__  
__You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
__Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,__  
__You never know if you never try__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind__  
__You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time__  
__At the mention of my name,__  
__Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?__  
__And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before__  
__Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,__  
__You never know if you never tried__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts_

I sung the last four words with my eyes closed so I was slightly shocked at his lips brushing mine before kissing me. His cheeks were wet and I broke apart from him and laughed a little holding his face in my hands and wiping his tears with my thumbs. He put both his hands on mine a rubbed them looking intently at me. We both had turned to our legs were in between the piano stool looking directly at each other.

''Don't ever leave me.'' He whispered, looking like a lost puppy. He shed fresh tears so I gripped his face tighter and brought him closer, looking him directly in the eyes.

''Never.'' He seemed to believe me as he looked into my eyes and relaxed in my hands. I closed my eyes and kissed his forehead for a lingering moment before his arms hugged my waist tightly, his head on my shoulder. I put my head on his and closed my eyes making quiet 'shh' sounds to him running my hands threw his hair. I had never seen this side to Adrian before he looked so lost, full of such emotion.

''I love you, don't you _ever_ forget that, know that I love you.'' I said stroking his hair. He moved out of my grasp and grinned at me looking more like himself, I done what I did before and wiped his tears with my thumbs. I grinned at him.

''Rose Hathaway, your amazing don't _you_ ever forget that. I love you with everything that I am'' With that we kissed just a simple loving kiss. I'd forgotten about the crowd, damn. I pulled away from Adrian and he seemed to read my thoughts turning his head towards the audience. They were just looking at us some where crying and others just stared. I got up bringing him with me giving him a quick peck before going up towards the mic. I looked for Lissa and she was near the front.

''Lissa, this one's for you.'' I said looking at her, as was everyone else. They all sort of stepped away from her making a semi circle of sorts. She looked ecstatic and looked like she wanted to jump up and down with excitement, from what just happened and the realisation that I had written a song for her. I looked to Adrian who was just behind me, sitting on one of the stools earlier, with the guitar in his hands ready. I smiled at him at he motioned me over with his hand. I walked the two steps and he held my waist slightly with his left hand and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes for that split second before going back to the mic, smiling.

''Lissa, we haven't known each other very long but somehow I feel like I've known you forever, your my best friend, my sister. I love you Liss.'' She had a few tears falling down her face, I smiled at her before nodding my head at Adrian as he began to play.

_You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness, my admiration  
And for everything you've done_

_You know I'm bound.._  
_I'm bound to thank you for it_

_You've been so kind and generous_  
_I don't know how you keep on giving_  
_For your kindness I'm in debt to you_  
_And I never could have come this far without you_  
_So for everything you've done_

_You know I'm bound.._  
_I'm bound to thank you for it_

_I want to thank you_  
_For so many gifts_  
_You gave with love and tenderness_  
_I want to thank you_

_I want to thank you_  
_For your generosity_

_The love and the honesty  
That you gave me_

_I want to thank you_  
_Show my gratitude_  
_My love and my respect for you_  
_I want to thank you_

_I want to.._  
_Thank you_

I had barely finished the last word before Lissa had run up to me and almost knocked me to the floor. I laughed and hugged her tightly.

''Did you like it?'' I asked her seriously and she gently broke out my embrace. Her face was wet, tears still falling down her face.

''I loved it Rose. Thank you _so_ much! I can't believe you would write a song for me.''

''You deserve it Liss, you give and give to everyone and ever since I arrived you've been nothing less than a wonderful friend and sister to me. I just wrote what I felt, my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me in such a short amount of time. I love you Liss.'' I said grinning at her shedding a few tears of my own. We hugged again before I pulled away from her.

''There's something I need to do.'' I said sighing. I looked at the audience still looking at us. Before grabbing the stool Adrian wasn't sitting on and setting infront of the mic making it shorter so it was below my chin, quickly crossing my legs over and setting my hands on my lap.

''Okay I'm guessing you've all read any magazine or article about me, what's going on with my life in general, I'm willing to answer as many questions as I can for you to clear some things up. So if I pick you and _only_ when I pick you, you can ask a question.'' I saw the whole crowds hands shoot up and sighed. I pointed to a Moroi.

''You.'' The hands went down momentarily.

''Is it true you self harm?'' What an idiotic question, can't they read properly?

''Yes, I've been a sufferer of depression since I was 14.'' I looked around again as the hands shot up. I picked someone else at the front.

''Is true you had sex with Christian Ozera, Andre Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov all at the same time?'' What the hell?  
''No. I'm a virgin.'' I said attempting not to punch the pervy middle aged Moroi. I picked someone from the back.

''Is is true you went out with all three in the space of a week?'' I sighed.

''Christian and I kept in regular contact before I came to the Academy and we both still loved one another and got back together on my first day, I began to like maybe even love Andre. I needed to chose and Christian and I both agreed to break up because he was falling in love with Lissa and Lissa was falling in love with him. On the night of the ball Andre had asked me if I loved him, I admitted to him that I might have but that I didn't any more. Adrian was there for me, he always was. He wanted me to be his date to the ball and I said yes, falling in love with over the week that I've been at St. Vlads and now we're together.'' There were some gasps but I moved on quickly picking a short Moroi girl on the far with side, she had mousy brown hair and blue-green eyes. She only looked about 6.

''One things been bugging me about your spar with the Queens six Guardians, how did you fight all six with such ease, elegance _and_ in heels?'' I grinned at her astounded voice.

''I was taught that if you fight with elegance your hits would be precise, it was easy for me because I started taekwondo when I was 3 then when I was 5 my mother told me what I was so I was doing taekwondo and training to be a Guardian if you mix and match them both _and_ can initiate the moves correctly then you should have no problem getting a direct hit on your target, doing it with ease depends on the strength you have. I taught myself to fight in any situation, heels is just as easy for me as it is not wearing them.'' I grinned at her and she seemed exited with the answer I gave, before she ran up to the stage and hugged me I patted her back.

''I think your amazing Miss Hathaway.'' I wanted to aw at her politeness, I took her off me getting off the stool and knelt down to her level.

''It's Rose to you sweetheart. Hey, do you think you can do something for me? Can you look after this for me?'' I took my heart necklace off and handed it to her. She looked rather shy to take it but she held the heart in her small hand.

''Really? For keeps?'' She said excitedly showing me her missing front tooth when she smiled at me. I grinned at her.

''Just for you.'' She hugged me tightly again.

''Thank you Rosie.'' I felt a tear fall down my face. I hugged her small frame. She pulled back after a minute wiping my tear away with her free hand.

''What's your name darling?''

''Aurora Lucille Cage.'' I grinned at her.

''It was wonderful to meet you, where's your mummy?'' She pointed to the smiling brown haired and pretty Moroi woman who looked like she was bursting with pride and happiness. I picked Aurora up and she started to giggle I walked her over to her mother and she took Aurora off of me. All three of us were grinning.

''Rosie, this is my mummy.'' She said not really caring, looking at necklace a gave her. I knew she just wanted to be polite. She held her hand out and I gratefully took it.

''I'm Lucille, it's lovely to meet you Miss Hathaway.'' I laughed at her.

''I can tell where Aurora gets her politeness from, please, call me Rose.''

''It's wonderful to meet you Rose, I never thought that I would get to meet you let alone talk to you. We're both huge fans of yours, I think your amazing at what you do and at such a young age, I can't believe how much you've been through already, I'm sorry.'' She said with a sympathetic look.

''Life goes on, I'll be okay.'' I tried to sound confident but I don't think I did a good job at it, she just gave me a smile.

''Rosie, will I ever see you again?'' Aurora said sadly. I grinned at her.

''Of course you will. Do you have a pen and paper?'' I asked Lucille, she grinned at me and rooted through her huge bag, expertly still holding Aurora. She handed it to me and I wrote down my school, name and number. I handed it to Lucille along with the pen.

''Call me any time I would really like to see the both of you again.'' I said looking between them both before Aurora reached out for me, I came a little closer to her and she hugged my neck tightly. I pulled back and hugged Lucille, she seemed surprised but hugged me back anyway.  
''I should go, hopefully I'll see you both _very_ soon.'' I said grinning at Aurora and Lucille.

''Take care of yourself Rose.'' Lucille said gently.

''I'll miss you Rosie.'' Aurora said sadly. I smiled at her.

''I'll miss you to sweetheart. Text me or call me okay? I'll see you both soon.'' I said to them both, Lucille nodded and Aurora waved before turning back to the necklace I had given her. I smiled once more before walking back to were Adrian and Lissa were grinning at me and Lissa looked really happy, sad and she looked like she had been crying. Adrian looked like he had shed a few tears to.

''Hey.'' I said simply. Lissa looked like she had to swallow a lump in her throat.

''You'd be a fantastic mother.'' I simply smiled not really believing it.

''You would Rose, the way you were with that little girl it was almost as if you already knew how to take care of her, your motherly instincts already there. Your going to be a wonderful mother.'' I grinned widely at Adrian's words I walked the few steps to the stage and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly and I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face.

''Hey I have a question.'' The voice said I opened my eyes and looked in the direction it came from. I noticed Tasha, the bitch Dimitri broke up with, and she looked at me smugly.

''When did you become such a slut?'' She said it in some barbie voice and crossed her arms over her flat chest just standing there. I broke out of Adrian's warm embrace and ran over to her. She looked scared shitless and looked like she couldn't move. I grabbed her neck and forced her to the floor, she tried to scream, idiot.

''I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what was that?'' I said mimicking her voice.

''Slut.'' She she slurring. I forced her up and brought her to the nearest wall I held her off the ground slightly and tightened my grip on her neck, she choked trying to get some air. She tried to use her magic on me, fire. I could feel the heat but it didn't hurt so she ended up giving up. I tightened my grip more before throwing her across the floor. She coughed and tried to get the air I had deprived her from. I calmly walked over to her and pinned her, I didn't hold her wrists like I normally would she was to weak to thrash about to much anyway, from her magic use and me almost suffocating her. _Almost_. I sighed.

''Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. I could get in a lot of trouble for hitting a Royal Moroi, possibly expelled. Then I thought fuck it.'' I punched her hard across the face. Not my hardest but not my weakest either. She cried out in pain and that's when 2 Guardians came a tried to hold me back, it didn't work of course. I had just enough time before 4 Guardians pulled me away to knock her temple with my elbow, knocking her out. I saw her lying there, she was still breathing but she was now into unconsciousness. I ripped them away from them and escorted myself out, the Guardians close behind. Once they had all come out of the room, the shut the doors behind them, I took my heels off. The Guardians still following me. I turned to them as I was about to walk up the stairs.

''I can escort myself.'' I said angrily, a couple of them looked scared before putting their Guardian masks up. They all nodded and walked back the way we had come. I walked up the stairs rubbing my head and sighing. I came to the corridor Adrian's room was on and bumped into something. I looked up and saw Andre. My face paled and I walked around him.

''Rose, wait'' He said grabbing arm. I looked at his hand on me in disgust and ripped it away from him. I walked to Adrian's door my hand on the door handle, about to open it before he grabbed my wrist.

''I don't want to talk to you, get the fucking hint!'' I shouted ripping it away from him again.

''Rose please let me explain.''

''Explain what? The fact that you lied to me? Then snogged some girl right in my face? Well, you know what, I don't love you so just leave me alone.''

''I was compelled Rose, I've loved you from the very first moment, I still love you, please just give me a chance.'' I looked into his eyes something I hadn't done since he broke up with me, I saw sadness. I continued to look at him for a moment longer and felt nothing.

''You expect me to believe this ridiculous lie? You actually think I'm that stupid? I thought I loved you once, but not any more. I don't give second chances.''

''Rose, please!'' He pleaded. I crunched my fist feeling the urge to hit him when Adrian, the hero he is, came running to my side.

''Get the fuck away from her!'' He shouted, standing protectively infront of me. Andre may have been a couple of inches taller but Adrian was by far stronger. I opened Adrian's door and threw my shoes somewhere, I really didn't care were they landed. I felt people come in.

''Rose, I love you, please talk to me!'' Andre pleaded again.

''Just leave.'' I said quietly.

''But Rose-''  
''I don't love you! Get that threw your head, just go!'' I shouted really loud, I knew I was going to cry but no way was _he_ going to see me cry.

''But'-''  
''_Go_!'' I shouted with venom. He sighed and gave me one last tearful look before walking out. Adrian came up to me and hugged me. I pulled away after a short minute, not wanting him to see me cry either.

''Can you go and tell Lissa I'm okay please? I know she'll be worried.'' I asked quietly.

''I'll be back in a minute Little Dhampir.'' He said kissing my forehead and walking out shutting the door behind him. I locked it regretting what I was about to do already. I immediately let my tears out and ran to his bathroom, locked the door and found a razor. I knelt on the floor and started to cut a deep line on my vein, blood already pouring out of it rapidly. I started to feel it rip through my vein and I heard them break down the front door and they had already begun trying to break down the bathrooms one. I felt the relief as the blood continued poured out. The door flung off it's hinges crashing against the wall, Adrian burst in followed by a few Guardians and Lissa. I took the razor out and looked what I had done, I begun to cry harder bring my hands to my eyes, the razor falling out of my hand and clattering to the floor. I noticed a big puddle of blood on the floor before being rapped in a hug I looked up and saw Adrian. His tears were falling quickly down his face, as were mine. My body shook as the pain in my head started to seep through once again along with the unexpected pain I felt in my wrist. I felt Adrian's body shake beside me and our sobs took over the room along with what I presumed to be Lissa's.

''Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me, I need you.'' I wasn't sure if he heard what I had said because my voice was uncontrollable, my sobs taking over my voice. He kissed my head repeatedly, my hair getting wet from his tears.

''I love you. I'll never ever leave you alone, I promise. You and me against the world Rose, forever. I love you.'' I looked up at him, his words calming me enough. I gave him a small smile before I felt my eyes begin to close and lay my back against the wall

''No, no Rose stay with me! Rose, babe please don't fall asleep, not now. Rose!'' He pleaded, I used my last bit of energy to open my eyes and look into his, I smiled and held his hand, squeezing it.

''I love you.''

**So what did you think**?** Was it worth the wait**? **:**D  
Review!** I love hearing your opinions, it's my guilty pleasure** **;**)  
**I got Aurora Lucille Cage because I was watching Knowing, there was a girl called Lucinda in it with Nicholas Cage as the main guy and I got Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Thought I'd let you all know that useless information** x**D **

**Get reviewing**! **:**D

-_Chloe_ x


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't see anything. I don't even think I was awake, it was completely silent. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to wake up. I mean they could all live without me, right? It's only been just over a week, they could all move on, though, if I didn't wake up I think Lissa would take it the hardest. In such a short amount of time we've grown so close. We knew everything about one another, well, except a certain thing I kept hidden but that was because I know she would worry about me to much. I knew she would constantly ask me if I was okay and be extraordinarily overprotective of me, that's just who she was, but I wasn't the one that needed protecting. I didn't _want_ to be protected. I wanted to be strong, fierce and I wanted to protect the ones I loved, like Adrian. Adrian, so misunderstood, people put a a label on him and he just takes it, the Adrian I know and love is strong, sensitive and _so_ loving, not the womaniser everyone makes out he is. His warm and loving embrace makes me want to stay in his grasp forever. Damn him! Why couldn't I just die? I knew why, because I loved those around me to much to leave them. This time, I _wanted_ to be selfish.

I heard an annoying beeping sound before I saw a bright light, it was like looking into the sun. I immediately closed my eyes again.

''Ugh.'' I groaned.

''Rose? Rose!'' I heard the person run away and call my name a further 4 times from a distance before their running footsteps came back. I opened my eyes and squinted at the face, Lissa. I sat up and looked around the room. 5 chairs surrounded the bed I was in other than that it was pretty standard. I heard running footsteps before they stopped. I looked at the people in the doorway, they were looking at me relieved. My mother, Janine, stood there with Zoe and Christian. They all looked as though they wanted to hug me, my mother didn't care and ran up to me followed by Zoe. They embraced me, crying. I hugged them both before I heard more running, this time a lot faster, I heard the running stop at the door and Zoe moved out of the way so I could see them. Adrian. I looked at him, his eyes were puffy from crying, he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair wasn't the stylishly messy way it usually was, it had a mind of it's own, and he had a stubble looking like he hadn't shaved in days, he looked like he hadn't changed in days either. He still looked perfect to me though. We both had tears falling down our faces before he finally ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. My head lay on his, our cheeks unevenly pressed together and my arms clinging around him, his were around my shoulders and neck locking me tightly to his body. He repeatedly kissed my head. He pulled away after a moment and grabbed my face and put our foreheads together.

''I thought I'd lost you.'' He whispered closing his eyes as fresh tears fell down his face. I wiped them from his face and he moaned.

''I missed your touch.'' I continued to trace the lines in his face and I felt him relax. I heard the door quietly shut and looked away slightly to find no one in the room.

''I _need_ to hear your voice.'' He pleaded. He opened his eyes and they were watering, tears falling quickly down his cheeks. He looked at me intently. I looked at him and left my hand on his cheek.

''I love you Adrian. _So_ much.'' I saw relief and love flood his eyes and he kissed me. It only lasted about 10 seconds but it was enough for now, enough to show our love for one another.

''I thought your were going to die.'' He whispered as grief took over his voice. My heart twisted as I saw more tears fall down his face. I pulled the covers back and moved over, Adrian quickly getting in, his head on my stomach and his shoes clattering to the floor. I pulled the covers over the both of us and stroked his hair. He got more comfortable putting his arm around my waist tightly.

''Shh, shh. I'm not going anywhere, I promise.'' I whispered. He snuggled up to me and that was all he needed before I heard his breathing slow and his soft snores overtake the room. I smiled I continued to stroke his perfect hair. It didn't feel like that long before I heard a soft knock on the door and someone open it, Lissa. She looked at the two of us, quietly closing the door behind her. She grinned at me.

''Hey Liss.'' I whispered, smiling.

''Hey.'' She grinned and sat on a chair on my left, so she wasn't looking at Adrian's butt as she talked to me. I smiled realising I was still stroking his hair.

''He hasn't slept since you've been out.'' She whispered smiling sadly.

''How long was I out for?''

''3 days, I finally convinced him and the others to get something to eat, then you woke up. He didn't leave your side, he just looked at you holding your hand and crying saying your name over and over telling you how much he loved you. He wouldn't do anything he just stayed with you.'' I looked down at him and he must of felt me move because his grip tightened.

''You should be at school.'' I said changing the subject. She looked at me incredulously.

''I am _not_ leaving your side until you get discharged, maybe not at all. How was I supposed to be at school when my best friend was in a coma? No Rose, now your just being silly.'' She said shaking her head at me. I laughed a little at her, careful not to wake Adrian. She looked down at him then up to me.

''The Queen visited you.''

''Probably because she wanted to check on Adrian.'' I said not believing she would of come to see me.

''No, she came to see you. She left you a card, but that only you were aloud to open it. To be honest, she didn't seem to bothered about Adrian, she was concerned but she sat in here for about half an hour and looked like she was talking to you, not even Guardians were aloud in the room. She left you some balloons too.'' Lissa said nodding her head to my right. I hadn't noticed all the 'get well soon' cards and little presents on the table along with 4 balloons that said 'with love' and 'get well soon'. I smiled then I saw a massive bear in a basket holding an 'I love you' sign. I grinned knowing it was from Adrian. I looked back at Lissa.

''How long have Adrian and I been in here for?'' I asked curiously.

''About 2 hours, we wanted to give you some time together.'' She said smiling. I looked down at him and he had a small smile on his face and kept talking to himself., so quietly that even with my heightened hearing I couldn't tell what he was saying.

''When can I go?'' I always hated hospitals, they made me feel all cooped up and uncomfortable.

''You need to talk to the doctor first.'' I felt Adrian stir and he looked up at me sleepily grinning. He pecked my lips before yawning. I laughed at him and kissed his nose.

''Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?'' I said softly still stroking his hair. He grinned sleepily at me before he pecked my lips again.

''Much better now that your awake.'' I grinned at him and began to get out of bed, the side Lissa was sitting, but he groaned and grabbed my waist pulling me to him, his hot breath tickling my neck.

''No, stay here.'' He whined. I kissed him before standing up from the bed. My knees wobbled and I fell on the floor. Adrian was by my side quickly making me sit on the bed again, worry taking over every part of him.

''I'm fine.'' I said determination in my voice and pushing away his hands. I tried to stand up again, my legs shaking, but not falling over this time. I grinned at them triumphantly and walked into the bathroom. I didn't lock the door in case they thought I was doing something else and I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked refreshed and happy, despite that fact that my hair was messily tied back, I didn't look to bad. I washed my face then dried it with the towel. I stepped out and it was just Adrian in the room and he sat on the bed, looking at me and I saw his face light up and a smile creep onto his face. I walked over to him and sat next to him and he laced my hand with his.

''I missed you.'' He whispered kissing my hand that was laced with his. Lissa came in followed by Christian. She smiled at the both of us before placing my arm on my leg and taking the bandage off my wrist. Everyone in the room gasped. Truthfully it was a mess, you could tell it had been quickly stitched by someone who didn't care what they were doing. The stitches had been done to far apart and they weren't keeping the sides together so it was open, the stitches having no purpose. Without thinking I unlaced my hand from Adrian's and pinched the 2 sides together, a line of blood coming out and falling down onto my leg then the floor. Lissa gasped and slapped my hand away before putting her hands on my arm, about to heal me. I took it away from her.

''No Lissa.'' She ignored me though and calmly placed my arm back on my leg and placed her hand on my arm again. You could feel it in the air, much like I experienced with Adrian in the gym. The crease of concentration on her face was obvious and a bead of sweat was on her forehead before she slumped back confused. I reached out and she took my hands sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at my arm and it hadn't healed, not even a little. I looked back at her amazed face.

''It didn't work.'' She whispered to herself. I put my hand on top of hers.

''It's okay Liss, maybe your just tired.'' I said trying to comfort her.

''Maybe.'' I could tell she didn't believe that. I felt Adrian move and he had knelt infront of me like Lissa had and placed his hand on my arm, again, I could feel the magic pulsing through the air. It stopped and I looked away from his face, which had a few sweat beads falling off it, and looked at my arm. It had healed, well, almost. There was still a faint line like it was a really old scar but it was so much smaller than than before. He grinned up at me and I returned it then hugged him.

''Thank you.'' I whispered and sat back on the bed and grinned before turning to Lissa who's mouth was open slightly in shock. She looked like she didn't have the energy to argue though and I looked at Christian who looked worried for her and I got up laying her down on the bed, with some help of Christian.

''Your both tired from all the magic you've been using, both of you need to rest.'' My voice was soft as if I were talking to a baby. Lissa seemed to give up but I could see she wanted to argue with me.

''Shh shh. Sleep Lissa you need it more than I do.'' She didn't need persuading as her eyes were already closing and her head slumping on the pillow before her breathing became even. I looked over to Adrian who was still kneeling on the floor and quickly helped him onto one of the chairs. I knelt infront of him, the floor cold on my bare knees. We smiled at one another for a moment, though my hair was dirty it didn't seem to bother Adrian as he tucked some hair behind my ear and lifted my chin up to stop me from looking at my hand and look at him.

''I was worried about you, _so_ worried.'' He whispered.

''I'm fine. Always fine.'' I smiled, though I know he could see through it. His voice was a soft whisper when he spoke yet it held so much meaning.

''You're not alone Rose. I want to help you, but you need to let me.'' I laughed lightly, a single tear falling down my face. I looked at my arm and trailed my eyes down to my wrist, I brushed my fingers lightly over them. I looked at the one I had done at court, it had 2 stitches in but they had come undone, the one directly on my wrist had almost completely gone leaving a small empty space between my other scars. My scars made me think of my house back home, I had a few secret passageways in my room and all around the house. I loved it, I could leave the house without going out of the front door, which had an annoying bell whenever you came in or out of it. I had told Zoe many a time to get rid of it but she said it brung the house 'character'. Our garden was massive and was more like a forest, with small streams here and there, I could escape in their for hours it really did help me clear my head and collect myself together before I did anything stupid. I came out of my thoughts and looked at Adrian who had gotten off the chair and was kneeling next to me on my left, great Guardian skills Rose. I wanted to get better but I didn't know how. I didn't like admitting defeat, not even to Adrian but looking at him now I could see that he truly wanted to help me and make me better.

''Okay.'' I whispered, still looking at him a small smiled appeared on his face before he wrapped me in a warm embrace. I silently cried in his chest while he held me tighter repeatedly kissing my temple. I pulled away after a moment wiping my tears with the disgusting hospital gown and got up, bringing Adrian with me.

''I'm going to get the doctor, okay?'' He asked. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He kissed my forehead for a lingering moment before walking out. I walked over to to the cupboard next to my bed to find it locked. I sighed and pulled it, the lock braking and falling off in the process. I placed the cupboard door on the floor, leaning it against the wall and took the medical box out sitting in the chair Adrian had before taking out a needle and thread. I quickly took the old stitches out, quickly made a knot and stitched it closer together so it had a better chance of staying in. I cleaned the needle with the disinfectant spray before neatly placing everything back in the box then putting it back in the broken cupboard. I looked over to Lissa who was sound asleep and smiled to myself. I saw something move and my head snapped towards it to find Christian lean forward in his seat, I'd forgotten he was in here. He looked at me for a split second before his eyes went to Lissa.

''I would of stitched that for you.'' He whispered not looking at me.

''Who do you think stitched these?'' I said touched my arm lightly. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

''Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?'' He said half shouting but not enough to wake Lissa.

''Christian it's like I said you weren't there at the height of it, you didn't need to know. What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. '' He stood up angrily.

''It's hurting me right now!'' He shouted. I was certain that would of woken Lissa but I didn't look, I kept my eyes on Christian.

''I didn't think it mattered.'' I whispered, at the time I didn't think it was a big deal. I never planned on telling him then he moved away so it worked out well, I didn't think I would ever see him again. I hung my head slightly not wanting to look at him and started to play with my nail.

''Well you thought wrong. You know when I left I knew there was some reason why I shouldn't of gone, If I had the choice I wouldn't of but looking at you know I'm glad I did.'' He said it harshly and with no remorse in his words. I found it hard to believe it came from Christian, he'd never spoken to _anyone_ like that before and always used a very soft voice with me. I couldn't work out whether or not I was crying but I looked at him and I saw regret in every inch of him. I stepped back as though he'd been standing to close. I heard the door open and knew it was Adrian, I felt him stand behind me as though he could feel the tension between Christian and I.

''What's going on?''

''Rose I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.'' Christian said quickly.

''If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't of said it.'' I whispered taking one last look at Christian before walking out of the room, closing the door behind me and sitting on one of the chairs directly outside, I put my head in my hands. I heard shouting then a female voice and I knew Lissa was awake. I looked to my right at someone sitting a few chairs up from me and he was looking at me. He was about my age, brown hair, brown eyes and was clearly a Moroi, not bad looking either. He looked at me and smiled.

''You look as terrible as me.'' I joked giving him a smile. He grinned in return.

''It's hard when your mum's in hospital.'' His voice was soft, almost as if you already knew he wouldn't harm a fly.

''I wouldn't know I'm the one in here.'' I said looking at the closed door.

''What are you in for? If you don't mind me asking.'' He asked quickly and shyly.

''Depression.'' I sighed and showed him my arm. His eyes visibly widened and his mouth hung open slightly before sympathy covered his face.

''I'm sorry.''

''I'll survive.'' I said with a small smile before the door opened and Lissa walked out smiling at me and turning to the guy. I stood up next to her, the guy getting up too.

''Who's this?'' She asked politely sending a smile his way. She looked at me and then to the guy again.

''This is..'' I stopped not even knowing his name.

''Andy. Andy Robinson.'' He said shaking Lissa's hand.

''Lissa Dragomir.'' She was sweetly. His eyes widened before turning to me anxiously as if already guessing who I was.

''Rose Hathaway.'' I smiled shaking his trembling hand.

''_The_ Rose Hathaway? The one who killed 3 Strigoi when she was 15? The one who's mother Janine Hathaway? The one who's just been named the best fighter in the world and is guaranteed to be the best Guardian to have ever lived before she's even promised? _That_ Rose Hathaway?'' He was rambling but I simply laughed.

''The one and only.'' I grinned at him.

''I was talking casually to Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir, the world famous duo. Best friends. Sisters.'' He said looking at us both with his eyes wide.

''Please talk to us like we're normal again.'' I joked I heard the door open again and Adrian came out followed by Christian. Adrian came behind me and kissed my cheek before lacing his hands with mine and placing them on my stomach his chin sitting on my shoulder. I tried to push myself closer to him but he were as close as we could get, I heard his soft chuckle before he lent his head on mine. I turned slightly and pecked his lips before turning to Andy.

''This is Adrian.'' Adrian unlaced his right hand and Andy shook it with hesitation. Adrian quickly laced his hand back with mine.

''Where do you do to school?'' I asked curiously.

''I transferred to St. Vlads a few days ago for my senior year.'' He said still in slight shock.

''We all go there to, so we'll see you there.'' I said giving him a smile. He gave me a grin and I felt Adrian's grip tighten before Andy gulped.

''I- uh gotta go. I'll see you around.'' He said almost running off. I got out of Adrian's grasp looking at him.

''What did you do?'' I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

''Nothing.'' He replied trying to back himself up. I raised both my eyebrows.

''Adrian.'' I said warningly, trying to keep the smile off my face.

''I just gave him a look. His aura showed he really liked you.'' He whispered looking down slightly. I tutted and hugged him.

''You idiot.'' I said in his shoulder whilst holding his head as he wrapped me in the warmth of his body. He sighed into my hair and held me tighter, trying not to suffocate me.

''I love you Rose.'' He whispered trying to snuggle closer into my neck and hair.

''I love you to.'' I whispered. I pulled back and pecked his lips for a little longer than the others would of liked. I felt movement and turned to see the doctor come up to me. He was Moroi and was in his late 40s early 50s.

''Miss Hathaway?'' The doctor asked me. I turned from Adrian and looked at him giving him a small smile and shaking his hand.

''My name is Dr. Webb, I would like to talk to you privately if you wouldn't mind.'' He said smiling at me.

''Of course.'' I said leading him into my room and shutting the door. I sat on the bed and he stood over me with a clipboard.

''Rosemarie it would seem that your depression had gotten significantly worse over the years. Can you tell me when you started to feel like this and when you began to self harm?'' I thought for a few seconds.

''I started to cry and have these thoughts when I was 13 and a few months later I began to self harm. So 13 on both.'' I said it as though it was nothing but I still have the very first scar. I rubbed it lightly. He wrote something down.

''Could you tell me what your life was like before these thoughts went threw your head?''

''Well, I had a good life. I never had many friends but I never fit in with them really. My home life was happy, my mother wasn't there but I had Zoe and when I did see her we all had a lot of fun. In all my childhood I don't remember ever being that unha-'' I stopped, remembering the memory I wished I could forget.

''What is it?'' He asked curiously. I felt wetness on my cheeks and the doctor handed me some tissue. I took them gratefully with a small smile and quickly wiped my eyes.

''When I was 9 my best friend got taken by Strigoi. They, um, tracked the Strigoi down but never found him.'' He wrote something down again and smiled.

''Finally would you mind if I took a blood test?'' He asked kindly.

''Not at all.'' He got his whatever it was ready and stuck the needle in my left arm, within a minute he had what he needed.

''Thank you Miss Hathaway. Now you may go and sign out at the front desk. Your friends have told me how eager you'd be to get out of here.'' He smiled. I laughed.

''Thank you.'' I got up and walked to the door thinking about the day I so wished to forget. Lissa was sitting there playing with her nail before smiling up at me, she saw my face and her smile turned into a frown.

''What's wrong?'' She asked holding my shoulders lightly. I wiped my eyes a final time and smiled at her.

''Just memories that I wanted to forget.'' She sat me down.

''What memories?'' I felt a tear fall down my face again and quickly dabbed it with the tissue.

''When I was 9 my best friend he- he got taken by Strigoi, they never found him. I always wanted to forget it, they way they looked at me, it was almost as if I had some kind of repellent, they wouldn't come within 10ft of me. We were on our own in the woods behind our school, we skipped class and we were talking about the newest Pokemon game and when he should come over and play it. We got ambushed by 9 of them they stood about 50ft away from us but we both new what they were, he was a Dhampir and we agreed to stick together and keep to ourselves, there were _so_ many and no one was there. He stepped forward and held out his fists challenging them I tried to stop him but he just charged towards them and they simply grabbed him. They all looked at me snarling and baring their fangs but it was almost as if there was a wall protecting me, they couldn't attack and when they tried to they set on fire. I don't know what happened, I-I tried. I didn't know what to do, they just ran away into the trees, 3 of them burned infront of me their ashes slowly floating away and he kept calling my name over and over until I couldn't hear him any more. I woke up in a hospital, my mother beside me and she told me she knew what happened. I didn't ask her how she knew, I was just glad I didn't have to relive it. I went to counselling and that was the last time I ever had to talk about it.'' I had stopped crying and stared into space. I had put it into the back of my mind not wanting to remember it. I looked at her and she was crying, she wrapped me in a hug. I pulled back after a while and stood up, taking her with me.

''I'm so sorry Rose.'' She whispered sympathy in her voice. I smiled weakly at her just as the doctor came out.

''I'll send you a letter as soon as the results have come in from your blood test.'' I nodded as he took my blood to the desk. Lissa and I walked behind him and we quickly signed out. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but I figured we were at the roof because there was a small jet infront of me. I got on and found Adrian motioning me over and I sat on his left, he saved the window seat for me, and we smiled at one another.

''Rose get changed quickly.'' Lissa said handing me a small bag. I got up and went to the toilet and found a tank top with a cute cartoon frog on and matching shorts, I soon realised it was one of the sets I bought at the mall. I put the gown in the bag not realising you could take them home. I walked out and Lissa smile and took the bag off me before going somewhere. I took my seat next to Adrian and he quickly laced his hand with mine. I smiled at him before looking out of the window. Adrian squeezed my hand.

''Don't worry, we're going back to the Academy, no more surprise visits.'' He whispered jokingly, his soft voice wrapping around me.

''Their all going to talk about us, rumours are going to be flying around about the both of us.'' I whispered mirroring his soft voice. I didn't want Adrian to have to put up with that, everyone already thought badly of him.

''Rose I don't care. They can say what they want until it starts to bother you, then I might be kicking some ass.'' He mischievously winked at me and I grinned.

''You know I love you right?'' I asked while getting closer to his lips. His breathing became quicker and I'm sure mine was to.

''You know I love you right?'' He asked repeating what I said. Our lips finally touched, my left hand holding his face while my right hand held his tighter. He licked my bottom lip asking for entry and I opened my mouth painfully slow, which made him groan in frustration, before we started a battle with our tongues. After we both literally ran out of oxygen we parted and put out foreheads together looking at one another panting.

''Every kiss with you is the best kiss I've ever had.'' I whispered looking down embarrassed. I felt his hand tighten around mine which made me look up, a huge grin appeared on his face.

''It's funny, I feel the same way about you.'' He whispered, it sounded seductive and I couldn't work out if it was supposed to come out like that but I found myself get turned on by him anyway. I read the truth in his eyes along with all the love he had for me, it was overwhelming. I rubbed his cheek and neck with my hand, using all my fingers to lightly brush his skin. I felt him moan in approval while a shiver took over his body, closing his eyes. I slowly ran my hand around his neck leading down to his slightly open shirt going further down his chest a button coming undone along the way. I gulped and stopped, tracing my hand back up and lightly held his chin.

''You don't know what you do to me.'' He whispered breathlessly. He finally opened his eyes and I saw love and lust in them, I was pretty sure I had the same look as him because before I knew it we had both attacked one another's lips once again. My hands savagely rubbed his face and his slid along my waist and lower back just as wildly. We both stopped, panting into one other mouths, and just looked at each other. My hair had fallen around my face, Adrian having pulled out my hair tie, and his hair was a lot messier having kept running my fingers threw it. I had just noticed that my legs were either side of his and I was knelt up on them looking slightly down on Adrian. I had noticed something moving on my lower stomach and looked down to his erection, I grinned and looked back up at him and he turned away from me, his cheeks red. I lifted my left hand from around his neck and put it to his soft cheek, making him turn to me. I grinned at him and kissed him. His hands rested just beneath my bum but I felt him slowly drift his hands up onto my bum and slowly up the rest of my body, I shivered not able to keep myself from letting out a small moan. I rested my forehead against his with a grin on my face before pecking his lips again and sitting on my own seat. He looked disappointed, that made two of us, but laced his hand with mine and kissed it. I looked around and no one was here, which I was grateful for but as if on que Alberta strolled on followed by Christian, Lissa and some Guardians. Lissa walked past me smiling evilly and winked at me. I opened my mouth slightly. I should of guessed she would of seen something, this _was_ Lissa after all. I resulted in turning to her in my seat and looked at her with a playful expression before sticking my middle finger up at her and sat down again. I heard her angelic laughter and smiled to myself. I laced my hand back with Adrian's feeling more comfortable. I looked over to him to find he was already looking at me with a huge smile on his face, I grinned at him and pecked his lips before putting my seatbelt on. I looked back at him and he shook his head at me before leaning in for a longer kiss. Someone purposely cleared their throat next to Adrian and we broke apart looking at Alberta with a smile on her face that said 'that's cute but stop it now.' She checked our seatbelts before going further down the plane. I looked out of the window, stuck in my thoughts, and before I knew it I was looking at clouds and a perfect blue sky, then I saw it. The Sun. I closed my eyes as it shone in my face, a smile forming on my lips as I felt it's warm rays on my skin. I hadn't seen it in over a week, I didn't realise how much I'd missed it. I felt a hand squeeze mine and I turned and saw Adrian. He smiled at me.

''You miss it don't you, the Sun?''

''Yea, but I know you'll keep me just as warm.'' I replied, dreamily looking at him. I should of gotten an award for that line; 'World's most cheesiest thing to say to your vampire boyfriend.' He lightly laughed and I felt myself grin.

''I love you.'' He grinned before kissing me for a few seconds.

''I love you to.'' I whispered and kissed him. We pulled apart and I put my head on his shoulder, his head quickly placed on top of mine. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, even if I _had_slept for 3 days straight.

**This took a while because I wasn't going to end the chapter here so I carried on writing and then realised that it was the perfect place to end it.  
I'm a troll like that.  
**_**Soo, wad**_**'**_**ya think**_**?**_** ;**_}**  
Review**_!  
__**I think this is my shortest chapter, eek**__!__** I shall apologise in advance for it being short**__._ _**:**_D  
_-Chloe x_


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in my familiar dorm at the Academy with the bonus that Adrian's arms were rapped around me and his head on my stomach. I grinned at myself and stroked his hair, his grip getting tighter.

''Mm Rose.'' He mumbled. I had to hold in my laugh.

''Adrian.'' I whispered nudging him a little. Nothing.

''Adrian.'' I said raising my voice. Nothing. I pushed him off the bed but he dragged me with him.

''Fuck!'' He shouted opening his eyes, I was on top of him laughing and he soon joined me.

''You wouldn't wake up.'' I said innocently. He laughed again and lent in to kiss me but I pulled back.

''I have morning breath.'' I said with disgust. He rolled his eyes and kissed me anyway. We pulled away and I sighed dreamily. I began to get up but Adrian kept me tightly to his body.

''I need to pee.'' I said seriously, laughing. He pecked my lips once more before letting me go.  
I got up and walked to the toilet then quickly brushed my teeth and used the toilet before washing my face and drying it with towel. I walked out to Adrian who was sitting upright on my bed with his eyes closed.

''It's like 6am you actually get up at this time?'' He said childishly. I laughed.

''Yeah, I need to go and run. Go back to sleep babe.'' I said kissing his head. I walked to my draw and got out my gym clothes. He pulled me on to his lap making me drop the clothes I had in my arms onto the floor. He kissed my shoulder and neck holding my waist tightly.

''Why do you need to go and run? Sleep here, with me.'' He wined. I laughed and turned to face him. I kissed him with a little bit of tongue, teasing him before pulling away and picking the clothes up.

''Because I like to run.'' I said turning to him. I stood over him and pecked his lips.

''Go to sleep.'' I kindly demanded before walking into the bathroom. I quickly changed and done my hair into a high ponytail.  
I walked out to see Adrian curled up on my bed. I grabbed a bottle of water from my mini fridge and kissed Adrian's cheek, walking out quickly and making my way to the track.  
No one was ever up at this time so I didn't need to worry about bumping into anyone. I walked over to the track setting my water down and stretched. I took a sip of water before I started to run, I was on mile 6 when I was joined by Dimitri.

''Hey.'' I said happily.

''Hey.'' He replied. There was silence for about 5 minutes before I started mile 7.

''How many miles do you do?'' He asked. What a conversation starter, I thought.

''8. I'm on mile 7 now.'' I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye and he started to run faster. I shook my head at him, he was going to burn out faster now.  
I finished my 8th mile and picked up my water gulping it greedily then starting my cool down stretches. After about 5 minutes he stopped, panting.

''Just done 10.'' He said breathlessly. I laughed.

''No you didn't. You need to go around the small circle 40 times for that, you only ran round it like 20 times, you ran about 5 miles.'' I said raising both of my eyebrows and finishing the water. His eyes widened.

''How did you know that?'' I shrugged.

''I'm good at math.'' I said walking away. I felt him walk next to me.

''Everyone's talking about you and Adrian and your..'' He whispered not finishing his sentence. Made me feel a little angry at him, if I'm honest. I threw my bottle in the bin.

''It was bound to happen.'' I said shrugging it off.  
I walked into my dorm building Dimitri not saying anything else to me and walked to my room quickly.  
The academy was a bit more alive now but even then it was mainly Guardians.  
I walked in and found Adrian in the exact same position I left him. I rolled my eyes walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I took off my sweaty clothes, undone my hair and got under the cool water.  
I showered quickly finding a towel and wrapping it around myself. I walked out and found Adrian awake. He looked at me and gulped. I quickly turned around to find my clothes, hoping he didn't see the grin on my face because of how he reacted to me. I picked out Zebra print skinny jeans, black fringe wedges, some spiky bracelets along with a skull one, a skeleton top with bright almost neon colours, a leather jacket complete with a below the hip shoulder bag. **( Outfit on profile ) **I wasn't planning on sparring today so why shouldn't I look good?

''Hey, are you showering here or at your dorm?'' I asked turning around to look at him. He was standing about 6ft away his eyes were glued to me then snapped out of it. My towel was just above my knees so I know he hadn't seen my ass or anything but he continued to look at me, his eyes covering every inch of my body.

''Adrian?'' I asked questionably. He blinked and his eyes came to mine before a blush took over his face. I grinned at the cuteness of him.

''Are you showering here or at your dorm?'' I repeated. He looked up at me sadly with a small smile on his face.

''I haven't got any clothes here.'' I felt my mood drop slightly that he was leaving me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands quickly finding my waist.

''I'll be about 20 minutes.'' He said against my lips before we kissed for about a minute. He put his forehead to mine. I felt something hard against my stomach and grinned.

''Exited are we?'' I asked flirtatiously. He nodded grinning at me before he kissed my lips again.

''Make that 10.'' He whispered reluctantly breaking away from me and throwing on some jeans and a t shirt that were lazily thrown on the floor. He stuck his feet in his shoes and pecked my lips walking to the door and looking back at me.

''I love you.'' I grinned happily.

''I love you too.'' He whispered walking back to me kissing me again. He grinned one last time before walking out. The grin naturally on my face dropped realising how alone I felt without him. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Adrian quickly walking in.

''This isn't working for me. Get dressed, I'm not leaving you.'' He said distressed. I grinned and closed the door. I walked up to him and grabbed his face pressing his lips to mine, no tongue just simple 10 second peck. I broke apart from him resting my forehead on his.  
I grinned and pecked his lips and grabbed my hair dryer. Adrian sat on the bed and watched me as I dried and brushed my hair. Once I was sure it was dry properly I walked over and grabbed my clothes, finding a clean bra and underwear.  
I locked the bathroom door quickly putting on some mascara and making my eyes have a smoky effect. I quickly got dressed along with putting my boots on over my jeans and looked at myself in the mirror deciding to put a little bit clear lip gloss on. Happy with how I looked I walked out and immediately found Adrian's eyes trail down my body and felt nervous under his gaze. He stood up and walked over to me, still taller than me, and he put his forehead to mine.

''_My beautiful girlfriend_.'' He whispered to me with a grin. His lips found mine easily, the kiss only lasting about 10 seconds.  
I pulled away from him, lip gloss all over his lips. I laughed and wiped it off with my thumb before wiping my own off, Adrian having smudged it. I pecked his lips and grabbed my jacket about to put it on when Adrian took it off me and held it out, helping me put it on. I suddenly flinched.  
''What is it?'' He asked quickly, concerned.  
''That damn burn from Tasha, it kills.''  
''Let me heal it for you.'' He suggested, worry covering his face. I shook my head and turned to him, my jacket not covering even one of scars the jacket ending just below my elbows. I looked at them and found my bracelets, I put them on my left wrist, though it didn't really help cover anything.  
''Maybe I should put make up on them.'' I whispered to myself, Adrian stopped me as I was going to my closet to get it and shook his head.  
I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I felt Adrian kneel infront of me and I looked up at him. He had something in his hands, the bracelet he bought for me, he tied it to my left wrist taking the other bracelets off and putting them on my right wrist. I smiled at him.

''I can ignore everything they all say to me but I can't pretend as though it won't hurt.'' I whispered. He put his left hand under my chin making me look at him.

''I won't lie to you, it'll be hard but I know how strong you are and you need to fight past it. I'll be with you _every_ step of the way.'' He said confidently as his other hand rubbed my knee. I grinned at him and wrapped in a hug.

''How did I ever live without you?'' I heard his laughter and butterflies rose in my stomach. He pulled back and rubbed my cheek.

''Right come on you need to shower we only have-'' I moved to look at my alarm clock and was shocked at the time.

''An hour Rose and that's when breakfast starts.'' He said laughing a little at me.

''Aw you could have had more time to sleep. I didn't realise it was that early, I'm sorry I kept you up.'' I said guiltily, he laughed again.

''More time seeing you? I'll take what I can get.'' He said lovingly. I kissed him and took control. After about a minute, and the both of us in need to breathe, I pulled away from him and stood up. He looked up at me his mouth open slightly and stood close to me. I pecked his lips.

''You need to shower.'' He nodded and pecked my lips again.  
I quickly put everything I needed into my bag and lazily slung it on my shoulder. He laced my hand with his and we both held onto one another tightly before walking out of the door.  
We walked in comfortable silence to the Moroi building. I'd only ever been in here once with Lissa and that was on my first day, every other time we hung out it was in my room or Eddie and Mason's.  
We were in the male section and walking in the hall leading to Adrian's dorm, it looked normal until I realised I hadn't come past another door in a while.  
He looked at me and opened his door.  
To say his room was huge was an understatement. He had a kingsize bed, a massive bathroom, his own kitchen, a few sofas and a massive TV, not like the one he had at his parents but still huge. There were clothes all over his floor but that's what I expected from Adrian. He looked at me guiltily and lead me to the couch. I crossed my legs over looking at him.

''Won't be long.'' He said kissing my cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.  
I leant forward and looked at his coffee table. On it was an ashtray and a small stack of photos. I picked them up and looked at the first one.  
It was of me and Adrian when I opened the door on the day of the ball. Adrian's mouth was open slightly, his eyes wide and I had a huge smile on my face and a blush covering my cheeks. I quickly realised these all had to be taken by Lissa. I put it to the back and looked at the next one. Adrian and I entering we both had serious yet playful expressions on our faces. I smiled to myself.  
Next I found myself at a piano, singing. The next one was of me and Adrian singing together and looking idiotically at one another. Then it was the pictures from Adrian's mother's birthday loads of different shots of us kissing, just talking and us singing to one another.  
I looked at the last few and was shocked, it was of Adrian and I kissing at the mall. I didn't even think she had her camera with her let alone her being that close to us. I looked at the last one and it was just after the kiss, Adrian and I had small smiles on our faces and were holding one another looking like the other person was the most precious thing in the world.  
I smiled at them again before setting them back on the table. I got up and started to pick the clothes up off of Adrian's floor. I was almost finished when I heard him come out I turned to him and _wow_. I've said before that he had an amazing body but I can't stress it enough.

''You know, having you bent over, you looking at me like that _and_ the fact that I'm naked really doesn't help at all.'' He said seductively but with a cheeky grin on his face. I grinned and rolled my eyes starting to pick up more of his clothes. I swallowed trying to keep myself calm that he was just in a towel. _Just_ a towel. I felt myself shiver.

''Why are tidying my room anyway?'' He asked coming up to me, a smile on his face. I picked up the last of his clothes and put them in the unused wash basket. I held his chin with my thumb and index finger.

''Because, my dear, you're disgusting.'' I said lovingly before pecking his lips. He laughed and pulled me to him, my small frame against his rock hard abs. I looked up and smiled, he was staring at me with a grin of his face. He tucked some hair behind my ear and left his hand in my hair, he looked at me lovingly.

''I'm _so_ lucky to have you.'' I laughed lightly.

''I feel sorry for you that you have all my baggage to deal with, I wouldn't say you were lucky.'' He shook his head and repeatedly ran his hand threw my hair.

''Whatever you've been through or whatever your going threw it makes you who you are and that's who I love.'' He said lovingly. I grinned.

''You bring out the lovesick teenager in me, never thought I'd see it.''

''Glad I could help.'' He said mischievously. We laughed in sync and just looked at one another for a moment. I hit his chest lightly and broke away from him.

''You need to get dressed.'' He pulled me back to him and held my cheeks kissing my forehead and going to his drawer.  
He bent over and I cheekily looked at his ass. It was covered by the towel but it even looked amazing threw it.

''Rose, why are you looking at my ass?'' He said picking something out of his drawer and giving me a sly smile. I blushed but held my hands up as if to act innocent. He walked over to me.

''Were you checking out my butt?'' He asked a grin forming on his lips.

''Hey, it's your fault! You have such a god damn cute ass that I can't help but look.'' I put my arms around his neck and smiled innocently. We both laughed a little before pecking one another's lips.

''I could say that same about you.'' He whispered seductively, his hands sliding down from my waist to my butt. I grinned and giggled.  
I _actually_ giggled.  
A blush took over my face. He looked at me and I could tell he liked my reaction. He let his hands linger there for a little longer before going back to his drawers.  
I could still feel his hands there, Adrian having left an electric shock run threw my body as he always did. I just stood there and watched his muscles move, suddenly his body tensed and he stopped moving. I looked at his face and he was looking at me the same way he had when I was looking at his ass. I looked at him guiltily.

''You work out right?'' I asked.

''Yes, why?'' He replied a smile playing on his lips.

''I've never seen you work out. We should spar!'' I said it like it was the greatest idea in the world but Adrian looked at me doing that cool one eyebrow thing that I couldn't do.

''I don't think so.'' He said picking up the clothes he picked out and walking over to me.

''Why not?''

''Because I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me by my stronger-than-me girlfriend.'' He said laughing lightly. I frowned.

''Meanie.'' I said babishly crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed and kissed my forehead disappearing again into the bathroom.  
I sat on his bed so I could see his entire room, other than the couch which was to the side and the TV; there wasn't much to look at.  
I wondered if you were allowed to anything to decorate your room because Lissa's room was the same; plain.  
Okay, she had a family photo or two but it's not like it really made much of a difference.  
They both had their own rooms because their parents were so powerful, no one to share with, yet they had the most boring rooms.  
I studied the room carefully making sure I memorized every inch, making sure I knew where everything was placed, just in case  
There's no such thing as to careful. I did the same with every room I walked into, noticing quickly if something had moved.  
I looked at the small table next to his bed. There was an alarm clock and a small wooden trinket box with a swirl and flower pattern. I picked it up inspecting it and as I was about to open it Adrian came out the bathroom. He looked alarmed that I was just about to open it and carefully took it from my grasp. I stood up.

''Curiosity killed the cat.'' He said menacingly, placing the box back on the table and standing infront of it. I ruffled my eyebrows at him.

''Why can't I look?'' I asked questioningly. He looked at me before hesitantly moving and putting the box in my hand.  
It was clear that he was uncomfortable showing me whatever it contained but didn't want to say no to me. I handed it back with a smile. He looked at me confused.

''Show me when your ready, not because you feel you have to.'' He grinned at me and put the box on the small table again.

''You, are amazing and I love you.'' He said holding my waist tighter and leaning toward my lips. I grinned and went past his lips that were just about to touch mine. My lips were just touching his ear and I felt him shiver, I grinned to myself.

''You my darling, are hard.'' I whispered and pressed myself tightly to him. He didn't move but rather moaned pretty loudly, I smiled evilly to myself and moved away from his ear. I was about to look at him but he didn't allow me to he just attacked my lips, I reacted fast and our tongues had a battle before we broke apart and our foreheads joined together.I opened my eyes slowly just as his were opening to. We both had our natural smiles on our faces and I sighed in contentment. Adrian opened his mouth as if to say something but my stomach rumbled interrupting him. His mouth was open but he masked it with a laugh a blush appearing on his face. I looked at him silently telling him to tell me what he had to say.

''Let's go and get you some breakfast.'' He said moving out of my grasp and grabbing his wallet. He quickly joined me again and laced his left hand with my right. We walked out and fell into comfortable silence.  
There were a few shares and whispers from people as we past but nothing I couldn't get over. I had just noticed what Adrian was wearing and my _god_ did he look stunning. He was wearing a full out Ralph Lauren suit, minus the tie but including some black Ralph Lauren Polo Vaughn Canvas'.

Offt.

''See something you like?'' He asked staring down at me with a goofy smile. I bit my bottom lip.

''Like you wouldn't believe.'' I whispered. I heard his laugh which in turn made me smile.  
We walked out of the Moroi building and that's when the real shit started.  
Stares.  
I couldn't explain it, it was almost as if they were expecting us at this very moment because everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, I didn't see a single person move. After 10 seconds of staring _that's_ when the whispers started. It's not like I didn't expect it but hearing parts of conversation like 'Rose. Self harm. Crazy. Slut.' all in the same sentence did nothing for me wanting to beat the crap out of them.  
Adrian had taken his hand from mine and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I felt him push me softly along and I finally got my legs to work.  
I looked up at him and right then I knew he believed in me. He believed I was strong and he loved me. That's all I need. I wrapped my arm tightly around his waist and my steps grew confident. He squeezed my waist and I looked up at him again. He had a big grin on his face before looking confidently ahead with me at his side and it instantly put a smile on my face. He was proud of me and he wanted to show me off as his girlfriend.  
I was surprised at how confident I was, I even had a huge smile on my face. They weren't so much looking at me or Adrian, but more my scars. I suppose they wanted to see if it was true and I guess I couldn't blame them for being curious. I was just named best fighter in the world and finding out that 'best fighter' has depression and self harms must be a lot to take in, on the other hand though I wanted to be selfish and use the 'what about me?' speech.  
I shook the thoughts from my head and realised we were just about to walk into the cafeteria. We walked in and again more stares but there were a lot less people so it wasn't to bad. I looked around and I didn't see my friends yet.  
He was heading toward the small lunch line but I steered him straight a head and I felt him look down on me.  
''Feeders.'' I said looking up at him with a smile. He grinned at me and kissed my forehead. I had never actually been to the feeders before. I made a note of where it was but only upon passing by the door, I actually had never seen a Moroi feed but imagined it would be something that I didn't _want_ to see.  
We got there and I looked up at the small plaque that read, '_Moroi Feeding Unit_', Adrian gave me a small nudge and opened the door. It wasn't that bad.  
There was a line with a plumpish Moroi woman signing you in, small cubicles were all the feeders were and some chairs. We walked to the small line were again the few people that were here stared at us. He quickly signed in and we stood off to the side. I turned 360 degrees memorizing the room quickly and then felt Adrian stare down at me, he had a huge grin on his face.  
''What?'' I asked confused. He lightly chuckled at me and pressed his lips to my forehead for a few moments and turned my body so I was directly infront of him and only a few inches apart.  
''I love your little insecurities.'' I felt a blush appear on my cheeks and he looked at me. Just looked. He lightly brushed his right knuckle against my cheek  
''We can't tell the future, the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know. Don't know what tomorrow brings but I'm still hoping that you are the one for me. What if I had you what if you had me and baby what's the reason we can't fall in love? What if.'' I stared up at him the whole time and he looked deep into my eyes, as if searching for my soul. A grin formed on my lips and we both leaned in at the same time meeting one another halfway as our lips met. It was just a simple kiss on the lips nothing more but it was still perfect.  
Someone then nervously called Adrian's name and we broke apart looking at the plump Moroi woman who looked scared. I laughed under my breath slightly but Adrian heard it and I felt his eyes flick toward me.  
I looked up at him with an innocent face and kissed his cheek lightly pushing him in the direction of the cubicle. He grinned back at me and walked towards the small cubicle, knowing I was looking after him he winked back at me and disappeared. I rolled my eyes but failed at keeping the smile from my lips, I walked over to the water cooler and filled up a plastic cup up with water and downed half of it before I felt someone walking toward me before I felt Adrian's arms around my waist I turned my head slightly to my right, our lips were about to touch just from being so close but as he leaned in I got out of his grasp and pressed the cup to his lips.  
''Drink.'' I demanded holding the cup and tilting it until all its contents had gone. Without looking I threw it in the trash and looked through my bag before unwrapping a stick of gum and holding it out.

''You might like that taste but I certainly don't.'' I said feeding him the gum. He chewed it for a few moments, the grin never leaving his face.  
''Better?'' He asked breathing in my face while holding my waist, making his hands meet at my back. I smiled and laughed a little.  
''Much.'' I whispered as our lips met, he tasted like fresh mint. Our tongues had a small battle before we pulled back. He took my right hand with his left and we walked out of the door.  
Everyone was up by now so it was very busy but, again, it seemed as if everyone just stopped and stared.  
They all sort of moved to the side so we could walk down the middle of the corridor with ease. Adrian squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with his eyebrows ruffled.  
''I think I swallowed my gum.'' I outright laughed at him and held the gum in between my teeth. He did a pouty frown and bent down taking the gum from my mouth with his tongue, looked down at me and chewed exaggeratively. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my gaze from his looking ahead as once again we were about to enter the cafeteria.  
I swallowed hard and I held Adrian's hand tighter and he did mine to, sensing my nerves again. It was packed. The fullest I had actually ever seen it and it seems that Adrian and I were the main attraction.  
They all looked at us, some taking pictures. Why? I don't know but I felt like punching them.  
We breezily walked through with no one getting in our way and I tried to run but Adrian was like a dead weight so I let go of his hand. I stood behind some male Dhampirs who seemed to be talking about me but not yet realised that I was there.  
''But she's so fucking hot, man. I'd fuck her. You know I hear she's a virgin, that's even sexier.'' The first said.  
''I heard that too and that she's never had an orgasm. I mean _wow_ how can you _not_ like her.'' The other said. The first thing that came into my head with how they knew this.  
Andre. I'm guessing he hadn't yet grown up.  
They weren't talking quietly, which made me want to punch the two of them even more but I stayed silent wanting to listen to the rest of their conversation.  
''She cuts herself, that's kinda kinky.'' The first guy said again.  
''No it's not, it gross dude. That's the only thing that makes her unattractive. I mean have you seen the fucking train wreck on her arm? Nah, man.'' I clenched my jaw at the second guys comment.  
''So you wouldn't ask her out if she became single and she got rid of that manwhore Adrian?''  
''Hell yeah! But-'' I stopped him mid sentence by clenching his friends shoulder tightly. He looked over at me angrily but it soon turned into fear. I smiled innocently and held it tighter.  
I heard his whimper, some might call it screaming in pain. His friend stepped back from me.  
''Say all the shit you want about me but talk about Adrian? I'm not fucking okay with that.'' I half shouted.  
I felt my hand clamp his shoulder tighter and tighter feeling the bones bend and go in awkward angles under my strength, any tighter and I would successfully have shattered it. He tried to get free but I was a lot stronger than him so he failed and cried in pain. I felt someone rush to my side and quickly drunk in Adrian's scent.  
''Rose, let go.'' He whispered trying to reason with me in his naturally sexy and husky voice. He wasn't using compulsion, he'd never use that on me, but it was Adrian. Simple as that.  
I clenched my jaw again and flicked my eyes toward his, his eyes stared into mine and reached for my hand which was clamping the guys shoulder; he was still crying out in pain. He touched my right hand, which was on the guys shoulder, and rubbed it lighting while trying to take it off. I released my hand and let Adrian take hold of it, immediately Adrian wrapped me in a hug. The Dhampir fell to the floor.

''I just saved your shoulder from being crushed. Go, before she and I break _every_ bone in your body.'' Adrian spat with venom. His friend helped him off the floor and they didn't give us a second glance, running far away from us.  
Adrian pulled back from me curled in his chest I looked at him.  
''I can't leave you for 1 minute without you getting into a fight.'' He joked a loving smile on his face while taking his right hand and tucking hair behind my ear.  
''He started it. I don't care that they were both talking about me, but then they started saying stuff about you. I'm _not_ okay with that, the shit they were saying wasn't even true!'' I shouted hysterically. My small outburst didn't faze him but he continued to smile lovingly at me.  
''I couldn't care less what anyone else thought of me, _you_ know it's not true and that's all that matters to me.'' While Adrian was here I couldn't stay angry at anyone very long, he always calmed me down just by his presence. I smiled a small smile and sighed closing my eyes for a few seconds, rolling my shoulders and taking a deep breath then letting it out dramatically. I heard Adrian's laugh and opened my eyes, looking at him. His laughing died down and he put is right hand on my back and kissed my temple.

''I love you.'' I grinned. I never get tired of hearing him say that, it gave me butterflies.  
Do I say it enough to him? He says it to me all the time maybe I should tell him more. Adrian rubbed my back and I looked up at him again.

''What you thinking about?'' He smiled.

''Do I tell you I love you enough? You say it to me all the time.'' I asked bluntly.  
He looked surprised but a massive grin covered his perfect face. He turned me towards him and we were pressed together, my arms around his neck and his on my waist.  
''No, tell me. _Tell me_.'' He demanded in a whisper, he sounded as if he was going to die unless he heard it.  
Both of us were getting closer to one another's lips and I grinned looking into his eyes as he was to mine, the both of us looked at each others lips constantly too.  
''I love you I love you I love you I love you._ I. Love. You._'' I said finally as he quickly crashed his lips to mine. My hands quickly held his face and his held my waist tighter. I heard 'woos' 'get in there' and wolf whistles come from all around the cafeteria.  
Adrian and I had the same idea and at the same time I stuck my left hand out as he stuck out his right, sticking our middle fingers up. Breaking our small tongue battle we both grinned against each other's lips. We opened our eyes and looked at each other whilst lacing our hands.

''You do say it enough, you say it a lot.'' He whispered, stroking my cheek. I grinned and kissed his forehead lingering it there for a few moments and pulled back, leaving our hands laced.  
I had realised we had sort of moved out of the line and into an empty space and everyone surrounded us so it was like a circle. I looked at the lunch line, my stomach in need of food, and there was no one there, just the lunch lady who was looking at me a smile on her face.  
I smiled in return and looked back up at Adrian who was looking down at me, his lips parted slightly and showing his fangs a little.  
I was grinning like a fool at him but then saw some cameras flash. I whipped my head around fast and the people responsible looked into their 30s or 40s but as I was about to walk over to them and give them what for but Adrian held my waist tighter making me look at him.  
''It doesn't matter, Little Dhampir. We shouldn't have to hide how we feel because of them. I love you, and I don't care if the whole world sees that.'' He smiled that perfect smile again making my heart melt and my knees buckle  
I let Adrian hold my weight a little more than normal as I was tucked in his embrace, not wanting him or the people around us see me faint because of a smile when a Strigoi couldn't even do that to me.  
He seemed to notice and I turned my head, a and blushed furiously. Slowly I was pulling away from him, feeling awkward. I was almost completely pulled away from him but he spun me fast so I was again pressed against him.  
''I love your reaction to me.'' He said seductively with lust in his eyes. I gulped and felt my weight almost cave in under me but Adrian held me willingly, tilting me at almost a 90 degree angle, so he was looming over me and holding all my weight. He took hold of my left hand tightly and kept staring into my eyes, suddenly everything around me was blanked out and Adrian and I were in our own little bubble. I grinned up at him and he grinned at me wider.

''Can you stand?'' He whispered almost seductively. I gulped but nodded my head and he slowly raised me. I stood upright and we stared at one another, we didn't hold smiles but rather we held serious expressions.  
''I never thought I could love someone this much.'' I was sure whoever else was around us heard what I said but I didn't care, right now it was just me and Adrian. He looked taken aback by my words and tucked some hair behind my ear.  
''I never thought I would find someone who I want to..'' He looked afraid of what he was going to say and gulped.  
''..want to spend my life with.'' I heard gasps but saw no people, instead I gave Adrian my complete attention. I was just looking at him shocked, not even Christian said that to me and we dated for a year.  
I wanted him and only him for the rest of my life, whether I die young or live to be a grandma but I didn't know he wanted that too. To be completely honest I was scared, I didn't want him to run a mile if I said that to him, he had a _lot_ more courage than I did.  
I threw myself at him and I ended up straddling him on the floor, we were kissing urgently. My hands were on his face and his we hugging my waist tightly so I had no room to move.  
All to soon we pulled apart, grinning. I kept stroking his cheek with my right thumb where as his hands pressed me tightly to him not budging.  
''Wait, you know how much of an insecure mess I am right? I'm pretty strange, I'm aggressive and any other words for _way_ too angry and messed up you can think of.'' I asked half seriously. He grinned.  
''You're also smart, caring, loving, loyal, amazing, wonderfully weird and beautiful. The way I see it, it all comes as a package and I want to help you threw all the good times and all the bad ones because we're a team, _we_ are now the package.'' I felt a tear about to fall but Adrian caught it with his index finger and cupped my cheek with his left hand. I lent into his hand and grinned. I kissed his wrist and hand lightly while my eyes were still closed then heard someone clearing their throat, obviously wanting our attention. I tightly closed my eyes.

''Mother fucker!'' I half shouted and looked up to find Stan cockily standing there looking down on Adrian and I.  
Could I see a little fear in his eyes?

''What?'' I asked sharply and may I say rather rudely. Stan and I didn't exactly get along, he hated me for some reason and the feeling was mutual.  
He was just an ass.  
''Headmistress Kirova wants to speak with you.'' He said a little angrily.  
''Shit.'' I whispered under my breath.  
I knew this conversation was coming. There was the whole thing with Tasha, the 'disagreement' with the Dhampir I just had, I had no doubt they ran and told her, and of course I had no doubt that my 'mental state' was going to be thrown into the mix too.  
The last I heard about Tasha was that she was still in hospital, I grinned at the thought but quickly got off Adrian anyway. I held my hands out for him to get up and he held them tightly, even though he didn't need them. He kissed my temple and linked our hands, we both looked at Stan expectantly and he held a cocky half smile with his arms still crossed.  
''Alone.'' He said walking off muttering something with a colourful vocabulary.  
Ass.  
''I'll be fine.'' I said tilting his head down and kissing it walking off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  
''Don't be rude to her.'' He said seriously.  
''Me? Rude? Never.'' I scoffed, but his face was serious.  
''Rose.'' He warned and I just rolled my eyes at him.  
''Fine. But if she starts then don't expect me to just stand there and take it.'' He grinned at me.  
''Of course. Do you want me to get you some breakfast?'' He called out as I walked off. I turned back when I was 50ft away.  
''Nah, I might get expelled. Don't want to waste good food.'' I winked and walked away with a smile.  
''Nice ass!'' He called out to me. I held in a laugh and stuck my middle finger up at him as I kept walking away.  
I turned the corner getting nearer and nearer to her office.  
Obviously I didn't want to get expelled but to be honest I was doing just fine on my own. Hell, I only had Jose and my mother and I'm trained _and_ I know a damn sight more than most of the Guardians in this place.  
Everyone was still staring at me but I just kept walking with my head held high. I got to the door, about to just walk in but stopped myself. I'll start with acting like a princess by listening to her every word and doing everything 'by the book' as they say.  
I knocked on the door and a few seconds later I heard her sharp voice.  
''Come in.'' I opened the door and made a quick look around the room. She was at her desk with paper scattered all over it. Alberta stood by her desk and on the opposite side at the bottom of the three steps leading to her desk and filing cabinets, stood Stan.  
I continued to look around and to my right sat Jose and Horatio. I quickly noticed Alberta move from her stance and whisper to Kirova, covering her mouth. After my quick sweep of the room I grinned at her.  
''You wanted to see me, headmistress.'' Her eyes held shock and she resisted a smile from forming on her lips.  
''Yes Rosemarie, please, take a seat.'' She said putting her pen down and linking her hands together, leaning her elbows against the table. I sat on the left of the room where 2 plain wooden chairs sat facing the wall opposite, or in my case, Stan. I set my bag down on the floor. To my right, and in direct view of Kirova, sat Jose and Horatio.  
I was confused as to why they were here, surely this had nothing to do with them?  
I looked at her expectantly a small smile on my face.  
''Well Rosemarie, you know why you're here. You clearly need a punishment for what you did to Miss Ozera and Mr Donahue.'' I clenched my jaw trying to resist rolling my eyes at her and shout a string of swear words in her direction but she was watching me like a hawk. As were all the people in the room.  
I simply smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows obviously expecting a repeat of what happened on my first day.  
Let's just say Stan and I didn't even get to the start point. From first glance the both of us decided we didn't like one another, I only didn't like him because he was an ass, if he stopped then we might get along but that isn't going to happen any time soon so I guess we'll never get on.  
Kirova picked her glasses up that were hanging from her neck and put them and the brim of her pointed nose. They were the sort of glasses that McGonagall wore in Harry Potter, you know, sort of half glasses.  
She read for about 10 seconds then looked at me over her glasses then began to read again.  
I quickly looked over at Jose and Horatio and both of them were looking at me. I mouthed 'What's going on?' and both of them shrugged at the same time, but they both turned away from my gaze too quickly for me to believe them. I wanted to say get the hell on with it but I don't think that would score me any points to be in her good books.  
She read again for the next 30 seconds or so until finally she took off her glasses and let them hang around neck.  
''Rosemarie, you have showed your exemplary fighting skills on a number of occasions, including when you had your spar with Mr. Novokov and when you sparred and trained with Mr. Vanderbelt but you have used these skills in such an appalling manor. You have put Miss. Ozera in hospital and she only awoke from her coma 2 days ago. Mr. Donahue's shoulder is broken in several places and fractured at least 12 bones, not including the damage you have done to his arm. He will not be able to train for months. This is all because of your negligence and bad temper-''  
''Actually, I would like to point out that Rose is not negligent and she only ever fights another person if she is training or if they have pushed her to far. When Guardian Hathaway and I enrolled her here we notified all staff about this and they all, including you, headmistress, agreed not to push Rose to the point when she had gotten that angry. It is not her fault that you did not notify the students of this.'' Jose said proudly while standing. I wanted to run up to him hug him tightly for giving Kirova a angry and embarrassed expression. She coughed lightly.  
''Mr. Vanderbelt, Rose attacked a defenceless Moroi would you like to explain to me why she did this, if this wasn't her being negligent?'' I stood from my seat and faced Kirova directly.  
''Headmistress, I was _not_ negligent with Tasha. Whilst I was on stage, hugging Adrian, she said she wanted to ask me a question, as I was doing a small interview with the people there, and she asked me why I was such a slut. She had riled my temper previously and it became clear that she did not like me as soon as we met. The last thing I would want to do is attack a _defenceless_ Moroi but I would like to point out that Tasha is _not_ defenceless. She gave me damn 2rd degree burn!'' I shouted the last sentence but other than that I sounded very formal and unwavering. Alberta, Kirova and Stan all looked at one another confused.  
''This is the first we've heard of this Rose. Would you mind if we took a look?'' Alberta asked in a motherly sort of way.  
I loved Alberta she was like another mother, she always took care of me and made sure I was okay.  
I took my left arm out of my jacket and walked further toward Kirova's desk. Stan and Alberta leaned in as I took the dressing off. I gritted my teeth at the pain but held the dressing underneath it so I could just put it back on.  
They gasped and Alberta moved my elbow slightly so they could see how far it went around my arm. The burn didn't meet so it rapped around my whole arm but it was close. I looked down at it and it was all blistered and wrinkled. The very pink wrinkly skin looked sticky and I almost wanted to touch it to see if my finger were to get stuck.  
''She didn't say anything about this to me. Did she say anything to anyone else about using her power?'' Kirova said to both Stan and Alberta. They shook their heads and Kirova turned her head back to me.  
''Rose, could you tell me the exact moment when Tasha gave you this burn?'' She asked concerned.  
''When I had her against the wall, to try and get away from me she used her magic. She did this for about 30 seconds, my anger rose and she stopped then I threw her across the room.'' I said covering it up again and clenching my jaw at the pain as I put my arm back into my jacket. They whispered amongst themselves so I turned to Jose and Horatio. Jose was still standing and we smiled at one another before hugging.

''How have you been? How's your brother? Your mum and dad?'' I asked quickly just as I pulled away. He grinned at me.  
''Their fine, Petre misses you though. So does mum and dad.'' I smiled.  
I loved his family, I hadn't met them that many times but they welcomed me with open arms. I had been told his16 year old brother had a crush on me on my last visit by his parents. Jose was jealous because at the time we were sort of dating and because his brother was nearer my age he thought I might go off with him.  
Petre wasn't trained like Jose. His mother and father let them both decide whether or not they wanted to be Guardians and Petre wanted a normal life. Jose taught him the basics like how to punch properly and initiate simple moves if he ever got into trouble but Petre quite happily went to a human school that was close to I went straight from school to Jose's place he would always go out of his way to wait outside school and walk me there.  
I knew of course for a while that he liked me but I chose to ignore it and maybe he'd get over it quickly and like some human girl. Who wouldn't?  
Petre had dark brown hair and grey eyes, he was gorgous and had a toned body, yet, he ignored all the girls falling all over him and just pissed about wth his friends like a normal teenager and I admired him for that.  
''Glad to hear and what about you? You look, to put it lightly, like shit.'' He laughed.  
''Oh Rose always so polite.'' He shook his head at me.

''I mean it, are you okay? Has something happened?'' I asked concerned whilst lightly touching his arm.  
''It's nothing, flower.'' He said sadly.  
''You're lying. What's happened?''  
''Just tell her.'' Horatio piped in with is strong Russian accent. He looked just as bad as Jose did.  
''Tell me what?'' I looked up at Jose and turned to Kirova, Alberta and Stan. They were all looking at me. Stan walked out of the room without a single word and Kirova cleared her throat.  
''There has been a Strigoi attack. 4 Moroi and 9 Guardians were killed by a group of 7.'' I was shocked. For a while now I've been hearing Strigoi have been working together but not to this extent. I thought I was about to fall over. I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
''When was this? Has the group been tracked? Where was the family attacked?'' I rushed my questions but I didn't care;  
I needed answers.  
''It was 4 days ago Rose. Everyone's doing their very best to track the Strigoi down. The attack was in.. Springfield.'' Kirova said hesitantly. My eyes went wide.  
''I.. what? Why?'' It was silent and a minute went by with no one in the room saying anything, but they all looked at me.

''God damn it,_ tell me_!'' I shouted to no one inparticular.  
''Rose calm down.'' Jose tried to sooth. I whipped my head around to him.  
''I will not calm down! I was only there there 2 weeks ago!'' I shouted at him and turned back to Kirova.

''Why were they there?'' I said in a slightly queiter tone. Kirova sighed and fiddled with the pen on her desk.  
''One of the Guardians got fatally injured and he said that they were looking for _you_.'' Suddenly I put it together 3 of the 9 burnt and died add 1 and that's 7.  
I staggered back and nearly fell over but Jose held onto me tightly.  
''Guardian Willis said that their leader thought you might have gone home because of the.. events that happened.'' I laughed like a mad woman and flung my arms up in the air while quickly pacing across the whole room.  
I started crying but can you blame me?That family got killed because Strigoi were looking for _me_.

''You can say it Kirova, it won't hurt any less. Everyone else is. I'm insane, unstable. I cut myself for attention. This was bound to come up in at least 10 conversations today, why not make it now? I may aswell sign myself over to Tarasov right now, at least there I can be with my kind of people right? I mean it wouldn't matter if anyone _there_ were to get killed by Strigoi, their all crazy aren't they? I'm the crazy girl who 8_ years ago_ told everyone that Strigoi were going to come for me. But no, everyone was to fucking proud to stand up to the truth.'' I continued.  
''I _warned_ you this was going to happen. Check my file I bet you it's in there. Just because I was a fucking 9 year old at the time doesn't mean I was crazy like my councillor said I was. She dismissed it as did everyone else because I was emotional at the time. My best friend got _taken_ infront of me and I was powerless, 9 fucking Strigoi were infront of me and they just took him, this is the same group. 3 of them died right infront of me and now they have him. Please, you _need_ to let me help.'' I was in front of her desk and holding onto it tightly. She was looking at what looked to be my file and reeding threw it. It was a pretty thick file compared to others my age.  
She wasn't acknowledging I was there, she just ignored me and kept reading. She finished after what felt like hours later and looked up at me.  
''You're right you did warn multiple people. In here it says you reported to your mother and Zoe that you saw Jamie multiple times in your dreams when you were younger, it was always different images and that he was in a dark room. Do you remember what else you saw?'' She asked seriously. I groaned.  
''What does any of this matter? They were dreams! Dreams never mean anything, dreams are what you desire the most or your worst fear. At the time my worst fear was seeing him hurt and that's what I got, okay?'' I paced the room again, impatiently biting the skin around my thumb.  
''Rose, it's important just try to remember. Remember the building, where he was kept.'' She said seriously. I looked at her face and I knew she wouldn't be making me do this unless it held something that she thought was valuable.  
I tried to calm myself down, quickly wiping my eyes, I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes trying to get my breathing even. Once I had done that I began to 'reopen old wounds' as it were.  
Dreams and memories I didn't want to remember resurfaced and I felt my eyes water before I found it. It was an old cottage in the middle of nowhere and they had him in the basement. I opened my eyes and quickly got off the chair.  
''Paper and pencil, quickly.'' I rushed. They were put on her desk and I closed my eyes remembering the details of the cottage again and scribbling it on the paper. I opened my eyes and looked at it again. I turned the paper towards her.  
''That's what it looked like in my dream but why do you need to know?'' She held the paper and looked at me seriously, like she had done before.  
''Rose, I think you may be able to see another person or thing as if another person is looking at them. Before you accuse me of lying think, really think, have you ever had anything like his happen to you before?'' I rubbed my temples.  
''Well when a Strigoi hurts my mother I feel like I'm there with her. I can feel everything she can, see everything, smell everything as if I'm there with her but I'm not her, I'm sort of watching it happen as if I'm another person there. It happens with Lissa and Adrian sometimes too. What does this mean?'' I asked curiously. I just assumed I was dreaming and that it wasn't real. I get curious of it's happening with my mother because then I get a sense of deja vu when she tells me her stories of killing Strigoi.

''This gift is from stories centuries old, Rose. No one has reported having it since. When something happens to the people you're closest to you get almost sucked in to them without being them, this is the only known case in existence.'' Alberta said softly, looking at me curiously.  
''So you're saying that, I'm kind of side kick? Don't you think that's a little far fetched? I mean think about it, Dhampirs don't get powers. Moroi do. I protect, I fight, I kill.''  
''This _is_ protection. The best protection a Moroi could wish to have, someone who knows immediately if their charge is in danger. What you've drawn is a very accurate drawing of a place your friend was taken to. His feelings and how close you were with him must have been strong enough so that you would be sucked into where he was. There is a very high chance that the pack of Strigoi are still there and your friend could still be alive. I'll notify the Guardians.'' Alberta said pulling out her phone.  
''No, wait.'' I said quietly.  
''Rose there's no time, they could move at any moment.'' Kirova said softly yet impatiently.  
''If what you're saying is true then he's gone. They turned him, it's to late.'' I said sitting down feeling tears flood my eyes again.  
''How do you know?'' Kirova asked. I put my head in my hands.  
''Because they kept him, they kept him until he was 18 so he could be as highly trained as possible but not strong enough so he could run away and take down all of them. They turned him so he wouldn't _want_ to run.'' I shook my head and let a few tears fall down my face. I felt someone kneel infront of me and looked up to see Alberta. She put her hand on my knee.  
''You saw it while you were in a coma didn't you?'' She asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded.  
I heard Kirova stand from her chair and she stood in the centre of the room with her hands behind her back.  
''I want the Queen down here, and I want the senior students with Spirit down here, _now_.'' Kirova said forcefully. Alberta smiled at me before telling Jose and Horatio to go and do something. Alberta walked out of room too while dialling a number and putting it to her ear.  
I was left in a room with Kirova, this can never end well.

It was silent for about 5 minutes until she broke it.  
''I know it is a subject which you do not like to hear Rose but we need to talk about your mental health.'' I laughed wiping my tears away. I stood up and walked directly infront of her.  
''No, see, talking about my depression and whatever else I might have is fine but talking about..'' I hesitated not wanting the name to cross my lips.  
''..Jaime, is something that I don't want to talk about, but here we are. This is all my fault, it always comes back to me. _I _was the stupid 9 year old who ditched class, _I _was the idiot who just stood there while Strigoi took my best friend, _I'm_ the one who has this weird power, _I'm_ the one who has depression and cuts, It's _my_ fault that a whole family and Guardians got killed and _I'm_ the one that needs to find him and kill him. Do me a favour Kirova, do not bring my mental stability into this because, right now, it doesn't matter. What matters is taking down the Strigoi that ruined my life in the first place.'' I raised my voice at her, I just didn't care what happened to me any more.  
All I wanted was for the people I loved to be okay and for them to be safe and while these Strigoi were hunting me, they weren't safe.  
Instead of giving me a disapproving look she gave me one of pride and admiration; She even managed a small smile.  
''I can tell you love your friends and family very much and want them to be safe. I knew from the moment your mother enrolled you here you were going to be as good as her if not better and you've excelled past your mother by a long shot. You've been in a lot more fights and arguments than your mother but you are an amazing student Rose. Your grades from your human school are nothing short of excellent and you got A+ in every subject even though you got suspended 3 times for fighting, you officially completed high school when you were just _14_ and graduated the top of all the seniors in the school's history.''  
''Even though you graduated early you still wanted to stay in school to see if you could learn anything new. You are an amazing example of what a Guardian should be and you have a lot more training than any other Guardian I've ever met. Rose my dear, _none_ of this is your fault. After that night you made one of the best decisions of your life and that was become one of the best Guardians in the world. You have reached your goal before you're even promised, you can ask no more from yourself other than to protect your charge the best you can and again you've shown this with Zoe when you bravely killed 3 Strigoi that were trying to kill her, you killed them with ease when you were just _15_.'' She smiled wider.  
''You can ignore what any other student says to you because you know you have already become a Guardian, you are years ahead of many Guardians and Moroi much older than you and at such a young age. I can only imagine how proud your mother must be but I for one am _very_ proud to have a student who is eager to learn more even if they are already the best. I'm letting you go ahead and help with tracking the Strigoi and if the Queen gives the go ahead I'm happy to have you out there looking for them because I believe with Jose and Horatio as a team you three will be unstoppable and will accomplish great things.'' I kind of just stood there shocked. I didn't know what to say, I thought Kirova hated me, then she comes out with this.  
I didn't know what to do, so I did something I'm good at; I hugged her.  
It was awkward at first but then she relaxed and patted my back in return and even let out a small laugh. I pulled back from her.  
''Thank you, Kirov- headmistress.'' I smiled and corrected myself.  
''Come now Rose, I think you and I are on first name basis. Call me Ellen, or Kirova which ever you'd prefer.'' She smiled. I smiled back at her and felt myself relax slightly, not enough to let my guard down but I was less wired than before.  
There was a rap on the door and Alberta poked her head in before walking in completely with Jose, Horatio, Lissa and Adrian in tow, the only Spirit users known in the world, although there were probably many more but they probably just thought they never specialized or didn't tell anyone that they have it or their locked in Tarasov for being insane.  
Lissa and Adrian both stopped dead when they saw the sight of me, I couldn't blame them I'd been shouting and crying I wouldn't be surprised if my make up was completely ruined and all over my face. Adrian ran up to me and held my face in his big hands.  
''What happened? What's going on?'' He shouted angrily around the room, I wanted to laugh.  
I could tell he wanted to kill the person who made me cry.  
Oh how I loved Adrian.  
''Shh. It's fine, just listen to Kirova. I'm okay.'' I said smiling and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
I broke away from him and smiled at Lissa who looked horrified at the state of me too.  
I sat on the same chair and opened up my bag pulling out my small bottle of water and drinking a little bit of it. I put it back in my bag a bought out my compact mirror.  
Wow. I really did look a mess. My cheeks were red and my lips had the sort of smudge around them when someone's been crying. My eye-shadow was still perfect but I had some mascara down my face were my tears had streaked down my face.  
I took out some of wipes I always kept with me and wiped all the make up off my face. I looked at myself again and my face was still a little red but I could live with that. I put my wipes and mirror back in my bag and took another sip of water.  
It seems Kirova just finished filling them in. I didn't want to listen to it again so I zoned out as much as I could.  
Lissa looked at me with tears down her face and her hand over her mouth and I could tell she needed to let out her sob so I gave her a small smile and stood up wrapping my arms around her. She let out a cry which I could tell she tried to make quieter but she failed.  
''Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, do you hear me?'' I said fiercely. She broke away from me and tried to control herself, she was hysterical.  
''I know I'll be- be fine. But you- you might get killed.'' That was all she got out before she started to cry again. I lead her to the chair that I was sitting in and knelt down infront of her and took both her hands in mine.  
''Hey, hey. Don't cry on me. I'm going to be just fine, don't you worry about me. Worry about that sarcastic boyfriend of yours, when he finds out he might burn down the academy.'' I joked, Lissa's eyes went wide before she lightly laughed.  
I got my hanky out of my bag, it was silk and it had my initials on. I had bought it because it was on sale and thought it was awesome but Lissa needed it more than I did.  
I handed it to her and as she was about to wipe her eyes she looked at it.  
''I can't use this, it's silk!'' She squeaked. I laughed.  
''It'll come out, don't worry.'' I smiled one last time and stood up looking at Adrian who was in floods of tears as well. I gave him a small smile and that was all it took.  
He collapsed on his knees and hugged my legs. I stroked his hair, trying to calm him.  
He let out sobs that broke my heart, I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from crying again. He held my legs tightly while he continued to sob. I felt my chin quiver, about to cry, but stopped myself.  
I need to be strong for him, for everyone.  
I knelt on the floor and as soon as I did he looked to the floor and let his arms fall loosely by his side and lifted his chin so he could look at me. He stared into my eyes and more tears fell from his eyes. I felt tears well in my eyes but blinked them back. I smiled at him.  
''I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just like I promised.'' I slid my hand along his jaw and cupped his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. His chin quivered and more tears fell down his face. He put his forehead to my shoulder holding me tightly, as I was him.  
I felt a tear fall down my face.  
Everyone in the room but Lissa and Adrian knew I couldn't guarantee coming back from a Strigoi hunt. I could be killed or turned. I didn't want to break that promise but being a Guardian it was what I've been trained to do; protect my charge and if that means dying for them, well, I was more than willing to do it. Adrian, Lissa or anyone else I cared for may not be my responsibility but I'm willing to die for them, without a doubt in my mind. If a bullet came flying at one of them I'd take it in a heartbeat. If a Strigoi was about to kill anyone else, even if they were my worst enemy, I'd rather be in their place and do everything I could to stop it.  
I don't think younger Moroi really grasp the danger Guardian's go threw and that's why Lissa and Adrian are so sure that I'll come back. I tried to put it at the back of my mind and I'd deal with it when the time came.  
He seemed to have calmed down so I pulled back from him and so did he but it was reluctant. I gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead for a lingering moment before making him stand up with me. I wiped his tears away making sure there was no wetness on his cheeks. He hasn't smiled since he entered the room and he looked distraught. That worried me because Adrian was always the one to light up a room, make everyone laugh and be the one who always smiled but not this time.  
''Listen to Kirova, okay? She needs to speak with you and Lissa.'' He looked intently at me and nodded. I gave him a smile and went to walk towards Lissa but he grabbed my hand.  
''Don't leave.'' He croaked, his voice grainy from his crying.  
''I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to talk to Lissa, okay?'' I said to him in an almost childlike manner. He hesitantly nodded his head and released my hand that he had tightly gripped.  
I turned towards Lissa who was wiping her eyes again. I knelt infront of her and put my hands on her knees.  
''Kirova needs to talk to you. Are you okay now?'' I asked, concerned. She took the handkerchief away from her face and it had black smudges all over it. She gave out a small shaky laugh.  
''No. Sorry about your hanky, I'll wash it for you.'' I laughed a little at her.  
''Don't worry about it, you keep it. You need it more than I do.'' I smiled and stood up. She smiled at me and stood with me walking over to where Adrian stood.  
He was staring at me and he looked exhausted and it looked like it took all his strength just to stand. I walked over to him and wrapped my right arm around his waist to try and help him. He looked down at me and managed a small but genuine smile. He snuck his arm around my waist too, holding onto me tightly as if I was about to disappear right before his eyes.  
Kirova looked at me with genuine shock but I also saw a huge amount of admiration in her eyes. She cleared her throat quietly and paced a little infront of us.  
''You two are the only known Spirit users in the world, we are finding new things about Spirit as time goes by, it has come to my attention that Rose has an ability in which she be 'sucked' into other people's environments. She can hear whatever the person can and has a perspective as if she's there but she's still in the persons mind, so knows what their thinking. The both of you have been training with one another at the supervision of Guardian Petrov and she has said you are both strong in reading auras. I would like you both to check Rose's at the same time and I want you to tell me any abnormalities, whether they have a small or huge affect on her aura compared to others. Are you both okay with this?'' She seemed so serious but even thinking that I had a 'power' made me want to laugh. They looked at her puzzled.  
''Excuse me, headmistress. I hate to question you but what exactly are we looking for?'' Lissa asked curiously. She couldn't just stick with the whole 'look for anything weird' thing could she?  
Kirova sighed.  
''To tell you the truth, Vasilisa, I'm not entirely sure. I want to see if Rose has anything strange in her aura compared to those with a normal aura.''  
''If I may, Ellen, but from what I have learned from Spirit, and the several books I have read, no one has a normal aura. They are all unique, for example those who posses Spirit have an aura ringed in gold. Those that are happy they have an aura ringed in yellow. Perhaps a better request might be if they see something in my aura in which they've never seen before and we could research any findings.'' They all looked at me shocked. I sounded intelligent and I was happy with myself for actually reading those books at the right moment.

Who's awesome? Rose is.

Kirova gave me a grin. Not a full one but the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.  
''Well done Rose. Yes, do what Rose suggests and if there's anything, even if it's minor, please tell me.'' I broke away from Adrian but he didn't want to let go. I stood back a couple of steps.  
issa, who was on the other side of Adrian, came and stood infront of me and at the same time both her and Adrian looked at me intently.  
I felt embarrassed under both of their staring but darted my eyes between the both of them before settling my gaze on Adrian. He looked as if he had been crying again which made me turn away from him.  
A minute passed then Lissa broke out of it. I immediately looked her to make sure she was okay. She looked fine and not worn out but I could tell something was bothering her.  
''What's wrong Liss? Do you need some water? Do you need to sit down?'' I said quickly going up to her, about to lead her to a chair. She gave out a small laugh.  
''I'm fine Rose, really.'' She smiled and turned to Kirova. Adrian was still looking at me but not for my aura. Just staring. He walked up to me and laced my right hand with his left.  
He turned to Kirova too.  
''Well?'' She asked impatiently.  
''Well, Rose's aura is something I've never seen before. The whole thing. It's just so crammed with emotions like she's feeling all of them at once but from what I've read and learnt a Dhampir, Moroi and humans can only feel up to 3 emotions at a time. A Spirit user can feel up to 4 but Rose, she has _7_. A Spirit user is known to crazy with that 4th without some kind of release whether that be anti depressants to ease off their powers or any self medication like Adrian's drinking and smoking. According to the books and stories, and no disrespect to Rose, she should be completely insane.'' I suppose I kinda had that coming. I am a damn mess most of the time.  
''Could you tell me which emotions Rose has in her aura?'' Kirova didn't look at anyone but kept her face to the floor, pacing. With her right arm behind her back, her hand flat against her back and her left hand was to her face almost as if she wanted to bite her nails.  
''When she wasn't looking at any one thing I saw anger, frustration, confusion, sadness and pain. When she looked at me happiness and concern appeared as well then when he looked at Adrian, well, it gets a little confusing. Her aura sort of dulled out every other emotions and love filled it's place, it's the kind of love where the aura is extremely bright but to get to that level of love the other person needs to love you too, the other emotions were still there but they were faded. It was the fastest change in emotion I've ever seen, faster than a heartbeat, all of them came back to normal brightness and the love for Adrian, dulled and mixed in with the others. It was still easier to spot though, and added to it was heartbreak and the pain in her aura enhanced. She was feeling all of this as well as a constant fading. I had discussed this with Adrian before we left to Mr and Mrs. Ivashkov's as well as having a conversation with him on the plane and from what we know this means that Rose..'' Lissa hesitated not wanting to say it.  
''Dying. A fading aura means that I'm dying.'' I finished for her. Kirova's head turned in my direction faster than I thought possible and she looked at me with disbelief. Then looked to Lissa and Adrian.

''Are you sure? Have you ever seen this on anyone else before?''  
''We both have when we had seen a Guardian get shot. I'm sure you are aware of the situation but his aura showed complete normality then when he was shot his aura kept fading until he announced dead the exact same time as his aura was completely gone. This is why it confuses us Headmistress. According to everything we've found and learnt, Rose should be insane and dying.'' Lissa still sounded as if she couldn't believe it herself. Kirova nodded her head and looked at Adrian.  
''Is this what you see to, Lord. Ivashkov?'' She asked almost hesitantly.  
''Almost exactly the same apart from the faint black dots the appear and reappear. I was only just able to see them as her aura changes so much but when she's looking at me they disappear completely and reappear when she turns away. I've never seen anything like it before.'' His voice held confusion and determination.  
I had no doubt we would find out the cause but _when_ was a completely different matter.  
''And you don't see this Vasilisa?'' Kirova asked. Lissa shook her head.  
''I don't know if this is to any relevance but when Rose was in hospital after her spar I was able to heal her, but when she was in hospital after she.. I couldn't heal her but Adrian could. Anyone who had watched both Adrian and I, know that I am a very strong at healing whilst healing is his weak point. I had blood and food while he didn't and I was well hydrated. What I mean is; I wasn't able to heal Rose but Adrian was. It was almost as if her body repelled my healing.'' Lissa didn't want to point out my cutting knowing it was a touchy subject, still, I didn't what her to feel as if I couldn't talk about because I would and can.  
''Have you had anything like this Ivashkov?'' Kirova asked, not bothering with titles.  
''When I was with Rose and she was sleeping she was having a nightmare. I, like Lissa, have a stronger power which is dream walking. I wasn't able to get into her dreams, it was like she was stopping me from seeing what she was having a nightmare about and as Lissa said; it felt as if she was repelling my powers.'' I felt all their eyes go on me. I just stood there and I felt like a circus act.  
''What, may I ask, were you dreaming of Rose?''  
''I was running threw a forest screaming and I was wearing a ripped white dress with blood and dirt all over it, I had no shoes on either. My hair was loose, sticking up everywhere and it had leaves and twigs in. I had blood all over my face and arms. I was crying and kept looking back, I was panicking because I knew I was being followed then I crashed into something and fell on the floor, I was surrounded by 4 people. Their faces were blurred but they were laughing at me and they way they laughed lead me to believe they were men. Then I called for Adrian and begged him not to let them hurt me. Then I woke up.'' I repeated the dream uneasily. I actually felt sick while telling them the dream.  
Kirova said nothing she was just looking at me like many people have all day.  
''You 3 take the rest of the day to research and find anything you can. Take any resources you might need to carry out this task and come back to me at the end of the day.'' She wrote something on some paper and gave it to me and said that we were allowed to take anything from anywhere in the school, even if the teacher were to be worse off without it, to carry out a project. She gave me another note.  
''Get Mr. Ozera to help you. Classes will have started by now so I trust you not to cause trouble. Come back to me at the end of the day to report any findings you may have. I will call to you 3 when the Queen arrives.'' I grabbed my bag and she smiled at me a final time before we walked out. I shut the door behind me and sighed.

**It's been a while.  
Yeah. I suck. I know.  
You guys rock for sticking with me though!**

_-Chloe_ x


	10. Chapter 10

**Near the end of this chapter it gets a little emotional and crazy BUT I'm happy with how it turned out overall so, yeah.  
Touchy subjects but I hope that I did okay with them.  
Anyways.. here it is. **:)

I didn't know what to think. I was more insane and weirder than I thought. What more was there to say?  
''So what now?'' Lissa asked.  
''We go to my dorm, I have loads of books there. Come on.'' My hand still intertwined with Adrian's I done the same with Lissa's hand and we walked threw the empty halls as a trio. Both of them held my hand really tight but didn't seem to notice.  
After a long silence we got to my room and I let go of their hands, well, tried. Both of them were holding on so tight that when I tried to let go they held tighter. I smiled at them both of them as they finally let go and touched my door handle for a second before opening it. I walked in and my room was actually pretty clean. It was just my alarm clock that was on the floor but it always was.  
''You don't lock your door?'' Lissa asked shocked. I laughed.  
''Of course I do, but I wired it with my fingerprint so when I touch it, it automatically opens but whenever anyone else tries to open it it's locked.'' They both looked at me weirdly.  
''So, if I try to open it now, it'll be locked?'' Lissa asked looking unbelievably at the door handle.  
''Yep, unless you have a key of course. Try it. It won't electrocute you or anything, I haven't had time to do that yet.'' I said with a smile, lazily letting my bag fall off my shoulder. Lissa tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I laughed and touched it with my finger. She was still pulling on the door so she fell on her ass. I held in my laughter and helped her up, although she was laughing crazily.  
''I love that! Brains and beauty. You're just the whole package aren't you?'' She said jokingly. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her.  
''I'm going to get Christian, make yourselves comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be in a room half your size.'' I handed Lissa the other note and held onto Christian's. I kissed Adrian's head and walked out the door. Adrian called my name so I stopped and turned to him.  
''Why don't I go?'' He suggested. I could tell he wanted me to say yes so I could stay in my room.  
''Adrian, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get Christian. I'll be back in like 10 minutes.'' His eyes widened when I said 10 minutes. I walked up to him and gave him a smile.  
''Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I love you.'' I kissed him for about 5 seconds then kissed his forehead.  
''I love you. Don't be to long.'' He almost pleaded. I kissed his head again and walked away. I felt so bad for putting him in a situation like this. He should have security, not someone who has death threatened to them.  
I walked to Christian's class; I guessed it was for his element, fire, but I didn't know for sure. I remembered where the room was not the names of all his classes. I opened the door and poked my head threw it, the class was busy and, like I thought, they were all practising fire. I walked in and closed the door as quietly as possible trying not to cause any distraction. It didn't work though and all their heads shot towards me. The teacher looked towards me and smiled, I walked over to him confidently while everyone was staring. They were whispering but I had more important things on my mind right now, although I wouldn't have said that earlier but in light of things I think people whispering about me is my least concern.  
''It's good to meet you Rose.'' The teacher said. He was about 6'4 and about mid 20s. I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake, which he did with shock.  
''I'm sorry I didn't get your name.'' I said releasing his hand.  
''Jonathan Stevens, but everyone calls Jim.'' He smiled kindly, I smiled back at him.  
''Nice to meet you Jim. I have note from Headmistress Kirova excusing Mr. Ozera for the rest of the day.'' I said handing him the note. I looked over in the direction I knew Christian would be and he looked shocked that I was here. I motioned him over.  
''You wouldn't mind of I called this over, would you?'' He asked uncertainly. I smiled.  
''Of course, go ahead.'' He blushed and left. Christian walked up to me.  
''What's going on?''  
''Lissa and Adrian will explain, it's really complicated but Kirova said you could help.'' I whispered.  
''You're the talk of the school. I find it hilarious that people find you _that_ interesting.'' Christian said holding in a laugh. I slapped him on the back of the head.  
''Hey!'' I heard someone shout. I ignored them for a moment, knowing they were talking to me. Then I turned to them.  
''Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? My bad.'' I gave the guy a sarcastic smile. The class started to laugh at him and his face grew red and angry. He had brown hair and green/brown eyes and he was about 5'11. I would've found him a little attractive if he hadn't of talked to me like shit.  
''How's the cutting going? I hear you're getting an A+.'' No one said anything in the room and I smiled.  
''Stay out of this.'' I whispered to Christian as I stepped toward him.  
''It's going great! Thanks for asking, buddy! You know from your attitude and eyes I can release every secret you have. Would you like me to begin?Yes? Okay. You're an only child and mummy and daddy give you everything you want, you're a bully and you threaten most of the lower campus and some of the people here. You punch your troubles away even though you can't initiate a punch properly and judging by your hands I would say you punch things very often and, may I add again, you _cannot_ punch. You have a girlfriend but she's afraid of you because you constantly threaten her, you've never hurt her but you threaten her constantly and she's afraid of leaving you and finally; you're scared of me, so scared in fact you actually thought, and nearly did, run away. You see, you know I could put you flat on your face before you even had time to blink but you want to act all tough and like you're not scared of anyone but, you are and I'm _so_ privileged that's it me. Would you like me to continue or are we done here?'' I was standing close to him with a smug smile on my face and my arms crossed.  
I said the last sentences so sarcastically I thought about awarding myself with a medal or something.  
His face was tomato red from his anger and embarrassment and said nothing so I turned my back on him and walked away. Suddenly I made an abrupt turn and caught his fireball in my hand, my hand looking like it was alight. There were gasps as the flame danced in my hand, I walked towards him still with a smug look on my face. He looked at me shocked and scared, as did most of them.  
''I have fast reflex's for situations _exactly_ like this. Tut tut. You really should know better than this. If you had read your manual when you started this class last year you would have known that by rubbing your hands on the walls, you are immune from being burned. Extra precautions never hurt anyone which is why I read it.'' I was up in his face and I touched him with the fire. It completely left my hand an went on him. He was a fire user he could put out.  
I walked away again shaking my head as he screamed. Christian looked shocked and impressed. His teacher, Jim, looked very impressed as well.  
''Is it okay for him to go now, Jim?'' I asked.  
''Yes, of course.'' He handed the note back to me and grinned. He held the note making me look at him again.  
''You really are as impressive as everyone says.'' I laughed.  
''Thanks, but I'm just doing what I'm trained for.'' I shrugged.  
''It's more than that. You're phenomenal. Oh! Thank you for reading the manual, the kids in here don't realise how important it is, but _you_ did.'' He looked at me with wonder. I laughed and took the note.  
''Just doing my job.''  
''That's enough flirting, Jim. She's a _student_.'' Christian reminded him forcefully. He looked at me then looked away embarrassed.  
''Hey, if I wasn't completely in love, I'd flirt with you to.'' I winked and walked away but I could feel his massive grin and him checking me out. I walked out of the room with Christian in tow. He closed the door.  
''Why did you read the manual? No one ever reads those things.''  
''Christian, my job is to protect in any situation. I've read every single manual in this school, I've read all the security plans, I know when the wards are at their weakest and I know when their strongest. I know what time every Guardian goes on and off shift, I know where every class is, I know all the little secret hiding places people go and I can tell what a person is going to do before they do it. That's why I knew when to catch that fire ball, of course he was going to throw it but you need to get the time right to prevent any accidents. If I hadn't of read that manual and I didn't know what to do, I would of burnt because it was too quick for anyone to intervene. I was never in danger but there is always a risk of me and the people in the room getting hurt. I try to prevent that but to succeed I need know know what to do in case of any emergency, such as that.'' I said casually.  
''I've known you for 4 years and you kept so much from me. Why?'' He sounded hurt that I had kept so much from him over the years. It wasn't something I was going to dwell over, I done what I thought best.  
''To protect you. So you didn't find out to much. I try to keep everyone at a distance in case of getting hurt and I did the same thing with you. I don't regret the things I didn't tell you, the things you still don't know, but it's in everyone's best interest if they didn't know me completely. Whether that be you, Lissa or Adrian.'' I was still walking and I heard him trail behind me then stop. I stopped and turned back wondering why he had stopped and he looked at me angrily.  
''Is that what I was to you? Just another person you could never be honest with? Did you even love me?'' He shouted. His outburst didn't shock me, I kind of expected it. I expect it with everyone who finds out something new about me that I didn't tell them or lied about. I walked towards him.  
''Of course I did, I still do. You, however, fell in love with the girl you knew but she never existed. Finding out everything else that's happened will change your perspective of me, like it has done with Lissa and Adrian. I'll be lucky if I have a boyfriend by the end of the day. Come on.'' I said breezily. I turned and kept walking. I heard his faint footsteps behind me and we finally got to my room. I took a deep breath and pushed the door that was slightly open and walked in, Christian close behind. He walked up to Lissa and kissed her lips for a moment and taking a seat next to her on my bed. I went into my drawer and got out a tank top and and matching cookie monster shorts I also got some really thick socks. I quickly unzipped my boots and lazily left them there. I took my jacket off and hung it on the chair before walking to the bathroom. I changed quickly but spent about 5 minutes just looking at myself in the mirror. I felt as if I weren't really here, I didn't most of the time. I felt as if all of this was just someone's twisted imagination, I knew that wasn't true of course. I raked my hands across my face and sighed.  
''Rose, is everything okay in there?'' Lissa asked concerned, knocking on the door while doing so.

''Yeah, I'll be out in a sec.'' I replied looking at the door as if she were standing there. I splashed some cold water on my face and dried it with a towel. I opened the door and threw my clothes in the wash bin.  
''So, books. I need to get them don't I?'' I laughed uneasily and went to my wardrobe where they were all stacked.  
''Books? Why do we need books?'' Christian said confused. I turned to them.  
''You didn't tell him?'' I asked them and they shook their heads. I sighed and grabbed all the books in my arms. I climbed over the head board and sat cross legged, releasing the books onto the bed.  
''Well, it would seem that my former best friend has turned Strigoi and he's now after me with a group of 6 and their numbers are growing rapidly. They killed an entire family along with Guardian's because they were looking for me. I found out I have a forgotten 'power' and now we're researching about it along with all the weird things I have in my aura. Okay?'' I asked, although I really didn't care.  
''It's not as simple as that Rose.'' Adrian quietly piped in next to me. I closed the book I was pretending to be interested in with force and looked at him angrily.  
''Then tell me Adrian, _please_ enlighten me on how complicated this is because I thought this was about me. I'm _choosing_ to make this simple whether everyone else tries to make it any more difficult is up to them but right now I'm reading threw centuries old books trying to make sense of something I couldn't care less about. I want to be out there killing the bastards that murdered 13 innocents but I'm stuck here fucking _reading _which has no damn significance what so ever! This could be very simple but no. It's all rules rules and more god damn rules here. Why did I come to this academy? If I would have simply _been there_ all of them would be alive but instead I'm stuck here reading about some supposed power that I may or may not possess. It's all fucking _bullshit_!'' I angrily launched the book, it made a big dent in the wall and fell on the floor. I got off the bed and stormed out of my room. I guessed it was lunch because students were dotted everywhere. I made my way to the empty lounges on my way to the roof and found a couple making out.  
''Hey, Ashford! Stop attacking Camille's face and get the hell to lunch.'' I noticed Mason's red hair so it was obvious who he was with. He stared up at me and gave me his natural lopsided grin. He and Camille laced hands while walking past me but she stopped infront of me, letting Mason's hand go.  
''I want to thank you Rose for accepting Mason and I's relationship, you really are the greatest friend. As soon as Mason told me his friends knew I told mine, it just proves what real friends are because my supposed ones ditched me. I want to thank you Rose, _so_ much.'' She threw her arms around me and I hugged her.  
''No problem. If Mason's happy, so are we.'' She grinned at me and I smiled. Mason was looking at us.  
''Meet me in my room after classes, tell the rest of the guys. I expect to see you too, Camille.'' I winked and walked off from them to a set of stairs. I climbed them and opened up the door leading to the roof. I felt the cold breeze on my legs and arms.  
I closed the roof door and walked to the edge and knelt there, the gravel digging in to my knee's. I crossed my arms and set them infront of me on the brick ledge.  
I stared out into the blackness of the night and wondered that if I went to them then maybe they wouldn't kill any more people. Alberta and the other Guardian's could take them all out and Jaime and I could fight, it'll get him what he wants. Leave a note for Alberta telling her to get Guardian's, Jamie and I have a fight, one of us dies, then Alberta, Jose, Horatio and other Guardian's could kill the rest. I couldn't just sit here and not do anything while I knew they were coming for me and killing more people as grew nearer and nearer and Kirova making me research this power, what's the purpose? Alberta said it could help me be a better Guardian but I was already a good guardian without this power so why did I suddenly need it now? I didn't. Their wasting my time.  
I heard someone open the roof door and I didn't need any kind of power to work out who it was.  
''Mason told me you might be up here.'' Adrian said from behind me.  
''Usually when someone yells and storms out it means they want to be alone.'' I said plainly. I looked below at the students walking, talking, eating, living without a care.  
Oh how I envied them.  
''But you don't want to be alone. You never want to be alone, you hate it. You can't help but want feel alone because your depression makes you feel worse about yourself and you tell yourself that you need to be alone all the time but all you've ever wanted was someone to stand by you and always be there. I'm here and I'm never going anywhere. Talk to me my Rose, _talk to me_.'' He knelt close beside me. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and finally plucked up the courage to look at him.  
''I can't just sit here and look threw books for some power that I might not even have. There are Strigoi out there and they want to kill me. They've killed 13 people already because of me, I _need_ to do something.'' He gave me a small smile and knelt closer to me tucking some hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek.  
''Oh Little Dhampir. You can't take on the world alone. I know what you've been thinking; you want to go to them and take them on alone, you know as well as I that it's a death wish. Looking threw these books is going to help. If we find anything it could help your Guardian skills. If something happens to your charge you'll know immediately. No one could ask for a better Guardian, I for one would love you as mine. You're being strong Rose but you don't have to be.'' I looked at him and felt my eyes flood with unshed tears. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly to him.  
''Adrian?'' I croaked.  
''What is it my Rose?'' He asked lovingly.  
''I'm scared.'' I whispered. He kissed my head repeatedly. I wrapped my arms around his torso and lent the side of my face on his chest.  
''It's okay. Shh shh. I'm here. It's okay to cry. You're strong, _so_ strong.'' He soothed. I then began to sob, my body shaking. I only cried for 15 minutes, but I had no doubt that even if I was crying for 15 hours that Adrian would be by my side soothing me and telling me everything was going to be okay like he was now.  
I wasn't naïve and nor was Adrian, we both knew it was dangerous and I could get hurt which is what upsets him, but he's naïve enough to think that I'll definitely come back and I didn't want to tell him the possibility that I might die. I might eventually but as of now, I have books to read. I left my head from him and looked up at him with a smile.  
''I suppose we should get reading, huh?'' I sighed. He gave me a grin.  
''Come on.'' He held my hands and we stood up together. I stood there just looking at him and I realised how afraid of loosing him I was. It didn't matter how long you had known someone or what kind of background they had, all that mattered is that you loved each other and whatever happened you stood by them. Adrian's done that in the short amount of time we've been dating and proved himself over and over. I felt myself shiver and without hesitation Adrian took his blazer off and wrapped the jackets warmth around me.  
''Now you'll be cold.'' I pointed out. He shook his head and pulled my arms threw it like a baby. Instantly I was warm.  
_God_ I love this man.  
He looked at me weirdly and took my face in his hands.  
''I truly can't express how much I love you.'' I said looking into his eyes. Something gleamed in them then a massive grin spread across his face.  
''You can try.'' I didn't need convincing and I crashed my lips to his. Our tongues slid together perfectly, the both of us in perfect sync. My hands were holding fistfuls of his shirt and his hands were now slid into my hair. We must of kissed for about 10 minutes before we finally pulled away and we just stood there for a minute looking at each other, holding hands.  
''I love kissing you, no matter how long for. I love that every time we kiss or intimately touch you let out the softest and quietest of moans. I reminds me that you enjoy it as much as I do.'' He whispered, grinning. I blushed, feeling my face go really red. His grin widened and he brushed his hand lightly across my cheek. The tiny moan he was referring to was absentmindedly let out. The grin didn't move from his face.  
''That moan makes me go crazy. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it got any louder.'' He said seriously. I reached up and lightly ran my hand down his cheek.  
''_That_ is what I love. Every time I get closer to you or touch you, you stop breathing for half a second and every time we kiss you let out moan, the same as I do.'' He grinned and pulled me to his body, his hands on my waist.  
''I didn't hide it very well then?'' He questioned. I shook my head.  
''Nope.'' We grinned and kissed for a few seconds. I sighed lightly placing my hands on either side of his chest.  
''Time to work.'' I sighed, pulling away and grabbed his hand trying to pull him along but he simply pulled me back to him, his eyebrows ruffled.  
''You can't walk on gravel, you have no shoes on. I won't allow it.'' He grinned and picked me up bridal style. I squealed in surprise, wrapping my right arm around his neck and held my right hand with my left tightly. Once I realised he had picked my up I relaxed and let my left hand flop onto my lap.  
''What on earth are you doing?'' I asked with a small smile looking up at him. He was holding me tightly and he was looking at me lovingly.  
''_Damn_ do I love you.'' He said it casually but with so much love in his words.  
''Oh, Adrian. Perfect, naïve Adrian.'' I shook my head smiling.  
''What?'' He asked walking. I looked up at him.  
''You can't love someone you don't know. When you find her, you'll run.'' I felt him put me down and felt soft carpet under my feet. He looked down at me surprised.  
''I do know you. Don't I?'' He sort of questioned himself then looked to me. I smiled and shook my head.

''Not even scratched the surface.'' He held my hips, putting them under the blazer.  
''In that case, we have a longer day than you thought.'' He said grinning.  
''I don't really feel like being dumped today so we'll do it another time.'' I broke away and took his hand as we both walked down the stairs.  
What he nor anyone close to me didn't realise was that there were some things people would be better off not knowing but they think it'll be easy for me telling them things that's just not supposed to be known. I could tell Adrian or Lissa, I knew that, but simply chose not to because that would make me vulnerable to people and risk what I've seen so many times before; the closest people to you revealing your secrets. One minute you trust them completely but as soon as they find something big enough to share to the world, _boom_ you now have an ex best friend and rumours being spread. No, definitely not. There are already to many rumours about me.

I kept walking, holding on to Adrian's hand, when suddenly I felt as if I was attached to a 5 tonne weight. I looked back at him and he looked hurt, really hurt. I ruffled my eyebrows at him.  
''What's wrong?'' I asked concerned.  
''You don't trust me, do you?'' He asked sadly. I let go of his hand and rubbed my forehead.  
''I don't trust a lot of people, what does it matter?'' It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but I could tell it hurt him.  
''It matters because you're _supposed_ to trust me. When you tell me you love me and when we're together, I feel like the other half of me has been found. When we're apart I feel lost and empty. You light up every room you walk into and you have no idea how much I love you because I simply can't tell you or show you enough. Without you I don't now what I'd do. I need you to be honest with me because otherwise I'd fall apart. If we don't have trust, what do we have?'' I saw tears glisten in his eyes and I knew how badly I'd hurt him.  
''No. No no no no no no no.'' I said quietly. I sprinted over to him and rapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged me tighter, burying his head in my neck.  
''You. You of all people. You _need_ to trust me. I need someone and it's _you,_ it will _always_ be you. Please trust me. I don't know what I'd do- '' I shhed him and I held his head and slowly ran my fingers through his hair.  
''Shh, we'll talk about it later. Okay?'' He nodded his head and I lightly pushed his head away from my shoulder, smiling. I wiped his tears and held his hand, making sure he was walking with me this time, and we walked back to my room in comfortable silence. I was about to push the door open but Adrian held my hand tighter making me stop and look at him. I gave him a smile and turned but he grabbed my waist pressing me to him.  
''Rose Hathaway; 17, 5'7, Dhampir, dark brown, almost black, hair, huge brown eyes, curvy figure. Strength; that of one of the strongest people in the world. Looks; would make any man fall at her feet and not realise the lengths people would go for her. Personality; feisty, loving and protective. Background; a mystery even to those closest to her. What are you hiding in the beautiful mind of yours?'' It was a rhetorical question but I felt like answering anyway.  
''Once it's unlocked, it can't be put away again. Secrets too dark for even the most well organized mind.'' I said putting my hands in his blazer pockets, not looking at him.  
''I'm ready and I'm with you. _Forever_.'' He whispered truthfully. I looked at him and felt the tears well in my eyes. He looked upset that I was about to cry and held my face. I gave him a smile.  
''I love you.'' I tried so hard to stop my chin from quivering but it did anyway.  
''I love you too, my Rose.'' That was all it took for sobs to over take my body. He let my head rest on his shoulder and kissed my head and keeping his head on mine.  
''I've kept them in for so long, I don't think I can let them out.'' I whispered trying to calm myself down. He pulled my head off of him as I let some tears all down my face. He bent down so he was looking me levelly in the eyes.  
''I'll be right here with you, I promise.'' I nodded my head. He smiled and wiped my tears away. We looked at each other for a few seconds before we both kissed, knowing that we both wanted it, after about 10 seconds though we pulled away, smiling. I pushed my door and found Lissa and Christian standing by the door.  
''Wow. I can honestly say I have no privacy. I'm disappointed in you Lissa, I didn't expect Christian to so easily lead you a stray like this.'' I fake tutted at her and she laughed.  
''How do you know it wasn't her that wanted to spy on you and she lead _me_ a stray?'' Christian said sounding outraged.  
''Because it's Lissa, she's not like that. You however, well..'' I shrugged. I heard Adrian laugh and so did Lissa.  
''Oh that's it, all gang up on me.'' Christian said sarcastically. I gave him a pat on the head and stood on the bed, sitting where I was before with my legs crossed. Adrian quickly sat to my right, Lissa sitting infront of me with her legs crossed and Christian sitting infront of Adrian, next to Lissa.  
''So, we're looking for weird shit, right?'' I asked and Lissa chuckled at me.

''Things regarding your aura and we need to look for stuff about your power.. thing.'' Lissa didn't know what to call it either, at least I wasn't the only one. I sighed a picked up one of the books, it must have been centuries old and had to have _something_ in. I opened it and lent against my headboard opening the first page.  
We all sat still reading, occasionally moving to get a little more comfortable. Adrian and I had a habit that we held hands while we were reading and only let go when one of us needed to turn the page. After an hour I had finished the 476 page book and yawned, throwing the book onto the floor. They all looked at me.  
''You can't have finished that already.'' Lissa said astounded.  
''Lissa, the teacher told Rose do that sort of thing for _light_ homework. Her reading and vocabulary level is that of a genius. The bitch rubbed it in all of our faces frequently on how Rose could say and use all these fancy words and how she wanted Rose to be a scientist because of her ingenious level and views on things, she was good at everything.'' Christian explained and I saw Lissa's mouth open and Adrian look at me.  
''What? It's not that bigger deal, and anyway, Christian's over reacting.'' I said getting more comfortable.  
''Am not. Name one thing you were bad at.'' I thought for few seconds.  
''World History. I was really bad at that.'' I said, smug that I had found something.  
''Oh. I'm sorry. I must of missed the fact that you got an A+, the highest mark in the schools history, for your final grade. You're right I apologise.'' He said sarcastically.  
''How did Rose get her final grades? Doesn't human school end like ours does, at 18?'' Lissa asked. He opened his mouth.  
''Don't.'' I warned but he ignored me.  
''She took her final exams when she was 14 but she chose to stay in school to see it she could better herself but she had already gotten all the best grades possible. She could have left at 13, Harvard University and The California Institute of Technology fought one another to try and get her to join, both offering full scholarships, but she turned them both down.'' I loved the way Christian uses the full name of the university's. Dramatic much? I kind of slid down and tried to hide my face with Adrian's blazer. Adrian took the blazer from my face, grinning proudly.  
''I can't believe you turned both of them down. There like, the top university's in the world and they _both_ wanted you.'' Lissa was clearly very shocked. I sat up.  
''Well, at that age I already decided that I was going to be a Guardian so having a degree would be no use to me at all.'' I shrugged. It funny because I actually would have like to get a degree in science and better my skills. If I was normal, I would have.  
''Still, I mean, wow. What were your final grades?'' Lissa asked me.  
''She got A+ in 17 subjects. Those she had passed she tried a different class and got the highest mark on those too. She got A+ in every subject the school offered, they ran out of things to set her because she done everything so quickly.'' I slapped my forehead.  
''Just shut up.'' I said to Christian.  
''Did she tell you how many languages she can speak yet?'' Christian asked.  
''Stop.'' I warned him again.  
''She can speak 9. Well the last time I knew, anyway.'' He answered ignoring my warning. I threw a book at him and he winced in pain.  
''Shut. Up.''  
''What languages can you speak?'' Lissa asked curiously.  
''Russian, Romanian, Spanish, Mandarin, Albanian, Turkish, Swedish, Italian, Arabic and Navajo. More recently though I've been learning French and I can use English and Russian sign language, I can also read Morse code and Braille.'' I sighed. They looked at me, and looked and looked.  
''Why do you need all those?'' Christian asked like it was stupid.  
''If she needs to talk interrogate someone and they don't speak English then having a wide, and odd, range of languages is always going to be helpful. Sign language is always good too, though I'm not sure why you learnt Morse code and Braille.'' Adrian smiled looking slightly puzzled.  
''I just always wanted to learn them, I learnt them just for my own entertainment.'' Adrian gave me a full grin. I looked over at Lissa and she had a full grin on her face too but Christian arched his eyebrow.  
''You learnt _those_ for fun?'' He asked and I just shrugged and picked up another book. I opened it and began reading, ignoring their stares. Soon enough we all got back to reading.  
Another 45 minutes past and was about to finish the final 2 pages of the book but I found something.  
''Hey! I found something.'' I shouted excitedly.  
''It says here that Charlotte Harley was a Guardian to her best friend Iness and that Charlotte reported to know exactly what Iness was doing and able to tell everyone where she was. She was said to be able to 'reach out' to her by concentrating on her and only her, only then would she be able to see into Iness and take her darkness. It also says that Iness never specialized.'' I looked at the book confused and so did the others.  
''So when people supposedly don't specialize it's thought that they're Spirit users, right?'' I asked.  
''Yeah, that's our theory.'' Lissa replied thoughtfully.  
''You said that Spirit users are known to go crazy, right? From using their powers? So my theory is that the darkness could possibly be the 'crazy' and that Charlotte was doing the same for Iness. So if I did it for you and Adrian, you wouldn't need any kind of self medication and you could use Spirit without the crazy part as a consequence.'' It was merely a theory but they all thought for a moment.  
''But wouldn't that be dangerous for you? I mean, Lissa and Adrian both saw like 7 'emotions' when they looked at your aura and Spirit users go crazy with 4. Wouldn't it just be worse for you?'' Christian asked, Lissa obviously having filled him in while Adrian and I were gone.  
''It would most likely do more harm to you than it would make us better.'' Adrian agreed.  
''I agree. If your theory is correct then it would make you worse, it just wouldn't be worth it.'' Lissa piped in.  
''Don't know unless I try.'' I shrugged.  
''Well, if you're going to do it, do on Lissa because I have a bad feeling about this and Lissa and Christian won't be able to restrain you.'' Adrian said concerned. I kissed his cheek and smiled.  
''You okay with this, Liss?'' I asked. She nodded. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. _Lissa just Lissa. Think about Lissa._ I said over and over. A minute past when finally I was looking at all of them and myself as if I was standing over them. Cool. _Rose? Is that you? _Lissa said. Her mouth didn't move so I guessed she said it in her head, she was staring at me though grinning, even though I couldn't see her. _Can you hear me? _I asked. _Yes! This is so cool! _She even squealed inside her head, wow. _I'm going to try and take it now, okay? _I saw her nod her head and massive grin on her face still. I looked at myself and I still looked really concentrated, my eyes still closed. I concentrated on her feelings and in no time I found quite a big build up of darkness at the back of her mind. I concentrated on putting it into me and it was all gone, her mind refreshed. She gasped and I went back to myself, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes and we looked at each other and she squealed.  
''That is _so_ cool!'' She shouted.  
''What happened?'' Adrian questioned quickly.  
''I can talk to her.'' I grinned.  
''You can have conversations?'' He asked. I nodded.  
''It's gone. The feelings. Their gone.'' Lissa said shocked. She hugged me so tightly I thought I might pop. I patted her back.  
''Thank you thank you thank you!'' She squealed. I laughed at her and pulled away.  
''No problem Liss. Adrian next!'' I said excitedly, looking at him. He didn't look happy or convinced that I was okay.  
''No Rose. You just took Lissa's years of built up crazy. You're not taking mine too.'' He said firmly.  
''Adrian, I'm _fine_. Honestly, come on.'' I didn't give him time to answer. I closed my eyes and concentrated, like I had with Lissa. In 5 seconds I was in the mind of Adrian. _In the mind of Adrian, this is weird. _I said to myself. _Just a little_. He replied. _Sorry about this, I have a feeling it might hurt._ I looked for the darkness and felt him wince. _I'm sorry, Adrian. _I said sadly._ Don't worry, I still love you. _I saw him grin and the me who was concentrated grabbed his hand. _I didn't know you could do that. _Adrian said confused._ Neither did I. _Finally I found it, he had a lot more than Lissa, not that I cared._ I'm going to take it now, I don't know if it'll hurt. You have a lot more than Lissa did and you have a lot more things stored away than she does, which is why it hurt when I was looking. _I said concerned. _Okay, don't take all of it, I don't know if your body can handle much more. _He said matching my concern. I looked at myself and held his hand tighter._ I'll be fine. _I took all of the darkness, ignoring Adrian's concern, and he and I both cried out in pain. I went back to myself and found myself out of breath.  
''Are you okay?'' We both said at the same time. We laughed, both holding hands tighter.  
''Did it work?'' I asked.  
''Definitely worked. There's no crazy left.''  
''Well, I wouldn't say there isn't _any_ left.'' I said mischievously with a grin. He laughed and hugged me, kissing my head.  
''Are you okay though?''  
''I have a little bit of a headache, actually. But other than that, perfectly fine.'' I smiled. Concern over took him.  
''Adrian, you might want to have a look at this.'' Lissa stared at the book she was reading then looked at me then to Adrian, handing him the book.  
''Charlotte Harley supposedly reported headaches after taking her Moroi, Iness', darkness. Iness reported that her friend only 'took her darkness' twice and a month later Charlotte was found hung in the apartment she shared with Iness. Iness is said to have not known anything about her friends feelings of suicide and seemed 'her normal happy self' the night before.''  
None of us knew what to say. I mean, I'm already supposed to be totally insane, having taken Lissa and Adrian's darkness, will it push me over the edge into finally committing suicide? I didn't think so. I mean, I had a headache, I didn't feel suicidal over _this_.  
Their eyes fell on me, expecting an answer. I tried to think carefully about what information I going to allow them to know but it didn't work.  
''What do you want me to say? If you want me to say suicide has never crossed my mind, then I'd be lying. If you want me to tell you I'll be fine, I'd be lying. The truth is, I _am_ suicidal. Do I feel worse having taken the 'darkness'? No. I have a mild headache. I feel suicidal on a daily basis, I've fought the urge to cut and commit suicide millions of times before I don't see why this, if it does come to it, should be any different than those.'' I shrugged and they all stared at me with smiles, even Christian. Some tears fell from Lissa's eyes.  
''You.. I just. I'm having trouble finding the words to describe you. You're amazing Rose. You fight with your inner battle day to day and don't bat an eyelash. You don't complain, you're supposed to be mind numbingly _insane_ and yet you stand before us; you're brain at genius level, the best fighting skills in the world, you can speak 11 languages, know English and Russian sign language, can read Morse code and Braille, killed 3 Strigoi's at 15, completed high school at 14, you're an amazing singer, can play 4 instruments and yet you suffer with self harm and depression. I just.. I don't.. you..'' Lissa stopped talking not knowing what else to say. I chuckled.  
''You make me sound amazing Liss but I'm _not_. I grew up fast. I always preferred to be alone so I didn't have any friends, I was the girl who sat in her car at to eat lunch to avoid talking to people, I stayed behind after school to do extra curricular activities, I was the geeky girl who loved math and science and often _asked_ for homework.'' I explained.  
''No one wanted to be friends with you?'' Lissa asked sympathetically. Christian laughed.  
''Of course they did, everyone wanted to be friends with Rose! Every guy in school wanted to hook up with her and all the popular girls wanted her as their friend but she ignored every single one of them and worked. She worked and worked and worked. The only time she would approach them is if one of them was throwing a party because she wanted to get pissed. She wasn't far off being a drunk, but I guess owning a bar does that to a person.'' I threw another book at him.  
''What is with you and sharing _my_ secrets?'' I angrily said.  
''You own a bar?'' Lissa asked.  
''Yeah. I knew the owners from a young age and Frank's wife, MaryAnne, died and he got really depressed and didn't pay the bills so I put 3 million dollars into an account and told him to pay the debts, buy inventory and take what he wanted.'' I shrugged.  
''Do you work hard at making everyone look bad?'' Christian asked. I stuck my middle finger up at him.  
''He has a point.'' Lissa, piped in.  
''You're taking his side?'' I said shocked. She patted my knee.  
''Well, little Miss Good Samaritan, you make even Lissa look selfish and Lissa is, well, Lissa.'' Adrian joined.  
''Don't get involved, you're making the situation worse! It wasn't that much of a big deal, I helped one of my best friends. He and MaryAnne helped me all the time, more than any of you can begin to understand. He's set for life and doesn't have to worry about money.'' I shrugged.  
''Oh god. Next your going to tell me you saved a helpless animal.'' Lissa put her head on Christian's shoulder and I sunk down hiding my face completely.  
''Oh. My. God!'' Lissa groaned.  
''His owners threw him out because of the expensive medication he needed, I couldn't let the poor cat be put down!'' I argued, my voice muffled in the blazer.  
''Don't animals hate Dhampirs?'' Christian pointed out.  
''That cat always loved me.''  
''Oh Rose. You're just perfect aren't you?'' Lissa said seriously. If I had a dollar for every time she's said something like that, I'd be a billionaire. I laughed but none of the joined me.  
''Of course not, far from it. So far from it you can't even see were the imperfect begins.'' I laughed to myself and sat up.  
''What was wrong with the cat?'' Christian asked randomly.  
''He only eats cucumber.'' They all looked confused for a moment before laughing. It did sound really strange.  
''Seriously?'' Christian said still chuckling.  
''Yeah, I have to put specially made vitamins into it before he eats it though so he gets all the vitamins and stuff normal cats do.''  
''You know a lot about science, couldn't you make it yourself?'' Lissa pointed out.  
''Of course I could, but I don't have a lab and they only give you certified chemicals if you work in a school or university.'' I had tried many times before to convince them to give me chemicals but they wouldn't budge.  
I picked up a book signalling I was done with talking and they all followed my lead and carried on reading  
After half an hour I felt their eyes on me.  
''What?'' I asked. They all grinned at me.  
''You seriously don't know what you just did?'' Christian asked.  
''No. What?''  
''You literally just started singing.'' Lissa replied hiding her laugh. I blushed.  
''Sorry.'' I said reading again.  
''What were you singing? You said something about a princess and a glow.''  
''Oh. That. Yeah, it was just something, from something.'' I mumbled to myself, trying to read the book again  
''Come on. Sing it.'' Christian persisted.  
''No.'' I said defensively. I felt the atmosphere change like a light switch. It went from easygoing to confusion and awkwardness. Another 15 minutes passed and I threw the book on the floor. They all looked at me.  
''Hey, it was only like 350 pages.'' They all began to read again and I slouched and closed my eyes drifting off.  
It didn't last long because I felt someone move and my eyes flew open. Christian looked around the room guiltily, hovering above the bed where he had just got up. Lissa and Adrian still sat in their places.  
''Relax, you were only asleep for 10 minutes.'' Adrian whispered next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his arm.  
''Find anything?'' I asked closing my eyes again. They didn't say anything. I opened my eyes but left my head on Adrian's arm.  
''What?'' I sighed.  
''The black spots that only Adrian was able to see in your aura-'' Lissa got cut off by Adrian.  
''Not now Lissa.'' He said firmly.  
''She needs to know.'' Lissa argued. I sighed and took my head off Adrian's shoulder, sitting up properly looking at them both.  
''Just tell me.'' I was tired and hungry, I didn't care what it was.  
''It's the darkness seeping into your aura, it can bring you closer and closer to insanity if there's too much.'' Lissa said hesitantly. I resisted the urge to laugh.  
''Lissa, I'm already supposed to be completely insane. I'm really not worried and you two shouldn't be either. I told you; I'm _fine_.'' They didn't look convinced.  
''Rose, I don't think you understand the severity of what you've just taken from me and Adrian. We've been working on Spirit for years and both used to self medicate to ease away the darkness. You've taken the insanity, which we both knew we had a lot of, when you're in a worse mental state than both of us. You've put our crazy into yourself and there's no way to get rid of it. This could _kill_ you Rose.'' I could see it in both their faces what they wanted to me to do.  
''No. I know what both of you are thinking; I'm not taking anti depressants again, it's not happening. They did nothing for me last time, this isn't any different. _No_.'' I said determinedly.  
''Rose _please_. They could really help you.'' Lissa begged.  
''Help me? Last time they dulled my reflexes! I'm not going to risk other peoples lives just because a couple of people are worried about my sanity even though I'm perfectly fine.'' They said nothing, knowing I was right.

''I need food.'' I said bluntly. Both of them burst out laughing when Christian appeared from my bathroom holding a thong between his thumb and index finger, arms length away.  
''This was in your bath.'' He said throwing it to me and shivering. I tutted.  
''Relax, will you. It's clean.''  
''Why was it in the bath?'' Lissa asked chuckling.  
''I was going to pack it when we left for court but instead I used it to hide a spider in.'' I looked inside, the spider not in there. All three of them laughed at me.  
The red thong was kind of see through but the way I see it is that no one was going to see my underwear. Adrian took it from me and held it up and turning it.  
''You should wear this more, just, you know without clothes.'' He grinned at me cheekily. I tried to hide the smile on my face and snatched it from him, pushing him lightly. I climbed over him to try and get off the bed but he grabbed my waist, sitting me on his lap.  
''You know how inappropriate this looks right?'' I said whispering to him and hiding my laugh.  
''What if I lifted you up and down? Would that be more appropriate?'' He whispered, his lips touching my ear. I shivered and he actually started to do it.  
''Adrian!'' I shouted, chuckling. I tried to pull away but he made me sit on his lap again, wrapping his arms tightly around my stomach. His lips again were touching my ear, making me shiver.  
''I love you.'' He whispered softly, kissing near my ear then kissing my cheek before he turned me and kissed my lips for a few seconds.  
''I love you to.'' I went to his lips and I heard his heart rate quicken.  
''But I'm starving.'' I said getting quickly off his lap. Lissa laughed and Christian's looked shocked.  
''Even I think that was mean.'' Christian said looking between me and Adrian. I laughed with Lissa.  
''You're guys, of course you think it's mean, we think it's hilarious.'' Lissa said and we high fived.  
''But he got all exited that you were about to kiss and then you quickly got up, that's a slap in the face. Lissa's done it to me before and I felt so upset afterwards.'' I rolled my eyes at Christian and walked over to Adrian crashing my lips to his. I teased him for a few seconds with my tongue and pulled away walking back to where I was standing next to Lissa with my arms crossed. Adrian's lips were still slightly puckered and his eyes finally opened slowly. I looked to Lissa next to me.  
''Want some pyjamas?'' I asked looking at her short dress. She chuckled.  
''Yes please.'' I walked over to my draw and got out a black tank top with a big Hello Kitty in the centre and pink Hello Kitty shorts to match, I also got her some thick socks like mine. I handed them to her.  
''Thank you.'' She walked off to my bathroom but before I could do anything Adrian pinned me to a wall. He was grinning widely and I couldn't help but grin either.  
''You didn't give me time to respond, it wasn't fair.'' He whispered.  
''What about now?'' I asked pressing my lips to his slowly. His lips pressed with mine and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and a minute later we both broke apart.  
''That, was much better.'' He said, smiling. I laughed.  
''What? You thought you were getting away with that?'' The smile disappeared off my face and a flashback took over my vision.  
He held me to the wall, his hands so tight on my wrists that I could already feel them bruising.  
''What? You thought you were getting away with that?'' He smiled evilly at me. Panic rose in my chest and I stayed still, not wanting to anger him any more than I already had. Anger was clear on his face and he punched me across the face with all his strength and I fell to the floor.  
I was thankfully stopped by reliving all of the disturbing flashback because Adrian was staring at me very concerned. I felt wetness on my cheeks and reached up and touched my left cheek feeling the force of the punch and the tears that were on my cheeks. I quickly them away and smiled at Adrian like there was nothing wrong. I walked away but he grabbed my wrist, another flashback crossed my eyes.  
''No I don't want to!'' I shouted and walked away. He grabbed my wrist forcefully and I looked at him angrily but when I saw the look on his face, I was instantly scared.  
I came out of it, Adrian was holding my face in his hands, tears falling from my eyes again. I pulled away from him wiping my eyes again.  
''What's wrong?'' Immense concern lacing his every word. I smiled.  
''Nothing.'' I said, acting oblivious to what just happened.  
''Don't lie to me Rose. What happened?'' He said raising his voice slightly.  
''Do you remember I told you outside that I don't think I'd be able to tell you everything about me because I've kept it hidden so well? It's been hidden for so long, Adrian. I never wanted to relive the memory I just had. It may not seem like it to everyone else but I lie for good reason. You all insist that I don't do anything for myself, well I hide memories and secrets because I don't want people to know. I'm supposedly this strong person but I'm not. I hide how I feel and act tough on a daily basis because it's the only way that I can get people to leave me alone and believe all the lies I tell. It's not just you I can't talk to about this, it's Lissa, Zoe, my mother. Hell, I can't even say the damn word without braking down in tears. It's not about whether or not I trust you Adrian because I do, with my life, but this is something that you of all people it would hurt the most and I can't do that to you again.'' I was distressed and upset, he could easily see that. He grabbed my face in his hands.  
''I don't care what it is, I just want you to be okay and you're not. I want you to get better and you keeping all these secrets from me isn't going to help you. You're the strongest person I know, whether you think so or not, and I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything. My Rose, I love you, unconditionally. Forever.'' I couldn't help but burst into tears. He held my head to his chest a rest his head on and kissing it. I wrapped my arms around him. My eyes were closed as I sobbed so I was a little startled when I felt a small arm wrap around me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Lissa looking at me with a smile and tears down her face.  
''I love you Rose.'' I shed a few more tears.  
''I love you too Liss.'' I sobbed. She put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me from behind, Adrian and I both refusing to let go.  
''I love you Rosie.'' Christian said seriously, standing behind Lissa. He used the nickname from when we were close friends back at school (he also used it while we were dating but let's not think about that) which, right now, was nice.  
''I love you too Sparky.'' All three of them had successfully lifted my mood and I pulled away slowly, Lissa getting the hint and moving away with her boyfriend. Adrian held my arms and smiled, looking down at me lovingly.  
''And you, you amazing man, I love you more than anything else in the world.'' I smiled. He grinned at me and we kissed for a few seconds. My stomach rumbled very loudly and they all laughed.  
''You have all successfully starved me. If I don't get anything to eat in the next 10 minutes I will throw up.'' I said seriously but hid a smile. I finally looked at Lissa properly and even in pjs she looked hot. Bitch. Her long platinum hair was tied back which made her look even more beautiful, if that's possible.  
''Looking good Liss.'' I grinned.  
''Thank you.''  
''Okay, time to go. Now.'' I demanded. I walked out of the door quickly almost sprinting across the quad and into the cafeteria. All the students were back in their classes so it was completely empty but I heard all the cooks still in the kitchen. I ducked under the flap thing and knocked on the open door. The 3 women looked at me and grinned.  
''Rose! How are you dear?'' The oldest woman, Alice, asked. She must have been late 50s early 60s.  
''I'm good! How are the three of you?'' I grinned. I really liked the cooks, partly because they made amazing food, but they never treated me any differently because of what they'd heard about me. I think they liked me because I was one of the only people to show them any manners and telling them how good their food was.  
''You know us dear, always fine. Do you want something to eat?'' Alice asked, already knowing the answer.  
''Yeah, please. What do you have today?''  
''We've got; roast beef, tuna pasta, spaghetti and meatballs and any sandwich you could wish for.'' Jane, one of the other cooks, offered with a smile. I thought for a moment.  
''Can I have spaghetti and meatballs please? Oh! And one of those giant cookies over there.'' I added, pointing to the massive cookie. All three of them laughed at me.  
''Of course dear. We'll bring it out to you. Ask your friends if they want anything before you go though.'' I turned to them, the three of them looking at me.  
''Do you guys want food?'' I half shouted.  
''I'll a raspberry yoghurt please.'' Lissa said.  
''I'll have a chocolate pudding.'' Christian said following Lissa's suit.  
''I'll have whatever you're having.'' I looked at Adrian raising both my eyebrows.  
''Fine, be ready though.'' I grinned. I walked further into the kitchen and Alice was getting my food ready.  
''Make that two. Adrian thinks he can eat the same amount as me.'' I laughed.  
''I heard that!'' He shouted. I chuckled.  
''Can we also have a raspberry yoghurt and a chocolate pudding please?'' I asked.  
''Of course dear, we'll bring it all out in a few minutes.'' Alice smiled.  
''Thank you.'' I left, opening the flap so they could get out easily and walked over to the three of them.  
''You're friends with the cooks now? Actually, that's a stupid question. Of course you are, they make food.'' Christian rolled his eyes. I elbowed him in the side as I walked by to sit down. Lissa took a seat next to me, Adrian infront of me and Christian infront of her.  
We sat in comfortable silence for about a minute, until the cooks came out with our food. They put to plates infront of Adrian and I, both piled high with spaghetti and meatballs, along with my knife and Adrian's spoon and forks sitting on a napkin.  
They put Christian's chocolate pudding and Lissa's raspberry yoghurt infront of them; both the size off mugs, they set a napkin and spoon beside both of them. Finally they put a glass lemon juice infront of me with a straw and a coke infront of the others. I smiled at Adrian and took the napkin from under my knife and fork, unfolding it and putting it on my lap.  
''Thank you.'' I smiled. They followed my lead and thanked them too before the walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.  
''Why do you have lemon juice?'' Christian said in distaste.  
''Lemon juice helps with hydration as well as cleansing the liver and contributing to healthier digestion and metabolism. It can also help you loose weight, is very high in vitamin C and as a consequence has a whole other range of positive things in which it does to your body. Plus, you know, it tastes good.'' I said taking a sip threw my straw. Adrian grinned at me adoringly.  
''Brainiac.'' Christian mumbled. I felt the both of them kick him followed by and 'ouch'. I picked up my knife and fork, all of them looking at me.  
''What?''  
''Beauty and brains but no table etiquette.'' Lissa tutted at me and change my fork to my left hand and knife in the other. I looked at the cutlery in disgust.  
''People actually eat like this?'' They all chuckled at me.  
''Yes Rose, most people eat like it.'' Lissa pointed out. I curled my lip and changed it back. Lissa sighing next to me. I dug into my food and moaned at the taste.  
''This is amazing.'' I said my mouth full. Lissa tutted at me again and opened her yoghurt, Christian following her. I looked at Adrian infront of me and finished my mouthful giving him a smile.  
''Why do you have a knife?'' He asked.  
''Because spoons are pointless when it come to eating real food. You eat cereal with spoons, you eat pudding with spoons, you eat melted chocolate with spoons. You do not use spoons when eating any hot meal.'' I said defensively. I could tell they were taken aback by my seriousness of a supposed 'silly' matter but they all wanted to laugh.  
''What about soup?'' Lissa asked. I put my knife and fork down.  
''Okay first; soup does not class as real food, they try to pass it off as a meal by putting chicken and vegetables in but no, no. Soup is a waste of time and, aside from engines, the worst man made creation ever. '' I explained.  
''Engines are amazing inventions. I can't believe you would say that. You have a range rover and treat it as your baby.''  
''Yes but I can't be oblivious to the fact that they are the main cause of global warming which is why in all my cars I change the engine to one I made. It creates less Co2 than a smart car and makes the car faster. It only takes a little bit of common sense to create such an engine and it only took me 9 months to create.''  
''So why don't you sell it, you would be a billionaire!'' Christian shouted exaggeratively. I rolled my eyes.  
I don't want to be a billionaire, I'd prefer not to be known altogether. I will eventually introduce it but I'll wait a little longer to see if any of the supposed 'genius engineering scientists' can come up with one.'' I carried on eating though ignoring the small conversation they were having.  
I finished in about 7 minutes and set the knife and fork to the side of the side of the plate, taking a sip of my lemon juice. I took the napkin off my lap and wiped my mouth with it and screwed it up, putting it on my empty plate. I felt them stare at me and looked around at them. Both Lissa and Christian weren't even half way threw theirs and Adrian had almost finished but seemed to have stopped. I smirked.  
''I warned you, but you ignored me.'' I swapped the giant cookies place with my plate and broke off a bit of the chocolate chip cookie, quickly eating it.  
I finished the cookie quickly, screwing up the napkin it was on and putting it on the plate like I did with the other. I patted my stomach, now full. Adrian's plate was the same way I saw it when I last looked and his cookie just sat there. Lissa and Christian had eaten a little more but not much before they gave up.  
Wimps.  
''How you have an appetite like that is beyond me.'' Lissa said shaking her head.  
''Anyone can do it. It's pretty easy, you see, if you eat a little more each time you think you're full, your stomach will automatically grow to fill the space. Then every time you eat, you'd need to fill that new space and it goes from there. I don't personally need to do that though, I just enjoy eating.'' I said sighing.  
''What if you're anorexic or bulimic and don't eat very much?'' She asked. I gulped.  
''Well the same rules apply it's just the opposite. If you eat a little but you're still hungry then your stomach shrinks little by little. It takes a while but your body adjusts to what ever you do to it. For example, if you cut excessively then you no longer feel very much physical pain unless it's the sort of pain you unfamiliar with, like when Tasha burnt me. It hurts like a bitch but when I cut and need stitches it doesn't hurt at all any more.'' I shrugged.  
''You need to teach us this sort of thing. We don't know hardly anything about human teachings and science.'' Lissa said, obviously fascinated. I laughed.  
''That's because all of you have politics and Guardian shit processed in your brains and nothing else. If they gave Moroi and Dhampirs knowledge on the outside world and what humans are like then they would have a better understanding of how to live, work and rule while in the eyes of humans. All these politics are doing nothing for young Moroi and the Dhampirs supposed to be protecting them if they don't know anything on what's going on or in how to act in certain circumstances. The politics is one of the things that made me doubt coming here because all of it is complete and utter trash.'' I picked up my plate, Adrian's and Lissa and Christian's pots and spoons. I threw all the wasted food away and walked into the kitchen putting the plates and cutlery into the sink, filling it up with hot soapy water. Alice walked up to me.  
''We'll do that dear.'' She said motioning me with her hands to move.  
''I don't mind, honestly.'' I said grabbing a sponge. She lightly took it from me and smiled.  
''I know you don't, dear. But no offence to you but you look shattered. Go to your room and rest up. Headmistress Kirova has informed me that the Queen will be visiting and I have no doubt she's here to see you for something or other. Have a sleep, relax with your friends. It's been very stressful for you since you arrived and I won't have you ill. Go, now. We're fine here dear.'' She patted my cheek. I smiled and hugged her, she hugged me back warmly, after a short while I pulled away and grinned at her.  
''Thank you, Alice.'' I walked out and waved to her. I walked over to where the three of them stood, talking in hushed voices.  
''What?''  
''We were just saying how you could set up a class where you teach Moroi and Dhampirs the way of humans, how they live and a general knowledge on the outside world. I mean, you've killed so Dhampirs could learn a lot and you clearly know a lot on humans and their behaviour. You could teach how it really is to live on the outside, something other teachers are depriving us of!'' Lissa made it sound so amazing but I ruffled my eyebrows at her.  
''Lissa. In the eyes of every student, teacher, Guardian, parents and all Royals; I'm insane. None of them would want to be taught by someone who developed a few human illness' because she was too weak to fight them. Even if they did want to be taught by me, they wouldn't do it in their own time.'' I pointed out.  
Her mood deflated and I chuckled walking out of the cafeteria, the others close behind. Adrian quickly fell into step next to me though and laced my hand with his. I held on tightly, as did he.  
''I know! We could get Kirova to add it to the curriculum! None of us need Animal Behaviour and Physiology, we could ask her to bump that and put in a class taught by you!'' She grinned excitedly and I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
''Yeah, okay then Liss.'' I decided to humour her, she seemed very exited by the idea and I didn't want to crush her happy mood. We soon walked into my room and I stared at the books on the bed.  
''I'm tired. I think we should all just sleep.'' I suggested.  
''Sure.'' Christian said almost immediately. I picked up the books and shoved them under my bed, near the end of it.  
''Adrian and I'll take the floor you two have the bed.'' I smiled at the two of them, walking to my closet and taking out a few blankets for me and Adrian. I lay two big thick ones on the floor, acting as a very poor bed, two bigger ones as a cover and folded another to act as a pillow.  
''Can I take my pants off?'' Christian asked.  
''As long as you don't get naked or have sex in my bed I don't care.'' He took of his shoes and socks first and Lissa moved over to the wall while Christian took off his pants and shirt under the duvet, hanging them over the head board.  
''Thank you Rose.'' Lissa smiled kindly. They snuggled up together, whispering so quietly even I couldn't hear them. I smiled at them and lay down on my makeshift bed. I looked up at Adrian looming over me, grinning. He took off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt but left his pants on. He wrapped the covers around us and we faced each other.  
''Why did you keep your pants on?'' I whispered.  
''I don't know, I thought it would be less awkward with Christian and Lissa in the room.'' I shook my head.  
''Take them off, I don't like it.'' I said truthfully. A grin covered his face.  
''If you want to see me naked Rose, just say so.'' I rolled my eyes. He stayed still, not doing as I asked.  
''I mean it Adrian take them off or I will.'' I warned, still whispering. He resisted the urge to laugh by grinning. I shook my head lightly and let my hands wonder to unzipping his pants. He let out a tiny gasp. I allowed my fingers to glide across his perfect snail trail, he lightly moaned and I looked at his face. His eyes were squinted and for a moment looked in paradise before in a matter of half a second his pants were quickly off and thrown somewhere across the room. Adrian looked at me shocked and I repressed the grin from appearing on my face.  
He put an arm under my neck and another underneath my arm, enveloping me to his body. My arms went around him like his did to me and we looked at each other then lightly kissed, our lips only just touching. I opened my eyes slowly and grinned, so did Adrian.  
''I love you.'' I whispered. He rolled onto his back, taking me with him under the bed with him and moving the blanket back under his head.. He grinned and I moved my hands and lightly ran them across his face. His eyes closed, a small moan escaping his mouth. He held me tighter on top of him and I grinned. Slowly his eyes opened, the grin on his face only seeming to get wider. I moved my right hand to his hair and ran my fingers threw the silkiness and my left hand rested on his chest, lightly bringing my fingers in and out.  
''I love you too.'' He whispered tucking a lock of loose hair behind my ear. I grinned and pecked his lips before laying my head down on his chest, using it as a pillow. I moved my arms to around his body like I was hugging him. He lifted me further up his body so my head was below his chin. My legs were in between his and his left leg. He kept kissing my head, and I quickly fell to sleep with a smile on my face.

**  
Okay, I'm sorry! I have been meaning to update and this chapters been done for ages but I got caught up with an idea for a Harry Potter Fan Fiction and went completely mad, writing like 120 pages of it, then an idea for an OC and One Direction FF.  
It's been crazy.  
BUT!  
I didn't forget this one, I've done like chapters 11 and 12 so, you know, look out for them.**

I can't thank you all enough for your amazing reviews and messages I've been getting!  
You're all awesome! :')

_-Chloe_ x**  
**


End file.
